Today, Our Love Begins
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Hagino Aiko, a girl who has no fashion sense, Niou Masaharu, a bully who has control of the class-I swear to you right now I'm going to snatch away all your first experiences. 'SMUT alert Niou OC Continued by: SA. A Collaboration story.
1. Stolen Kiss

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own POT nor Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu and actually I do not own anything in this story, from the original characters to the whole idea, it's not mine at all, it was from PETENSHI SANCTUARY. This story is a collaboration with her. Thank you so much girl!

Oh, I remember I gave the first name of the OC…that's the only thing that I own in this story. Well, anyways here is the story, please read and review!

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

Clutching her books against her chest, Hagino Aiko strode through the corridor of her new school, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. She can feel the weird stares of her new schoolmates, they were looking at her as if she was an alien or something that they can't normally see everyday. She looked down as she walks and hold her books tightly as if she was getting her strength from them. They were whispering to each other as if she was not there. It was hard to stand their whispering and those kind of stare they were giving her. Sure, she was new in that famous school but she knew the reason why she received those kind of stare; her appearance. Her skirt is longer than the usual; below her knees and her long brown hair was tied in a double pigtail. Well, who else have that kind of fashion sense in that school but her. But that's her preferred appearance, she doesn't like to wear short skirt and expose her legs, she's too shy to wear that. And as for her double pigtail, she feel better with that than letting her hair down or other kind of hair style, she got used to it so why change it?

She just continue walking, enduring those stares. She's on her way to the faculty room to meet her homeroom teacher. If she's not mistaken, it's just a few doors from where she was at that moment when she heard some noise from her back. She spun around to know the reason of the commotion. Aiko saw a silver-haired guy chased by numerous girls. The guy was running towards her direction, she stepped aside and give way but she was shocked when he held her wrist and drag her with him. She was unable to speak and just let the stranger pull her to a certain place unknown to her. She was about to complain to the stranger when he suddenly push her against the wall. She was startled and she gasped but it did not escape her mouth because the stranger's mouth covered hers kissing her full on the lips, he was kissing her! It was not a simple peck on the lips but it was a fervent and deep kiss. She stiffened . She gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between her teeth.

_"Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot!" _Aiko mentally and violently scolded herself. She wanted to push him away but she found herself, instead, surrendering to the kiss instead of pushing her harrasser away and give him a slap of a lifetime. Her legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of the silver-haired stranger holding her up she would have found herself flat on the ground.

The kiss ended and she was still in shock, can't even utter a word. The stranger's face was still a few inches apart from hers. She can clearly see now the face of the monster who stole her first kiss. His eyes glinted with mischief and he was smirking evilly. Seeing how handsome he is did not diminish even a bit her regret of losing her first kiss.

Her eyes were wide and teary. She just lost her precious first kiss to a stranger! She wanted to cry but she was too shock to do that. The stranger's face slowly moved down towards her face again, she thought he was going to kiss her again but he did not. His hot breath fanned against her ear as he whisper to her. "Like that? If you want we can continue this-" the silver-head was cut-off when he felt a painful sting on his cheek. He cannot believe the girl just slapped him.

Aiko burst into tears, shocking the man for once into silence, "My first kiss..stolen.." she muttered under her breath. Tears streamed down her face, feeding to the wild look she portrayed with her brown hair loosened from its usual, neat pigtail and her ribbon askew from its normal perfect knot. Surprise by her reaction, the silver head smirk, this is the first time he encountered a girl who's not happy that he kissed her.

_"Interesting girl.." _He thought picking up the brown-haired girl ribbon forgotten on the floor**. **Niou leaned over her until he was only two inches away from her ears. "Remember this Pigtail girl from now on you're mine, But if you're going to claim you're not mine," he paused, "then I'll just have to win your heart, right?"

Niou started to walk away but after a few steps, he turned back to face her again.

"Let me tell you having you...it's going to be worth it," he said and brandished at her her ribbon.

"Give it back to me!" Aiko shouted at him.

"Come and get it," he said with a teasing smile.

She walked to him, she aimed to snatch her ribbon but to her dismay, he just raised his hand above her. He is a lot taller than her and she can't reach the ribbon from his hand. She jumped but the silver-haired jerk just raised his hand higher while laughing. He was making fun of her!

She gritted her teeth. _'Now, I'm really angry!'_

"I won't give this to you, unless you beg."

"I will never beg to you!"

He snickered. "Then you will never get this back, Pigtail." He walked away and left her.

* * *

><p>Aiko went to the comfort room, good thing that she was alone there. She washed her face and wiped her lips harshly. She looked at her reflection at the mirror, her eyes are still red, a sign that she just cried and her hair is a mess.<p>

She brushed and fixed her hair. "How could he do that to me, he kissed me and snatched my ribbon from me, he is a super jerk!" She talked to herself.

* * *

><p>After making sure that she looked presentable again, she proceeded to the faculty room and meet with her homeroom teacher. Her sensei was nice and have a smiling face. They walked together to their classroom. Her teacher went inside first and she stayed outside for a while. She heard that her teacher called her. She went inside the room, face down.<p>

"Introduce yourself to your new classmates," her sensei told her.

She raised her head and look at the faces of her classmates. Most of them are wearing a mocking smile. _Do they really find me funny?_ Her eyes widened when her eyes locked to a certain silver-haired guy who was sitting coolly at the back of that room. It was the super jerk who kissed her!

"Hagino-san, greet your classmates," her teacher urged her to speak.

"O-ohayou..." Aiko stuttered. She did not expect to be in the same class as him. "My name is Hagino Aiko, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She said and bowed her head.

A girl raised her hand. "Yes Masaki-chan?"

"I just wanted to ask something to our new classmate," the girl said.

"Okay, you may ask her," their sensei said.

"So Hagino-san, from what era did you come from?" Everyone laughed.

She blushed. What era did she come from? They are making her a laughingstock!

Another girl spoke. "Maybe you are from the Showa Era (1). Why, you dress and look like a Showa girl!" The room was filled with roars of laughter. She blushed even more.

"Enough!" Their sensei finally spoke. "Stop laughing, this is not funny anymore. All of you should be nice to your new classmate. That is not a good way to welcome her to our class. I'm warning you..." The students stopped laughing but they were still wearing those mocking smiles. The teacher turned to her. "Hagino-san occupy the vacant seat next to Niou-san at the back." he pointed at the seat next to the jerk that he encountered that morning. _No way! _He will be her seat mate?

"Hagino-san, you may take your seat." She bowed her head to their teacher. With heavy feet, she walked to the vacant seat next to that Niou jerk who was grinning from ear to ear. _Oh Lord, why do you have to torture me? I am a good daughter to you, am I not? I've been a good citizen of this country and I always obey my parents, but why oh why do you have to do this me, oh Lord._

_"_We meet again, Pigtail." Niou acknowledged her that made the girls inside that room gasped. She just glared at him and sit next to him.

"Niou-sama, you know that Showa girl?" The girl asked Niou. It was the girl named Masaki.

"Yeah, I know her. She was the girl that I..." He paused. Aiko's heart raced. He can't announced to everyone that he kissed her! "that I just met this morning." He looked at her with mischievous eyes. She sighed deeply. _Whew, I thought he was a total jerk and will announce that he kissed me._

The girl shot her a death glare, as well as the other girls inside that room. She smelled trouble and this guy beside her will be the source of it. _Oh Lord, help me._

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em> **Shōwa era**, is the period of Japanese history corresponding to the reign of the Shōwa Emperor, Hirohito, from December 25, 1926 through January 7, 1989


	2. New Friend

٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own POT

A/N Thank you so much to those who read our story, especially to those who wrote a review!

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

Aiko's first day on her new school was **hell** and the core reason was the biggest jerk of all time.

**Niou Masaharu**

_'He stole my first kiss!'_

She wished that she will never encounter him again but much of her dismay, they were in the same class and what's worse is that, he was her seatmate. Surely, being his seatmate will make her stay in that school gets worse. She can feel the girls in their class are now holding a grudge against her just because she was his seatmates. They were definitely fan girls of the bastard seating beside her.

The bell rang, a sign that their class ended for that day.

_'Ah, at last I survived the first day._' Niou nochalantly stood up and carry his bookbag.

"See you tomorrow Pigtail," he said and patted her head like she was his pet. She glared at him.

She's not his pet for him to pat her head like that. "Puri~" Niou said winking at her in the process.

"Let's go, piyo~" Niou said to his red-haired friend

She just followed him with her gaze as he walks out of the classroom with a red-haired guy, who was popping a bubble gum. She heard that Niou called him Marui.

Aiko's eyes widened as she remembered something. Her ribbon! She should follow Niou and get back her ribbon. Aiko fixed her things inside her bag quickly and stormed out of the room as fast as she can. Gladly, she saw him immediately at the hallway not so far away from their classroom. He was standing by the locker area. She called him and he turned his back with a crook smile on his lips.

"Miss me already, Pigtail?" He teased her.

Aiko can't help herself but to roll her eyes.

_He's so full of himself!_

"I just wanted to get back my ribbon."

"I told you already that if you wanted to get it back, you have to beg for it." Niou crossed his arms.

She inhaled deeply. She was really desperate to get it back. If she needed to beg to get it back, she'll follow what he wants. She bowed her head. "Please give me back my ribbon, I really need it." She straightened up and saw his grinning face.

"Niou, she already begged, give it to the Showa girl." The red-head beside Niou said. Though he called her Showa girl at least his friend has a heart unlike this Niou jerk. The silver-haired rolled his eyes muttering ball of fat underneath his breath before turning to face Aiko.

Niou draw out something from his pocket it was her ribbon. "Give me your hands." he told her.

She extended her arms at him and opened her palms. Niou's hand touched her palms when he was giving her the ribbon. She enclosed the ribbon inside her palms, with Niou's hand not yet leaving the ribbon in her hands. She pulled the ribbon. "My ribbon please?" But Niou did not left the ribbon in her hands and pulled it back.

"I changed my mind, I won't give it back." Niou then waved the ribbon above her head while laughing.

Her face was really red because of anger. This guy always makes fun of her!

The red-head was laughing with him. "You're really mean, Niou!"

"Really, Marui you don't need to compliment me." Niou said putting his books inside his locker.

Marui scowled, "Who says I'm complimenting you?" the red-head said glaring at the silver-haired friend.

She thought that this guy has a heart but she was wrong. This sugar-freak is a jerk too! The saying that birds of the same feathers flock together was indeed true.

"Give it back to me!" She shouted that caught the attention of the other students.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Niou feigned a scary look on his face. "She looks scary, right Marui?" He turned to his red-haired friend.

Marui nodded. "Be aware Niou, remember she's a Showa girl, I bet she knows how to fight. She lived in the war era."

The two burst out laughing and the other students were laughing too. She pressed her lips together, controlling her tears to fall

"Now, I'm really scared at her. Maybe she was hiding a katana somewhere," Niou said in between laughs.

A cry escaped her lips, and more tears threatened to taint her already puffy face, but she withheld herself. She would not allow herself to cry in front of this man. She won't give Niou the pleasure to see her cry, he's indeed not worthy of her tears. She would not cry in front of this monster. And she would definitely not cry in front of the intimidating taunts of this guy.

_He wants me to bend on his will...I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

"Give it back to me now, Niou-san," Aiko said with authority in her voice.

He just looked at her. "I said I won't give it to you, can't you understand that?"

"Oi Niou and Marui, enough of that already, just give her back what she needs." the cheery looking, raven-haired brunette approached them, her pristine features made her think that angel does really exist her chin was drawn to a beautiful point and two obsidian eyes peeked out. She remembered that she was from their class. This girl was the only girl who was not glaring at her when Niou acknowledged her presence and she was also the only one who did not mock her features.

"Mayu-chan back off, you don't have to interfere, this has nothing to do with you," Niou told the girl.

"Oh yeah, it has nothing to do with me but you're being unfair and mean to our new classmate. That's not the right way to welcome her," the raven haired girl answered.

"Just give her back what you stole from her or I'll tell Gen-chan to punish you both." The raven haired girl said her voice is dripping with firmness just like her twin brother. Immitating his brother is harder than it looks.

"Ah, so you're going to complain to your twin brother? Puri~"Niou chuckled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be punished by my brother, right Haru?" Mayu said looking at Niou then to turned to look at the sugar freak. "Bunta?"

"Niou, speaking of Sanada-fukubuchou…" Marui looked at his wrist watch. "We're already late on our tennis practice!" Marui yelled at Niou.

"Crap Marui you don't have to yell at me! It's a big trouble if we will be late on our first day of practice this school year." Niou looked at Mayu and Aiko. "We will be leaving now, bye." The two boys started to walk away but Mayu blocked their way, spreading both arms, not letting the two pass.

"I won't let you leave unless you give her back her ribbon," Mayu said.

"Niou just give it back now for sure, Mayu won't let us pass unless you give that ribbon back to the Showa girl." Marui urged Niou. "We will be late if you won't do that and Sanada-fukubuchou will punish us like hell!"

Aiko was puzzled who was that Sanada and it seems like both Niou and Marui are so afraid of him?

Niou gritted his teeth and then walked to Aiko. He pulled her hand and put the ribbon on her palm.

"There. Happy now?" Aiko just looked away and kept the ribbon inside her pocket.

Niou then turned to Mayu. "Now, will you let us leave now, Mayu-chan?"

Mayu chan shook her head. "Not yet. You should both apologize first before you leave."

"Apologize?" The boys exclaimed in unison.

Mayu nodded her head. "Yes, apologize to her. You two have been harsh on her. It's very ungentlemanly to do that to a girl."

The two grunted in protest. "Well?" Mayu looked at the two boys.

"Alright." Niou raised both his hands, accepting defeat.

"I'm sorry," Niou said, without even looking at Aiko.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Marui said, also not looking at her. The two boys seemed insincere with their apology.

"Niou, Marui, you both seems insincere with your apology, you did not even look at her."

"Mayu-chan, you told us to apologize and we did, you did not tell us to apologize _sincerely_." Niou reasoned out.

"But apologies must be done sincerely," Mayu answered.

"You just forced us Mayu-chan. Be thankful that you are our close friend and you are the twin sister Sanada-fukubuchou," Niou said.

"And most of all we're terribly late now, so will you let us pass now?" Marui asked Mayu.

"Alright." Mayu stepped aside. "Next time don't make fun of her anymore."

"Whatever." Niou blurted out and the two boys left them.

Aiko faced her savior. "Thank you for helping me." She bowed her head.

"It's nothing and besides they've been very mean to you. I apologize on their behalf." Mayu bowed her head at Aiko.

Aiko shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault."

"Those two are my close friends and I feel very guilty with what they did to you…"

"It's alright." Aiko smiled timidly.

Mayu extended her hands. "I'm Sanada Mayu, we're in the same class, Hagino-chan."

Aiko accepted her hand and shook it lightly. "Thank you again, Sanada-chan." Aiko said "And speaking of Sanada, who is the Sanada-fukubuchou that Niou-san and Marui-san talking about and they seem very afraid of him."

"He's my twin brother, their vice-captain in the tennis club. My brother is very strict and for sure, those two will be punish because of being late. They deserve that for making fun of you." Mayu chuckled. "If those two, especially Niou, make fun of you again just tell me, okay? We're friends now, right Hagino-chan?"

Aiko nodded in agreement smiling at her newly found friend in the process.

"Yes, we're friends now."

At least there is someone in her new school that is nice and willing to help her.

* * *

><p>As expected, Niou and Marui were late. Sanada is a very strict vice-captain and he does not tolerate late members. The captain, Yukimura just let his vice-captain to discipline their members in his own ways. Yukimura trusts Sanada's decision.<p>

"Niou and Marui, run 80 laps around the court for being late." Sanada told them.

"We'll run 40 laps each?" Niou asked Sanada.

Sanada looked at them sharply. "No, make it 100 laps, each. Do it now!"

Niou and Marui groaned in protest but they still obey their vice-captain. They don't want to piss the emperor.

"Gambatte senpai-tachi!" Akaya shouted at them.

"There's a 95 percent that Marui will pass out after running." Yanagi said to the other regulars.

"Why, senpai? Is Marui-senpai hasn't yet overcome his stamina problem?" Akaya asked the data master.

"Oi Renji! I heard that! I won't pass out!" Marui shouted at them while running.

"My data is always correct, Marui."

"I'll prove to all of you that Renji's data is inaccurate!" Marui yelled again.

"Oi, if you will continue yelling like a kid you will really pass out after we finished 100 laps. Save your energy baka." Niou said to Marui.

After running 100 laps, Marui did pass out and collapsed on the ground. It is proven again that Yanagi's data is really accurate. Niou carried him to the bleachers.

After a few moments Marui stirred to life. "Oi Marui, you just proved that Renji's data is really accurate. Why, you really passed out!" Niou laughed.

Marui scowled. "You don't have to tell it to my face, Niou."

Niou laughed louder that made Marui's face reddened.

TARUNDORU! Niou and Marui winced at the sound.

"Niou, Marui, why are you both still sitting there. Slackers in this team is unacceptable. Move and practice now!" Sanada shouted at the two boys.

"Hai!" Niou and Marui shouted together.

* * *

><p>After the intense tennis practice, Niou and Marui went together in fast food restaurant to grab something to eat.<p>

"Niou, I heard from Akaya that her twin sister Aya transferred to Hyoutei," Marui said, his mouth stuffed with fries.

Niou sipped his softdrinks. "Yeah, I know that she will transfer after what happened."

Aya was his ex-girlfriend. Their relationship lasted for six months. They broke up three months ago. He admits that it was his fault that he cheated on her. Aya saw him kissing another girl. He's just a man, and the girl kissed him and he was tempted to kiss her back. Aya broke up with him.

"It's your fault Niou, you hurt her badly."

"I know that it was my fault." Niou said.

Akaya became furious at him when he heard the news. He beat him in his devil mode. He did not fight back because he knew that it was his fault. Akaya avoided him for the past months and it was just recently that he forgiven him.

"You're really bad Niou. Aya is a really sweet and kind girl and yet you broke her heart into pieces. You tricked her by saying that you loved her." Marui said.

"I did love her, baka!" Niou yelled.

It's true that he loved her and actually he still loves her. He did not attempt to woo her again because he knew that she was really mad at him and he did it for her own sake. He might hurt her again and seeing her hurt would hurt himself as well.

"You loved her but why did you cheated on her?" Marui asked him.

"I loved her but I'm not faithful enough for her. He needs a guy who can love her with his whole heart and that's not me." Niou spoke almost a whisper.

"You lost your faithfulness in a relationship because of that girl, right? You-know-who." Marui looked at his friend intently.

Niou's eyes filled with anger. You-know-who is someone that he least wanted to talk about. "Don't ever mention her again."

"Niou, I think it's time to forget about her. Because of your anger to her you lost someone precious to you. And also because of her you fool around with girls, you became a heart breaker."

"I will never forget what you-know-who did to me." Niou gripped the glass of his softdrinks tightly. He can't even say her name. Her name, for him, is a forbidden word.

The you-know-who that they were talking about was Niou's first girlfriend. That girl torn his heart into pieces like papers and burnt it. Aya was his first serious girlfriend after you-know-who. He did love her yes, but his faithfulness in a relationship was gone because of the wound that you-know-who left his heart. Letting Aya go is the best thing that Niou did in his life. She deserves someone better Niou decided not to fall in love again because he was afraid of the two things in falling in love. First is when that someone you love deeply will hurt you harshly and second is when you hurt the one you love. Both things happened to him and it was hard to go through it. That made him the decision to not fall in love anymore.

"Maybe you should find someone who will heal that wound in your heart." Marui told him.

"Aya wasn't able to do that. I don't think that someone can do it either. Love is not for me." Niou said. "What happen to your head? You're becoming sappy ball of fat."

"Sappy your face!"Marui threw some fries at Niou's face. He chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Aiko was in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her long brown hair. "What if I let my hair down?" she talked to herself. "And wear shorter skirt? Will they still make fun of me?"

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her hair fall freely across her back and she folded the upper portion of her skirt, making its length above her knees. She looked like the ordinary girls in high school but it's not her personality. She fixed her hair in its usual doubled pigtail and pull back her skirt in its usual below-the-knee length. She doesn't have to change just to be accepted by her schoolmates. She'll face everybody bravely, especially that bully.

Niou Masaharu

* * *

><p>Aiko gasped in pain as she was slammed harshly at the walls, these two girls in her class Masaki and Arisa cornered her once she settle her foot inside the school grounds. For all she know the two are Niou diehard fans. The two of them even formed a group for him, "You, how dare you! Showa Era Girl take advantage of our Niou-sama and kissed him!" Aiko winced in pain as Masaki hold out a bunch of her hair pulling it as she please.<p>

_'Who the hell told them that?_' Aiko thought she's definitely screwed.

"Let go off me!" Aiko demanded meekly, this is not time for her to be scared, now that she steps up and defy the big bully of this school. They are just girls she could handle them by herself.

"You kissed him!" Arisa accused heatedly.

"He was the one who kissed me! Besides, I despise him! NO, I detest him. Who want to kiss a monster like him!" Aiko shouted her tears gathering her emerald eyes watering. "You, it's once in a lifetime opportunity to be kissed by Niou-sama and yet you— how dare you call him monster! Say sorry to him!" Masaki demanded her to do.

"NO...NOT EVER, LET GO OFF ME!" Aiko said in defiance.

"Not until you stay away from Niou-sama!" Masaki demanded angrily, giving her a look as if she was burning the brunette alive.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Aiko shouted back, now is the time for her to be brave. "He's the one who kissed me! And how can I do that? He is my seatmate!" Aiko said stating the most obvious thing in the world, defiance and determination mirroring her eyes, seeing this made the the two angrier.

"How dare you say that, you will pay for this!" Masaki said as she lifts her hand to slap Aiko, seeing this, the brown-haired girl closes her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to land on her cheeks. Aiko resigned herself from being the newest victim of bullies when her rescue came from a most unlikely source.

"Stop it you guys, didn't I already say not to interfere with this?" Aiko opened her eyes seeing Niou, the man he hated the most intercepted Masaki's hands. "Niou-sama—" the duo gasped as Niou pulls Aiko to him his right hand is on her waist while his left hand is on atop of her head. Aiko was surprised.

The silver-haired jerk is hugging her protectively and there she was letting him do it to her.

"_What is he doing?"_

"Niou-sama, what are you doing!" the two demanded while they openly stared at them.

Niou smirked as he tighten his grip at Aiko who is very shock to move or even struggle from his hold, "I said don't lay a hand on her, since I have decided to make her my girl."

Aiko was shocked. "W_hat does he mean by that? He would make me his girl. Was he nuts or something?"_

"What are you saying Niou-sama." Arisa demanded.

"You're actually choosing that Showa girl?"The two demanded, but they receive no answer, Niou ignored them, wrapping his arms over Aiko's shoulders ushering her inside their classroom.

* * *

><p>"What the hell— what are you doing, I saved you from those girls and yet you hit me!" Niou said angrily while wiping the blood of his lips using the back of his hands he cannot believe this girl, as they gain the attention of the whole class. Aiko look up at his mortal enemy, flush in anger.<p>

"You! I never asked for your help and besides it is because of you why they did it to me! What do you mean by you would make me your girl, are you nuts or something — and by the way, before I forget that hit is for kissing me"

Instead of anger, Niou smirked amused by her sudden defiance, "In three days you will understand the benefits of being my girlfriend— right Marui."

Marui sighed before answering, "Yeah, this would be interesting so I'd wait until you make her agree to be you're girl friend."

_"That will never gonna happen!"_

* * *

><p>Aiko was reading a book when someone spoke. "Hagino-chan, can we talk for a while?" It was Sanada Mayu.<p>

Aiko looked at her wrist watch, they still have time before the class starts.

She closed her book. "Okay." Aiko stood up and followed Mayu. They went on the rooftop.

Mayu sighed deeply and faced Aiko. "I heard the news."

"The news?"

"That Niou announced to his fan girls that you will be his girl." Mayu said.

"Wow, the news came in a flash, huh." Aiko's eyes widened. It just happened a few minutes ago and it spread easily. Niou must be really that popular in this school.

"I just wanted to warn you, Hagino-san, do not ever fall in love with Niou Masaharu." Mayu looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm just concerned with you, Niou is a ruthless heart breaker. You're heart will be in a big trouble if you fall in love with someone as Niou. Falling in love with Niou is like a suicide."

"Sanada-chan, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But you don't have to warn me anymore because I won't ever fall in love with a jerk like Niou-san and besides I think that it was just a big joke"

Mayu smiled at her widely but sadness was still written in her eyes. "I hope that you take a tight grip of your heart, Hagino-chan whether it is joke or not."

"I will Sanada-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I promise that I will never ever fall in love with a ruthless heart breaker like Niou the jerk."

* * *

><p><em>"No, it has to be a JOKE! Whether it is kissing and making me his girlfriend, it's obviously a joke! Why do I have to encounter this infuriating guy! Because of him the school population is angry at me. He just made me a target of bullying<em>…

"Since our school is having a school festival this coming month which also means it's after school ceremonies, I would to decide on executive committee today. I would be considering any recommendations and proposals to be the members of the executive committee," their homeroom teacher said.

"_The school festival is coming again… it just means one thing. It's a pain."_Aiko thinks while she buried her face closely to her textbook.

Masaki raised her hand. "Sensei, I recommend Hagino."

Aiko stood up suddenly as she heard someone mention her name, "What, but I'm not suited to that kind of—" she trailed off when she heard chuckles behind her back, when she turned around, she saw Masaki and Arisa laughing.

"_These girls…how dare them—"_

"That's good, Hagino-san please come forward."

_"NO WAY! This is not happening!"_Aiko thought as she closes her eyes tightly, as she becomes conscious of her classmates murmur and whispers.

_"She's the one who kissed Niou yesterday."_

_"Yeah, she is…"_

_"Meaning she has crush with Niou?"_

_"Don't all women here?"_

_"Can that girl really handle it?"_

_"That dork?"_

Aiko clenches her fist, "_Why are they whispering about me like that! Can't they notice that I can still hear them?"_

SILENCE

"Now, is there anyone suitable from the guys? Is there anyone interested?" Their homeroom teacher said breaking the silence. He look to his entire class, no one is talking, no one is volunteering.

"Me, I would like to help my future girlfriend, I would like to volunteer too." Niou announced and the entire class gaped at the two of them.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING!"_

Niou smirked with the mischievous look on his blue eyes

"_This is just the start...Aiko-chan.. you'll definitely fall in love with me.."_


	3. Heart Strings

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own POT

A/N Thank you so much to those who read our story, especially to those who wrote a review!

* * *

><p>"Eh, Niou-sama?" Masaki said crying animatedly, if she know her Niou-sama would participate she would volunteer herself without hesitation. She just did a big mistake. Now her Niou-sama is going to be alone with the Showa Girl.<p>

Aiko can't believe what Niou declared to the entire class. He said that she's his future girl friend? _No way! _The whole class started murmuring about what he just declared.

_"Niou-sama wanted that dork to be his girlfriend?"_

_"No freakin' way!"_

_"She's not deserving to be his girl."_

_"I agree."_

The home room teacher cleared his throat to catch his students' attentions. "Hagino-chan and Niou-kun come here in front and start discussing with your classmates about the upcoming cultural festival."

With unsure strides, she went in front and faced the whole class. "I'll leave everything to the both of you now, Hagino-san and Niou-kun. You can't leave the class until you have discussed about the plans." The homeroom teacher told them and then left the room.

Aiko wince as her back collides against the blackboard, when she looks up, Niou is smirking at her, his two hands in between her preventing her from escaping.

"What the— what are you doing!" Aiko demanded as she was turning red in embarrassment and anger, she tried to push the taller man away from her but he didn't budge. The brown haired girl was now conscious of their classmates starting to whisper to each other as they talk about them.

"I said let go—" Aiko tried to protest but was cut off by the silver-head bully.

"Hagino, are you starting to like me now?" Niou asked her, a smirk never leaving his face.

"_What the hell he just said just now?" _She glared at him."_He really is a worst guy!"_

"Should we go on a date then?" Niou said with arrogance coming out of him in waves, leaning awfully close but before he could close the distance of their lips Aiko pushed him off her.

"No, thank you!"

Niou's smirk widens, this girl before him is indeed interesting, and she was the first girl who dare reject him.

_"Well might as well play with this girl a little longer then." _Niou brushed his hair with his fingers dramatically, before letting out a long audible breath, "Is that so, if that's the way it is, until you ask me on a date, I won't be doing any executive committee work." Niou said smugly as he went back to his seat.

Aiko looked down, she feels the entire class scrutinizing stare as they whisper to each other. How could she possibly talk to these people? They are controlled by Niou. _"They won't listen to me, especially when they learned what happened with us the first day of the class." _Aiko thought helplessly, she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the warning bell, a signal that home room is already over.

The door swung open revealing their home room teacher, "So, how was it? Have you come to a decision?" he asked his class while reading some journal on his hand, "Ah, no sensei we're still…" Aiko tried to reason out but their teacher did not listen to her.

"What, are you guys fooling around? If all haven't decided on anything yet?" the teacher said sternly.

"But, Sensei since the executive committee didn't say anything we thought it doesn't matter." Masaki said in sly manner while sharing a chuckle with Arisa.

The teacher sighed, "If you don't decide on what to do, none of you are allowed to leave." He announced, making the whole class groan, excluding Niou and Aiko. The old man then turned to the brunette, "Aiko, because you're the executive committee you have to do a better job! And when all of you come to a decision, come and report to me in staff room understand?" With that, the old man exits the room once again.

"_Why do I have to be blamed? Even though I was doing my job…" _Aiko groaned, then glance to Niou who was smirking at her while his group of friends and some girls surrounding his desk, Aiko looks away; she have no other option she needs to be aggressive. "_That jerk he's making fun of me! I will definitely not go on a date with him! I know, Aiko you're tougher than this!"_

"Classmates, quiet down and let's start discussing about the festival." Her voice raised higher than the usual, she must catch her classmates attention and make them listen to her. But her classmates continued chatting with each other, totally ignoring her presence in front of them. She gritted her teeth. How can they be so childish? "Classmates! May I have your attention please! Stop being childish and cooperate!" She shouted at them and yes, she caught their attention and looked at her, but the kinds of looks that they are giving her are death glare. They must have been angry because she shouted at them.

"How dare you shout us huh, Showa girl? And how dare you call us childish?" Masaki stood up in front of her, arms in front of her chest, eyes in slit, showing how angry she is to her.

She gulped, Masaki looked scary. She sighed heavily, gathering all her courage. She must be brave in times like this and do her responsibility as the head of the executive committee for the school festival. "I did that to catch your attentions and the way you acted a while ago, not cooperating for a school activity, is very childish. At our age, we must know how to be responsible."

Masaki smirked. "We are not cooperating because you are not an effective leader."

"Then why did you suggest me to be the head of this activity?"

"Isn't it obvious? We just wanted to make fun of you, idiot!" Masaki shouted at her face. The whole class laughed. _They wanted to make fun of me…always_. She fought her tears that are starting to fall. She can't show them her weakness. She wanted to surrender, but she can't, she won't. She will show them her courage.

"Even if you just wanted to make fun of me, I will stand by my responsibility. Sensei entrusted me the responsibility to lead this class and I will do it regardless the fact that you just wanted to make fun of me." She told them.

Masaki's eyebrow raised and she smiled crookedly. Masaki walked closer to her and pulled her hair. Aiko winced in pain. "And what will you do to make us follow you? Force us? Or beg? Whether you do either of the two, we will never follow you, understand?" Masaki pulled her hair even more that made her shout in pain. Their classmates cheered for Masaki. Her classmates are really heartless!

"Stop that! You're hurting her." Aiko heard Mayu. She walked to them, pulls Masaki's hand away from her hair but Masaki just tightened her grip on her hair.

"Back off, Sanada-san or I'll punish you too!" Masaki shouted at Mayu.

"I don't care, Let go of her." Mayu said, still pulling Masaki's hand away from her.

"I said let go off me!" the red head demanded as she pushed Mayu off her, sending the raven haired girl on the floor, good thing Marui was there to catch her before her butt meets the cold floor.

Arisa claps her hands earning the attention of the class, "Settle down guys that's not good besides she just lost her temper and hitNiou-sama, besides if we all criticizes her wouldn't it be too cruel? Don't you think Hagino also needs self-reflect?" She said while cracking her knuckles. "So why don't we just hit her as well in the face to put this to an end?" Arisa suggested.

Aiko was shocked, eyes widen, and they would hit her too? They are planning to hit her!

"Whoa."  
>"That's a great idea after Masaki-san I'm next!" the other girl added.<p>

Arisa holds Aiko on her back preventing her from struggling while Masaki cracks her knuckles, "_No, what should I do? I- I can't move my body…what's this feelings? I'm— I'm so scared…"_

"Oi, that's dangerous someone should stop it." Marui commented as he was helping Mayu up.

"Okay, in count of three, I will-"

_"No, they will really hit me!"_ Aiko closed her eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact against her cheeks.

**CRASH**

"STOP IT!" Niou shouted while he kicked his desk sending it flying at the opposite direction of the room. He stood up, approaching the two who're holding Aiko. "A festival vendor if there aren't other suggestions then let's just stick to festival vendor I want to leave already." Niou said grabbing Masaki's hands away from holding Aiko's wrist.

"Just to remind you people, at the day of the school festival this girl is going to be mine so everyone who dare bully or do something harmful against her will feel my wrath."

"Stop kidding around Niou-sama are you actually gonna date this..**_this_** dork!" Masaki said scandalizing the very idea.

Unfortunately for Masaki, Niou ignored her. "Stop teasing my future girlfriend guys since **_my_** girl here is easily embarrassed." Niou said lightly but firmly. He held her wrist and dragged her away from the classroom that made the whole class follow them with their gaze. "We need to report to our sensei about our plan on the festival."

* * *

><p>Aiko pulled her hand away from his grip. "You don't need to touch me!"<p>

Niou smirked. "After what I've done to help you, you still wanted to avoid me? You're hurting my feelings Aiko-chan." Niou clutched his chest, as if he was really hurt. But after a while, he laughed loudly.

She glared at him. _He's making fun of me again._

"Now that I helped you out, you must go out on a date with me." Niou told her.

"I will not go on a date with you, jerk!"

He grinned widely. "Then I won't help you again. You will be the sole executive committee for the cultural festival. I will only help you if you will aske me out on a date." He walked past her, striding back to their classroom.

She spun and shouted at him, "I don't need your help, I can manage! I will definitely not ask you out on date."

Niou just continue walking, he waved his hand at her without turning his back.

_Jerk!_

* * *

><p>Aiko turned around and continue her way to the faculty room to report to their sensei about their plan. When she reached the room, she immediately walked to her sensei. She told him that the class wanted to be a festival vendor but they haven't yet discussed about what kind of product they will sell. The old man was a bit angry because they still haven't settled everything. She promised their sensei that they will settle everything tomorrow.<p>

"Just make sure that everything will be settled tomorrow, Hagino-chan," he said.

"Hai, sensei." She bowed her head. Aiko walked back to the classroom to gather her things. When she reached the room, she saw Mayu sitting on her chair. Mayu waved at her once she saw her. All their classmates already left the room.

"Thanks for helping me earlier," she told Mayu when she got near her.

"It's nothing, I am glad to help you, we're friends, right?" the raven-haired girl smiled at her.

She nodded with a huge smile on her lips. "Yeah, we're friends, Sanada-chan."

Mayu pouted at her. "Quit calling me Sanada-chan, just call me Mayu."

She smiled at her. It's a good thing that despite the bullying that she received from her classmates, there's still someone who befriended her and ready to help her in times of trouble. "Okay, I'll call you Mayu-chan then. And call you can call me Aiko."

"That's better to hear, Aiko-chan."

"By the way, why are you still here?" Aiko asked Mayu.

"I'm waiting for you. Let's hang out together."

"Hang out?" She doesn't know if she will accept her offer. She's not the out-going type of person, she prefer to stay at home, read books and study.

"Yeah, it will be fun, don't decline my offer please?" Mayu pleaded.

She sighed, she wouldn't want to see Mayu's disappointed face, she's a good friend of hers and she will do everything to please Mayu. Besides, she's already on her last year on high school, might as well she needed to experience what a normal high schooler do after class. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"Yes! Come on, but before we leave let's wait for my other friend, Akaya." _Akaya? I know someone with the same name but I think he's different._ "I will introduce him to you and the rest of the regulars of the tennis team." Mayu told her, her voice full of excitement.

"The tennis team?" She asked Mayu with a knotted forehead.

"Yes, the tennis team of our school. All of the regular players are my friends and the vice-captain is my twin brother, Gen-chan."

Aiko gathered her things and carry her bag. She and Mayu walked out of the room and headed to the tennis courts.

Mayu continue talking about the tennis team. "You know, the tennis team of our school is really great the players are really competitive. During middle school, they became National Champion two times in a row too bad Seigaku won last year." Aiko just listened to Mayu. She can see the tennis court from their distance and can hear the loud cheers of the fan girls that surrounded the tennis courts. "They're all nice, though most of the time, they can be weird. And by the way, Marui and Niou are one of the regular players." the raven-haired girl added.

She suddenly stopped walking. _Niou the jerk is there?_ Yeah, she remembered that Marui and Niou were talking about tennis practice yesterday.

"Hey Aiko-chan, don't be scared of Niou, he's a jerk, I know, but he's also my friend, he can be nice too, but if ever he will tease you or do something to you, I will protect you okay?" Mayu said, reassuring her safety from Niou.

Mayu held her by the wrist and dragged her to the tennis court. "Come on now." Aiko just let Mayu pull her.

The tennis courts were surrounded with several fan girls, screaming their lungs out, cheering for the players who were currently playing a practice match. There's a sheer size of crowd spread out around the courts. Mayu's grip on her wrist loosened and as they neared the courts she was dragged and compressed by these annoying fangirls.

_It's hard to breathe!_ After a moment of being dragged by the crowd, an arm encircled on her waist and dragged her away from the crazy crowd. The moment she managed to breathe again, she faced her saviour and she was shocked to see his annoying smirking face, Niou Masaharu.

"You're always a damsel in distress Aiko-chan, and I'm your knight in shining armour. I'm glad that you went here to cheer for me. I now have an inspiration to play better." Niou smiled sexily at her that made the fangirls who were watching them gasped in shock.

"I did not come here to cheer for you, jerk!" She shouted at him.

The crowd behind them started to chatter.

_"How dare that girl call Niou-sama a jerk!"_

_"She's so disrespectful!"_

_"And why is she allowed to go inside the tennis courts, while we cannot?"_

_"And Niou-sama was the one to bring her inside!"_

_"It's so unfair!"_

With the angry statement of the fan girls surrounding the tennis courts, she probably got herself into more trouble, and that's because again of the jerk in front of her, who's still smirking evilly.

"Aiko-chan!" Mayu approached her. "I'm glad you're safe and manage to go inside. I'm sorry if I lose my grip on you."

"It's okay, Mayu-chan." She smiled at her.

"She's safe because I saved her. You should thank me." Niou winked at them.

"If I know you just have a hidden agenda, Niou." Mayu told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm really hurt, Mayu-chan, you're suspecting my intention?" Niou's feigned a hurt expression.

"Because you're suspicious."

"Tarundorou!" Niou winced once he heard that authoritative voice."Niou! It's your turn to play! Why are you slacking off?" A guy wearing a black bull cap approached them with a poker face.

"Hai, Sanada I will practice now. You can quit shouting at me, before I become deaf." Niou told the poker-faced guy.

"Niou!"

"Hai, hai." Niou faced Aiko again. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. She blushed with what he did. "Cheer for me," he said with a sultry voice and then headed to the court. She can feel the death glares that the girls behind her were giving her. She's in a big trouble, she can imagine how these girls will punish her because of the attention that their Niou-sama was giving her. She shivered.

"Oi Gen-chan, don't shout and quit being angry often, you'll have wrinkles at a very young age." Mayu told the guy with a black cap. He must be Mayu's twin brother. She stared at the tall man in front of her, he's an exact opposite of Mayu, she can't believe that they are really twins. Mayu is a cheerful girl while her twin seems stiff and ill-tempered. She knew a pair of twin, her cousin's step siblings. They were not opposite but they often fight, both are talkative and spirited. She became friends with them but it's been three years since she last saw them.

Sanada glared at his twin sister. "If you're just here to piss me off, then you should leave now, Mayu."

"You know Sasuke is right to call you Jii-chan..." Mayu said grinning widely as she remembered what happen at their house earlier this morning.

_"You cannot give up until you've moved this one hundred soy beans!" Sanada Genichirou told himself as he slowly and painstakingly moving the soy beans with his chopsticks from one plate to another. Obviously, this is one of his more insane training. Mayu had enough of watching her brother doing such ridiculous training and decided to voice her irritation but their nephew, Sasuke, beat her to it._

_"What are you doing yelling so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked his uncle as he entered the dining room with only his pajama. "You're freakin' loud. Old uncle Genichirou." He added as he took a bit liberty to call his uncle Genichirou an old man._

_"Good morning too Sasuke-kun and who're you calling old?" Sanada said sternly while Mayu stopping herself not to laugh covering her mouth to silence her own chuckle._

_"Well you are my uncle, and that means you're old...Genichirou."_

_"You Lil' Brat, Get Over here!"_

_"Old Man, Old Man." Sasuke chanted as he continue to tease his uncle._

_"Old Man, Old Man..."_

Even their grandfather Sanada Gen'emon join in the laughter, "Even Genichirou loses his cool against his nephew. Through, to be only a high schooler and be called an old man already."

"Grandfather!"

Mayu pouted at her brother. "I'm not here to piss you off okay, I want to introduce to you guys my new friend, Aiko-chan." Mayu tapped her shoulder. "And please Gen-chan, quit glaring, you might scare Aiko-chan." Mayu faced her. "I want you to meet, my twin brother, Sanada Genichirou, the vice captain of Rikkaidai tennis club. Gen-chan, this my new friend, Hagino Aiko, she's a transferee, so be nice to her."

Sanada extended his hand and offered her a hand shake. She accepted his hand and shook it lightly.

"I'm pleased to meet you Sanada-san."

"Same here." Sanada spoke coldly. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in our school."

"I hope that too **_I wish_**…" _But I think it is impossible because of Niou_.

"I have to go now, I still have to supervise the members." Sanada told them and leave them. Together with Mayu, they sat on the bleachers and watch the practice game of Yukimura and Sanada. She must say, that the members of the club are really good and though she hated to admit, Niou is a good player, his moves are swift and full of confidence.

"Mayu-chan-senpai!" Someone shouted. A guy with a black seaweed hair was approaching them.

_He looks familiar to me.._

"Akaya!" Mayu called him. Akaya? So he's the Akaya that she was talking about, the Akaya that she knows and Mayu's Akaya is the same.

"I almost defeated Yanagi-senpai in our practice match!" Akaya exclaimed happily. "And once we competed again I'm sure I'll win!" the second year ace added. "Typical, you still eager to pursue your dream to defeat the three demons." Akaya nodded vigorously. "That's because they're really good." Akaya laughed.

"Akaya?" Aiko called him.

Akaya looked at her, his emerald eyes widened as he recognized her. "Aiko-nee-chan?"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

Akaya hold her hands and shook it heartily. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"I am glad too."

"You know each other?" Mayu asked her. She nodded as an answer.

"Aiko-nee-chan is my Cassie-nee-chan's cousin. We often spend our vacation on their house in Kyouto, but it's been three years since the last time we visited them." Akaya explained. The Cassie that Akaya was talking about was his step sister and Aiko's cousin. Akaya faced her again. "Since when did you leave Kyouto?"

"Just a month ago. My father opened a new business in Kanagawa, so we moved here and I transferred here in Rikkai."

"What's this commotion, puri-" Niou was standing in front of them, Marui is behind him, popping his bubble gum as usual.

"Oi Niou, Marui you still have a practice game, right?" Mayu said.

"We're having a break, so what's happening here huh? And Bakaya why are you holding Aiko-chan's hands?" Niou stared at their hands. Akaya let go of her hands. "Back off brat, that's my girl."

"Your girl?" Akaya exclaimed. Aiko blushed, why does he have to tell that to everyone.

"I'm not your girl!" Aiko shrieked.

"Well, not yet, but soon you will be." Niou grinned.

Akaya spoke again. "So you are the girl that Niou-senpai is talking about…"

"Yes she is Niou's girl." Marui said after popping his gum.

"Back off Bakaya." Niou said, authoritative.

"You can't tell him to back off Niou because they were childhood friends." Mayu stated.

"Childhood friends?" Niou's face looked puzzled.

"She's my onee-chan's cousin. She's also my twin sister's close friend from childhood." Akaya stated.

Niou went silent for a while. Aiko was puzzled why Niou acted that way, it's the first time that he became silent.

"**Tarundorou!"** They heard Sanada's voice again. "The three of you there, why are you slacking off?"

Niou and Marui scooted back to the tennis court and continue their match. "It's nice seeing you again, Aiko-nee-chan, I have to go now again and practice." Akaya left them. Sanada is very strict.

"It's the first time that Niou became silent, when Akaya said something about Aya…" She said.

"Aya was Niou's ex girlfriend." Mayu answered as the matter of factly.

"Ex-girlfriend?" she exclaimed. She can't believe that her friend Aya became his girlfriend. Aya is a sweet girl…why did she let herself carried away by Niou Masaharu's tricks.

"Niou had hurt her, that's why she transferred and left Rikkai. She was Niou's second serious girlfriend." Mayu said.

"Second? Who's the first one?"

"Hey! Did you see that? Yagyuu-kun just made his golf drive.." Mayu exclaimed changing the topic between them, clearly that her friend doesn't want to talk about it._"But I can't still believe that Aya fell in love with that jerk_…"Aiko said with disgust. "Look, Aiko the match between my brother and Yukimura is starting." Aiko just smiled at her friend as they continue watching the tennis team's practice matches.

* * *

><p>After the tennis practice, Mayu introduced Aiko to the rest of the tennis regulars. She met the captain, Yukimura Seichi, he seems so kind and he's soft spoken. He possess a face of an angel. She also met the famous data man of the team, Yanagi Renji, whose eyes are so small, she wondered if he still can see with such eyes. She then was introduced to the gentleman, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Mayu said that he was Niou's doubles partner. She wished that he's not his partner in crime. And lastly, she met the bald guy with tan skin, Kuwahara Jackal. He's a half-brazilian. The Rikkai tennis team seems nice and accommodating, of course it excludes Niou Masaharu, as well as his friend Marui Bunta.<p>

"Let's go to the arcade!" Akaya exclaimed. "I want to play in the arcade and I will definitely defeat Marui-senpai in a video game battle."

Marui popped his bubble gum before he answered. "You will never defeat me Bakaya,why don't you just stick playing ottome on your little NDS."

"Hey." Akaya protested feeling insulted by the self-proclaimed tensai, "I don't play ottome games! those games are only for girls! the seaweed haired teen added pouting his lips in the process. "You're all talk no actions, bring it on!" Marui said full of spirit.

"Let's go with them Aiko-chan, it will be fun. I often go the arcade shop with these guys, I promise you that you will enjoy." Mayu told her excitedly.

Aiko looked at Niou secretly, who was busy chitchatting with his friends. "I don't know if I should go with you guys…" Aiko almost whispered.

"You're worried about Haru?" Mayu asked her. Aiko just nodded as an answer.

"Don't worry about him, as long as I'm with you, he can be tamed. Come with us, please?" Mayu said with pleading eyes.

"I promise you'll have some fun."

She's still having doubts about Niou being tamed but she can't refuse Mayu. "Okay then, I'll go with you guys." She smiled timidly.

Mayu smiled at her and dragged her with her arms.

"Come on now guys, let's go!" Mayu told the guys. "Gen-chan, are you coming with us?"

"I'm not coming, I still have kendo practice." Sanada said as he was preparing to leave the group with Yukimura and Yanagi. Mayu pouted at her brother, "Your no fun at all Gen-chan! You're always serious and irritable I am not going to wonder that someday you'll wake up in the morning old and grey. It seems like you have all the problems of the world." Mayu said with a pout. "You're no fun at all." she added.

"I don't do fun." the older Sanada said stoically.

"How about you, Yukimura-kun and Yanagi-kun? Are you guys coming with us?" Mayu asked the other so-called demons of Rikkaidai.

Yukimura smiled at them. "I still have things to do, maybe next time, Mayu-chan."

"Same here, I still have more important things to do." Yanagi said as he was furiously scribbling on his notebook.

"Don't force those three anymore, Mayu-chan. The three demons of Rikkaidai doesn't know how to have fun." Niou said with a smirk.

"I'll let that pass, Niou." Yukimura smiled mysteriously. Aiko doesn't know why but there's something with his smile that she can't figure out. Right then, Aiko realized that Yukimura Seichi is a lot scarier than Sanada. He's unpredictable. Now she knew why he's the captain. She also felt that even Niou was intimidated with him.

"Alright if you guys really not wanted to join, then so be it." Mayu said with disappointment in her voice.

"Let's go now! I really wanted to beat these senpai-tachi!" Akaya said energetically.

"Bakaya you will eat dust." Marui told his kouhai confidently.

Aiko just sighed as they headed to the arcade shop. Niou winked at her, he seemed very pleased that she joined them. _He'll just tease me again…but I don't care, it's not as if I joined them because of him…I joined them because of Mayu-chan._

* * *

><p>"No!" Akaya exclaimed loudly. He got defeated by Marui in a video game. "I want a rematch!" Kirihara demanded.<p>

The two were seating in front of a video game in that crowded arcade gaming center. Many teenagers were there, having fun playing with the different arcade games.

Marui blew his gum and popped it. "No matter how many rematch you ask for, you will never defeat a tensai like me." Jackal cannot help but to sweatdropped at this. "I will defeat you in this next round." Akaya said confidently.

"Let's get it on!" The two guys continue their fateful match.

It was the first time that Aiko step her feet inside that kind of place and she have to admit that it seems fun to be there. Although it's so noisy, she was still having fun. She enjoyed watching the game between Akaya and Marui. Both are serious in that match. On the other hand, Niou and Jackal were also having a match in the dance revolution. She hated to admit but Niou's got good moves. Lastly, Yagyuu was playing alone the golf simulator.

"Come Aiko, let's grab some stuffed toys in the claw cranes!" Mayu said excitedly. Mayu dragged her to the claw cranes where cute stuffed toys are inside the machine. "Here's some token, just manipulate the joystick, all you have to do is have a precise timing. When you're a beginner it's hard to manipulate but eventually you will find it easier as long as you practice." Mayu said, "My boyfriend and I always went to a medical or plants related dates so once I told him that we should go to other places such arcade shops. And when we did he got me a cute spongebob toy from this machine." Mayu said fondly.

Aiko blinked a few times, "You have a boyfriend Mayu-chan?" Mayu look around frantically making sure that no one's listening to their conversation. "Yes, but its only our secret Aiko-chan if everyone learn about it especially my brother I'm dead." Mayu said to Aiko secretly with the hush tone on her voice.

"I see, don't worry I won't tell anything to anybody." Aiko said to her friend, "You can trust me." she added smiling to the raven-haired girl. Aiko then turned to the machine before her, she holds the coin and insert it in the toy machine. She saw the timer began and she started manipulating the joystick. She placed the claw above a cute Patrick the star stuffed toy. She was able to clasp the tip of Patrick's head and it was lifted. She manipulated the joystick slowly, she really wanted to get the stuffed toy but the claw stopped moving, times up!

She sighed. She was really eager to get the toy. "It's all right, you'll surely get that next time." Mayu said, she was now holding a toy in her hand. Aiko pouted, she wanted have one too.

"I'll just go buy tokens." She told Mayu. Aiko walked to the token booth and buy ten tokens. She really wanted to get that toy! She was really well-aware that she's becoming impatient and frustrated all just because of this toy machine.

She returned to the claw crane and started controlling the joy stick but she failed again. She tried again and again until she already consumed all the tokens. She wanted to kick the machine! She's so frustrated!

"Aiko-chan its alright, you can try again. Wait here, I'll buy you tokens." Mayu told her and walked to the token booth.

She just stood there staring at the cute Patrick the star stuffed toy. She pouted, she really wanted to have that! A moment later, she felt that someone stood beside her, she looked up and saw Niou, wearing his usual smirk "You want that stuffed toy?" he asked her.

"I'll get it for you." Niou said to the smaller girl.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can get it by myself." She told him stubbornly and focused again her eyes on the claw crane machine.

"But I saw that you had numerous tries but you were never able to get it." He insisted.

"I still need practice, later I will really get it."

"You lack on timing pigtail." Niou pointed out making her twitched in annoyance, she felt him move beside her and the next thing she knew, he inserted a coin in the machine and he started controlling the joystick skillfully. The claw clasped the pink stuffed toy and moved swiftly until it reached the hole where the toys should be drop. Niou pulled the stuffed toy out of it and handed it to her.

Aiko stared at the huge stuffed toy in her hands, Niou really got it for her. "Don't expect me thank you because I did not ask for you to get it for me," she said.

"I'm not asking for your words of thanks, I want action than words." Then suddenly, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. His face swiftly bends down with the intent to kiss her fully on her lips. Her eyes widened with what he did but thankfully her reflex kicks in, she pushed him away. Aiko looked around and saw that many eyes were staring at them. Aiko looked at Niou, he was smiling with the mixture of amusement on his handsome face. He is a certified Jerk! Her cheeks now are burning because of the shameful thing that happened. Her eyes become blurry, she never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She run past him but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't touch me," she said sternly but his gripped just tightened. "Let me go!" she tried to pull away her hand.

"I won't let you go."

She looked at his serious face. "Please stop doing this to me…I can't take it anymore…" she sobbed. Niou's face softened and let her go. Aiko run away from that place with her eyes full of tears. _Why is he doing this, what have I done to him to make him treat me harshly._

"You overdid it Yagyuu." Niou who's dressed as Yagyuu commented surprisingly appearing behind the fake Niou.

Yagyuu shrugged it off, "Who cares?" he said as he tried to impersonate his double's partner's probable reaction.

* * *

><p>AN thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	4. Date Gone Wrong

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own POT nor Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu and actually I do not own anything in this story, from the original characters to the whole idea, it's not mine at all, it was from YUZURU RENGE. This story is a collaboration with her. Thank you so much girl!

Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorite list and their story alert

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

"Uhm, minna-san, what do you want our class to do on the cultural festival?" Aiko asked her classmates. They all started murmuring to each other about what they wanted to do in the festival.

"I want cotton candy."

"I want Kingyo Sukui!"

"How about a shooting game?"

Aiko scribbled on the black board everything her classmates suggested. "Now, let's vote and pick one of these," she told them.

"What?" Her classmates complained.

"I only want cotton candy!" a girl said.

"No, let's have Kingyo Sukui!" another girl said.

"But we can't do that all..." she reminded them.

"That's great idea, Hagino, we will do that all!" Masaki announced to everyone. Their classmates cheered happily.

"B-but...there's no way that sensei will agree on that," she stuttered. Their sensei will probably won't like the idea of doing all the activities, she might get scolded if they do that.

Masaki walked to her and hit the table using her both hands. Aiko stepped back. "Majority of us wanted to do it all, so you, as the head of the committee must be the one to take care of everything that we suggested, right everyone?"

"Right!" the class agreed.

Masaki smirked and crossed her arms. "So you must inform sensei about what we have decided."

"B-but…" Aiko looked at Niou, who was sitting at the far back of the classroom. She remembered what he did to her yesterday. He make fun of her again when he kissed her in front of so many people in that arcade center. When she reached their house, she just cried her heart out. She was really embarrassed with what happened_. I will never ask for his help, I'll handle this myself._

She sighed. "I'll tell this to sensei," she said to her classmates and stormed out of the classroom.

When she reached the faculty room, she told their sensei what the class wanted for the festival and he did not like it.

"It's not possible for the class to do that all!" he scolded her.

She just bowed her head. "Sensei, they can't pick of just one activity so they said that we should just do them all."

"Hagino-chan, you must take care of everything about the cultural festival. It is an activity that teachers can't interfere since it should be done by the students. If you guys really wanted to do that all then you must calculate the expenses, now go and do your tasks," the sensei told her.

"Yes, sensei." She bowed her head and left the faculty room. As soon as she arrives their house, she immediately do her tasks of estimating the possible expenses. She was awed when she was done, each of them needed to contribute a big amount of money just to make all the activities possible.

The next day.

"Listen everyone for our class to do all the activities that you guys suggested, each of us must contribute a huge amount of money," Aiko informed her classmates. When she told them the amount, all of them complained.

"What?" her classmates exclaimed.

"There's no way that I'll produce a big amount of money for just one school activity," a guy complained.

"That's why I told you to pick just one but you guys didn't listen…" she said.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Masaki said.

"Yeah me too," a girl agreed.

"Let's not do it anymore besides it is the head of the committee's fault if we won't be doing this, so she'll be the one scolded, not us," another girl said.

"That's right!" they agreed.

Her classmates gathered their things and started to leave the classroom. _Sensei will be mad at me if we will not participate in the school festival,_she run fast to the classroom's door and block her classmates, she spread her arms, not wanting them to leave just yet.

"It's not good to skip the festival. You guys should not run from your responsibilities, this is a great chance for us to cooperate. I won't let you guys leave until we settle everything," she said firmly.

"Was this about cooperation or you just wanted to save your face?" Masaki asked her.

It hit her, she doesn't want their sensei to scold her…

"B-but…" she stuttered.

"Get out of our way, dork." Masaki pushed her out of the doorway and she fell flat on the floor. Mayu went to her.

"Are you alright, Aiko-chan?" Mayu helped her to sit up.

Aiko just nodded.

"I'll ask our classmates to come back and cooperate," Mayu said and went out of the classroom. Almost all of their classmates had leave the classroom except for one, Niou Masaharu. He was walking his way to the door.

When she felt that he was now near her, she said, looking down, "I-I wanted to go out with you," Aiko stuttered. Niou stopped and look at her, still sitting on the floor. She looked up to him and spoke again, "I wanted to go out with Niou-kun." she said a little louder.

She lost hope when she saw him continue walking away. She was really hopeless now, sensei will be probably mad at her. She was in the verge of crying when she heard Niou's voice outside their classroom. She stood up and scoot out of the classroom. She saw him stopping their classmates from leaving.

"Planning to rebel without my permission? Go back now," he ordered their classmates. She also saw Mayu trying to convince their classmates to go back.

"Aiko-chan is right that this is a great chance for us to cooperate," Mayu said persuading their classmates to go back and cooperate.

"You can't make us follow that dork, Sanada-chan," Masaki said eyeing Aiko with deep hatred mirrors on her hazel eyes.

"If everyone of you, won't follow her, that would only mean that you are standing against me," Niou said firmly.

"N-Niou-sama, what are you talking about?" Masaki said not believing that their Niou-sama is siding alongside the showa girl.

"Didn't I tell you guys already that she is my future girlfriend? So you must not go against her because that would only mean that you are also going against me," he said. "We must do this activity and as one of the head of the committee, you must follow me."

"We thought that you are not interested in this activity too, Niou?" Marui said while chewing with his gum.

"I won't be interested in something that I can't afford but if we will make enough money or we improvise, we can make all the activities that are listed," he said. "Who among you guys has air gun?"

Three guys raised their hand. "Then we won't need to buy air guns and the price will be deducted in our expenses. Who among you have an inflated swimming pool?"

A girl and a guy raised their hand. "Great, then that means that we won't need to buy a swimming pool. If you guys have the things that we needed for the festival, then all you have to do is bring it so that we won't spend so much money," he said.

Their classmates cheered. They started to talk about their suggestion for the festival.

"I know where to buy candies for a cheap price."

"We have a cotton candy maker in our house."

"I know where to buy inexpensive stuff toys for the prices."

"That's great, if we continue to work like this, we will be able to afford all of the activities," Niou said.

They all yelled in excitement and return inside the classroom for further discussion about the festival. Mayu approached her. "Everything will be fine now, Aiko-chan."

She just smiled timidly. Their classmates are now discussing with one another about their plans. Niou was the one supervising them, she just watched him and she can't believe that he is a great leader. When he had a chance, she went to him. "Thanks for the help," she said.

Niou smirked. "You don't have to thank me, you know that you have to pay for this with a date, right?"

"I-I know," she stammered.

"I'm really looking forward to our date. I'll do my part as the head of the committee but you must do your part too," he said with a crooked smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, they begin the preparations for the school festival. Aiko can't believe that a jerk like Niou can really be a good leader and manipulate everything. Just like what they have decided in order to minimize the expenses, they will improvise. They bring the things such as air guns, inflated swimming pools, cotton candy makers and utensils that they needed. The money contribution of each student was minimized because of improvising. Aiko was really amazed that her classmates are really cooperating with the activity with Niou as the leader.<p>

As soon as the class ended, the students left their classroom at once.

"Aiko-chan, you're not leaving yet?" Mayu asked her.

"No, not yet. I will check first if the materials that we will be needing for the festival are already complete. I want it to be perfect," Aiko said while eyeing her work.

Mayu smiled at her. "You're really dedicated to your work Aiko-chan. Don't overdo it, okay?" she said. "I will leave now, my boyfriend and I will go out on a date today," Mayu said with a wide smile on her lips.

"Really?" Aiko asked her friend with a big smile. She's really pleased to see her friend that happy.

"I will introduce him to you one of these days," Mayu said picking up her book bag over her desk.

"I will wait for that day, Mayu-chan. I really wanted to meet that boyfriend of yours," she said.

Mayu waved at her. "Bye, Aiko-chan."

"Bye, enjoy your date."

Mayu smiled at her once again before she left.

Aiko sighed. She wished that one day she will find a boyfriend too that will make her happy. Someone who will accept her as she is and will always be there by her side.

She checked the box of their materials. She was holding in her hand a check list to make sure if they have all the materials needed.

"I didn't know that you're still here, pigtail," she heard that someone spoke from behind. She harshly turn around and saw Niou standing by the doorway. He walked slowly towards her.

"Why did you come back?" she asked. "I thought that you already left."

"I forgot something on my desk." Niou pointed his desk. Aiko saw a notebook on his desk. How idiotic of him to leave his notebook there.

She just ignored him and continue what she was doing. She felt that Niou stayed on her back and did not go away to get his notebook. Suddenly, his arms snaked around her waist. She stiffened with his actions and her heart beats so fast.

"Do you know that there's no one around here in the building beside the two of us?" Niou whispered in her ears. She felt a tingling sensation when she felt his hot breath fanned on her ear.

"So what?" she asked him trying to ignore the sensation that he's giving her.

Niou turned her around to face him. "Meaning we can kiss, without anyone to disturb us," he said huskily while looking at her lips teasingly.

"I won't let you do that anymore after that incident in the arcade centre or like what happened at the first day of school," she said looking away from him, hiding her flushed face.

Niou's lips arched up. _What will she do if she find out that Yagyuu was the one who was going to kiss her back on the arcade?_

Aiko's heart beat faster as he continue to gaze at her and when his face descended, she moved her face away from him. "Hey Aiko-chan, don't move your face away, look up at me," he said.

_I want to know what he was thinking_. Gathering all her wits and strength, she faced him."Are you serious with me?"

"Of course I'm serious with you…" Niou said his blue hues staring intently on her emerald once.

Her eyes widened with his statement and her heart beat like crazy. But he spoke again. "Seriously playing around."

His face slowly went down to hers, when their faces were just a few inches apart, Aiko shrieked and pushed him away.

"I will never let you kiss me again!" Aiko shouted at him. Niou just laughed loudly, he was really amused with this girl.

"Okay, I won't force you now, but tomorrow will be our date," Niou told her.

"Why tomorrow? The school festival is not yet done," she said.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, a perfect day for our date and I just want it to be done sooner, I can't wait any longer," he said with crooked smile. "And because you are the one who asked me out, you will be paying all the expenses on our date."

"What? All the expenses?" she exclaimed, she really can't believe this guy.

"Yes, all the expenses. Why, do expect me to pay for this date when you are the one who asked me out?" Niou asked her, still smiling crookedly.

_I asked you out because I don't have the choice_! She wanted to tell it to his face but she just kept her mouth shut, she doesn't want to piss him off. He might manipulate their classmates again not to cooperate and she will be scolded by their sensei. She sighed. "Fine, I'll pay for all the expenses tomorrow."

"Good, so see you tomorrow. We'll meet at the train station, 3 pm, sharp," he said.

"Okay, fine, tomorrow then." Aiko gets her bag and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Aiko arrived home, she opened her closet to look for a suitable dress to wear tomorrow on her date with Niou. She laid all her clothes on her bed, scrutinizing each one. <em>Hey, wait, why am I wasting my time looking for a nice dress tomorrow?<em>

Her door opened and her fifteen-year-old sister Ayumi, came in. "Onee-chan!"

Aiko was startled that she rushed to gather all her clothes on her bed and try to hide it from her sister. Her sister is so nosy and observant that she will probably find out that she's preparing for a date tomorrow.

Ayumi smiled wickedly. "Why do you have to hide those? It's not as if I'm interested in your clothes onee-chan." She laughed. "I don't like the kind of clothes that you wear, Cassie-nee-chan's fashion sense is what I really love." She was talking about their cousin on their mother side.

"I know I have a lame fashion sense you don't have to point that out, okay?" Aiko hissed.

"Why do you have to look at those clothes you have as if you're preparing for date?" Ayumi asked her.

Bull's eye. She stiffened with what she said. She knew it, she will find it out. "A-ah, I'm just looking at them because…" Aiko ransacked in her mind the proper excuse to tell her nosy sister. "I'm donating some of them for the less fortunate people…for the victims of tsunami! Yeah that's it." Aiko laughed.

Ayumi eyed her suspiciously. "You're lying."

Aiko's eyes widened. "Of course not! Why would I lie?" she denied and looked away.

"You're a terrible liar, onee-chan. You're hiding something, I know you too well, I know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth, "Ayumi said. "Maybe you're really going out on date!"

"N-no, of course n-not," Aiko said and then looked away.

"Aha! You're really going out on a date!" Ayumi shouted and walk to her to give her a tight hug. "Finally, onee-chan, you are now a human being!"

Aiko pull herself from her hug. "I'm now a human being? Why, am a not a human before?" she scowled at her.

"No, you are not a human before onee-chan. You don't even bother to glance at a male before, you're like an alien or something." Ayumi laughed out loud. "But now you are dating…I really am happy for you, onee-chan." She sniffed.

She cringed with her sister's 'drama'.

"Onee-chan, if you're going on a date, you should wear decent clothes," Ayumi said.

"Decent clothes? Why, are my clothes not decent at all?" she asked her sister.

Ayumi pouted and spoke again, "Okay, let me rephrase it, you should wear fashionable clothes for your date. How can you make a guy fall in love with you with such dorky clothes, onee-chan, no offense meant."

She understand her sister, she knows that her clothes are really dorky and not fashionable at all. But why should she waste her time to make herself beautiful if the guy she would date is not at all her type of guy?

"It's okay, I don't need 'decent clothes'" she said. "These are fine, just perfect."

"No, you must make yourself pretty onee-chan, wait here, I'll lend you my clothes." Ayumi scooted out of her room.

"Wait, Ayumi, you don't need to…" Aiko said but her sister didn't listen. When Ayumi came back to her, she was holding in her hands three dresses and two pairs of four inches stilettos.

"Here, pick one of this that suits you the best." Ayumi laid the dresses on her bed.

The three dresses are not the type of clothes that she will ever wear. They are too revealing! And the stilettos are too high, she can't imagine herself wearing that. She'll have a hard time walking with those and for sure, her soles will just gain blisters.

"Ayumi, I won't wear something like that," she told her sister.

"But you should wear them, the guy that you will date will surely drool if he will see you wearing fashionable clothes," Ayumi said and nudge her chin up. "My sister is very pretty, like me. All of us in the family are beautiful, always remember that, onee-chan. Please try them, I want to see you wear them," Ayumi pleaded.

Aiko just sighed, her sister is really persistent. "Okay, I'll try them on."She held the pink spaghetti strap dress with a plunging neck line. She winced. Can I really wear this? She took off her shirt and pants and put the pink one on.

"Perfect!" Ayumi commented while clapping.

"Perfect? Ayumi, my boobies are almost seen with this dress!" Aiko pointed at the plunging neckline.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, okay try this one too," Ayumi said and gave her the blue tube dress. But she doesn't like it either, she also tried the black one but still, it's not her taste at all, it's also as revealing as the first ones.

"The pink one suits you the best! Wear that tomorrow, okay," Ayumi told her and picked the blue and black dresses.

"But, Ayumi…I can't wear that…" she muttered.

Ayumi did not listen to her complaint and just leave her room.

Aiko deeply sigh and hold the pink dress. _Can I really wear this?_

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"He's the one who said '3pm sharp' but he's so late," Aiko muttered to herself. She's on the train station, waiting for her date to arrive. She's been there for almost an hour, she's really bored. Out of boredom, she playfully counts the people wearing purple clothes just to kill time and boredom. (A/N I really do this LOL) She has counted already on 667people in purple clothes but Niou is not yet arriving! She's really pissed off!

"You've been waiting for me?" she heard Niou's voice. She turned her to him and gave him a scowl. "What's with that super lame clothes? You did not even bother to make yourself look beautiful for me?" he commented as he scrutinized her. She was wearing an unzipped red hooded jacket and a white t-shirt with a Patrick the star print and cargo pants.

She just ignored his comment. "You said 3pm sharp." She pointed at a digital clock on the train station." It's already 4:05."

Niou chuckled. "I'm a busy person, I have some other things to do aside from this date that you asked for."

She winced at his statement, it sounded as if she forced him for this date but the truth is it's the other way around. If it's not because of him, she will never be in this situation. After the short travel from the train station, Aiko and Niou arrived at the theater house. As they enter the building, numerous girls standing by looks at their direction. Mainly to Niou. Aiko snorted, "_What could they possibly saw in this jerk that made them swoon to him that fast?"_Niou chuckled apparently he saw his date making face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't put your arms around me," Aiko said firmly but the silver-head ignored her. Using this advantage Niou ushered her towards the counter. "Let's watch this new flick, Mayu-chan said this is the newest romance flick that girls go crazy for," he said, his arms still wrapped on Aiko's shoulders while his other hand cupping his chin.

Aiko shook her head, "No, I'm paying so I am to choose what we're going to watch," she said looking for the movie poster she wants to watch.

Niou twitched as he realized what the girl beside him want them to watch. "Don't tell me you're planning to watch the silly movie for kids," the silver head playboy said his finger pointing out to the Spongebob Square Pants poster. (A/N Spongebob is my favorite, haha) At Niou's dismay, Aiko nodded her head in agreement while smiling.

"Yup! I've been waiting for another Spongebob movie, plus this _is my only time to watch this film." _She said. _This jerk really think he could molest me inside the cinema while watching the romance-flick. I won't let him do that, _Aiko said mentally.

Niou twitched in annoyance, an angry vein popping in and out of his forehead, first this pigtail girl showed up on their meeting place wearing unfashionable clothes. Then this girl now wants him to watch Spongebob with her.

**It's freaking Spongebob!**

"NO! we're going to watch this one," Niou strongly protested while pointing out to the romance-flick poster he mentioned earlier while pulling Aiko's wallet off her grasp. Aiko in return try to pull her wallet to her also; like they're on one on one tug-of-war. "No way! I'm paying so I am to choose the film we watch!"

In the end, Aiko won and they end up watching Spongebob. The audience inside are full of obnoxious kids. And also the sound of Spongebob making him bored even more.

_**"Isn't this great Squidward? It's just the three of us. You, me, and this brick wall you built between us!"**_

_**"Next, I suppose you'll want me to square-dancing with Patrick!"**_

_**"Did I? Did I Patrick? Or did your criminal mind hypnotize me into stealing the balloon?"**_

He couldn't believe this girl beside him, he scowled picking up his coke on the chair holder while taking a look on Aiko. The expression on her face is utterly and completely innocent. He couldn't say it. Even it pains him to admit, Aiko is **cute**. Her smile makes her face stand out even more. After realizing what he just thought, he put his hands over his head.

"_I couldn't believe I actually thought that pigtail is cute. This girl is amusing also this is my first time dealing with this kind of stubborn girl if I use 'The hard way' on this girl..."_Niou thought as he was about to do the 'hard way' on Aiko he stopped on midway. Moments later a loud laughter was heard.

"Surprisingly enough, that was pretty interesting. Spongebob." Niou said laughing while his arms again wrapped on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Don't do that," Aiko muttered but the silver head ignored her and continue to laugh.

"Right, Hagino?" Aiko looks up to Niou irritatingly but her heart ends up hammering against her chest when she saw Niou's genuine smile.

THUMP..

THUMP..

_"What's happening to me,"_before she could even think about any other explanation why her heart is beating so fast, she felt cold water being poured down on her head making her clothes wet. "Cheers for Spongebob!" Niou said as he throws the empty bottle of his Pocari Sweat on the trash bin. He then grabbed both of the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh, I am so sorry, in return I'll buy you a new dress."

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" Niou asked impatiently, Aiko has been inside the comfort room for god knows how long. He's getting impatient now.<p>

"W-Wait this dress feels really weird~" Aiko said from inside the comfort room. Niou twitched in irritation and open the door only to get surprise.

"AH.. don't look I told you it looks weird," Aiko said as she saw the silver head's reaction. She was pulling up the hem of her dress awkwardly.

Niou covered his hands over his mouth, "Hagino, you look weird," he said still couldn't take his eyes off her.

Aiko groaned in frustration, "I told you it looks weird, I'm going to change now," she said but Niou grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.

"Wait, what I meant is, that I didn't know it'll suit you so well that's why it's weird." Aiko couldn't believe what he was saying, suddenly her heart starts pounding against her chest.

"I mean you look really cute," Niou added making the brunette blush.

"L-Liar..."

"Fine believe it or not I don't care," Niou said as he went out of the comfort room.

"T-The heels of my shoes are way too high! How do I walk in this," Aiko said, her legs shaking.

"You're right, that's why I chose it. A shoe that you can't walk with, unless you hold my hand, "Niou said, offering his hand to Aiko, making her red as tomato."If you don't mind I'll lend you my hand," The silver head said intertwining his hands with Aiko's smaller ones.

_"This person really knows how to make a girl happy for the sake of making the girl__**his**__being kind is of course a natural thing. The worst date that's what I thought first…even though I know I'm not supposed to be moved._

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's the right way aim then hit," Niou said while teaching Aiko how to play the dart board.<p>

"Wow, it hit!" Aiko looks up to Niou to thank him but she suddenly stiffened when she saw him leaning down to her. Out of her instinct she look away to dodge his advances.

"Hagino, look up." Niou cooed huskily over her ears making her shiver. Aiko then felt his warm hand over her chest making her uncomfortable yet she have no strength to push him away.

"W-Wait Wait!" Aiko protested when Niou cupped her chin and lift it up to face him.

The silver head chuckled in amusement, "What, you stopped breathing? How cute Hagino," he said leaning down to kiss her.

Before she could even protest, Niou's lips settled over hers warmly. His lips stayed for only a few teasing seconds, and then they were lifted from her mouth. Before she could turn away he caught her lips again with an aggression that tilted her head back as he parted her lips. His tongue slid forward, forcing its way into her mouth.

"_No! something feels weird.."_Aiko thought gasping as she felt Niou's hand at her back fiddling with the zipper of her dress. He then guided her on the top of the lounger, with Niou towering her.

"What, are you really scared? I actually chose this dress because it's easy to take off," Niou said as he successfully zipped out the back of Aiko's dress and then pulled the hem of her dress revealing the brunette's white bra.

"No! Don't look!" Aiko said trying to cover her chest but Niou pinned her hands over her head.

"Come on don't be shy."

Aiko then turned to face Niou, her tears spilling out of her emerald eyes. "Do whatever you want, this is your **aim** right? Making girls fall in love with you then after that dump them. People like you is even worse than Plankton!"

"Plankton? What.," Niou said clueless what she was talking about. "But even though, Plankton is nothing like you! You're the worst of the worst!" Aiko said as she hurriedly stood up.

"Here!" She said throwing reasonable amount of money on Niou. "This is the money for the dress. This date is **over**! I don't owe you anything now," Aiko said wiping her tears.

"Keep the change!" She added before running away leaving Niou behind.

"That woman…comparing me to Spongebob's enemy...Plankton huh…she must be messing with me."

* * *

><p>AN thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	5. The School Festival

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own POT

A/N Thank you so much to those who read our story, especially to those who wrote a review!

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

"I still feel sleepy," Aiko mumbled as she walks her way to school. She yawned, covering her mouth. Her eyes still feels heavy and she felt like any moment now, it will surely close involuntarily. She did not sleep well last night because what happened last Saturday kept haunting her. She can't propel away that scene inside her head. She can't understand herself, she should not be thinking of that scene but it was the other way around, actually it kept playing inside her head for number of times. His kiss and his touch…Aiko shook her head robustly, she must not think of that already!

"Ohayou, Aiko-chan!" Aiko gasped and clutched her chest, startled of the voice that greeted her. She spun and she was greeted by the smiling face of her best friend Mayu, standing beside her was her twin brother, Sanada Genichirou.

"Ohayou, Mayu-chan, Sanada-san!" she greeted heartily and bowed her head.

"Ohayou," Sanada greeted back, poker-faced as ever.

Mayu smiled at her and encircle her arms around hers. "Let's walk together to school."

As they stroll to their school they talk about the upcoming school festival, about their plans and the program for that day. When they reached the gate of Rikkaidai, other students are also talking about the festival.

"I'm so excited for the festival!" Mayu said happily, "I bet that our class will be the best booth."

"Don't be so confident Mayu, our stall will probably be the best," Sanada interfered with them

"Gen-chan, don't be so sure. Ours will be the best!"Mayu declared proudly.

"We'll see that on the day of the festival," the emperor said.

"You bet," Mayu told her twin.

The older Sanada parted ways with them and proceeded to his classroom and they did too. The first one that Aiko saw at once is that certain silver-haired guy wearing his usual smirk. When they eyes locked, she immediately looked away. She can't look at him straight, she felt so embarrassed.

"Ohayou, Mai-chan, Aiko-chan," Niou greeted at them with a wink.

"Ohayou, Haru," Mayu greeted back with a warm smile.

"O-Ohay-you," Aiko stuttered while greeting him. She avoided eye contact with him, she can't look at him after that embarrassing moment that happened between them. She took her seat and just focused her eyes forward.

"Hey, how are you?" Niou spoke beside her.

She sighed deeply, she'll just pretend that what happened means nothing to her. "I'm perfectly fine, Niou-kun." She rummaged her bag and took out her textbook. She started to flip the pages and focused her eyes on it.

"Did you dream of me?" he asked her with his sultry voice.

"Can you please try not to disturb me? I'm studying, can't you see?" she said, irritated. She tried hard so as to make her voice sound natural. She must act natural!

Niou smirked. "Puri."

The bell rang and after a few moments, their sensei came inside their room. The homeroom teacher ordered them to work on the activities that their class will do on the cultural festival. "Hagino-chan, Niou-kun, I'll leave everything to both of you." Just that and their sensei leave them.

Niou stood up and clapped his hands to call the attention of their classmates. "Hey, all of you, work your asses out! Move! We're going to be the best stall in the festival," Niou declared to them

Everyone cheered and stood up from their seat. Niou tapped her shoulders that she felts as if thousand bolts of electricity run through her veins. "Hagino will give us instructions on what to do."

Aiko sighed deeply before she spoke, "Let us first do the decoration of our classroom…" she started and she was glad that her classmates are listening to her instructions. She went on and on and they just listen to her ideas. "Minna-san, let's work together and make this year's cultural festival the best," she said with a smile.

"Our class' stall will be the best!" Marui exclaimed. The rest agreed and cheered happily and then they started their tasks.

* * *

><p>They were done decorating the classroom and they need to put now the materials that they needed for the different activities and products that they will sell. Aiko was startled when an arm encircled over her shoulder that made her eyes widened and her heart started to beat erratically. "Aiko-chan, where will I put this?" Niou asked her, his face so near hers. He was holding the inflated swimming pool. She shrieked and budged away from him. Aiko still can't look at him straight, her heart kept thumping crazily everytime she gaze at him. She was afraid that he will found out that she's feeling uneasy towards him. She must act like she doesn't care about him. <em>I should act natural but I can't…<em>Aiko scribbled something on her notebook. She ripped it off and handed it to him, still looking away.

Niou read the note, "To do list?" he spoke with a knotted forehead.

"Yes, everything you have to know about the tasks are all listed there, so you don't have to go near me," Aiko said, her face is as red as a tomato.

Niou crumpled the paper on his hands.

"Why did you t-"

Niou's face went dark. "You really can't hide your hatred towards me puri~ I'm _really_ pissed off." He walked out of the classroom.

She was dumbfounded, Niou is mad at her. "Niou-kun…" she whispered. She felt like she wanted to apologize but she can't, she won't. It's better that way…

She snapped when someone called her, "Hagino, where will we put the cotton candy maker?" one of her male classmate asked her.

"Ah, just put that on that side." She gestured to the corner, near the black board.

"Hagino how about this?" her female classmate asked her holding a cloth.

Aiko became very busy giving instructions to her classmates for the past moments, they were almost done when she remembered Niou. _Where did he go?_ She shook her head vigorously. _I should not think of him, _she told herself. _But…he seems really mad at me…_another part of head spoke.

Aiko spotted Niou's bestfriend, Marui Bunta, popping his bubble gum as usual as he help a girl in arranging the stuffed toys for the prizes.

"Uhm, Marui-kun…" she called him softly.

Marui turned to her. "What's up, Hagino-chan?"

"I was wondering if you know where Niou-kun is…" _I was worried about him_, she wanted to add.

"You're looking for Niou? Why, are you worried about him being mad at you?" the self-proclaimed tensai asked her with a teasing smile.

She flushed, he's observant! She cleared her throat and made her voice firm, "I'm not worried about him. He's been gone for almost an hour, he should be here and help us as the head of the committee."

Marui grinned. "Is that so?"

"Of course." Aiko nodded. "He must not wander around in a crucial time like this. The festival will be tomorrow, we must settle everything today," she stated with rigid voice.

The read-head sniggered at her. "I bet Niou's in the Science lab by now. He loves to go there during vacant hours, so I assume that he's there."

"Thank you for the information Marui-kun," she said and stroll out of their classroom.

* * *

><p>As Aiko arrived outside the half-opened door of the science lab, she heard a girl giggle inside out of her curiosity she peak in, what she saw makes her really shock. Automatically her heart feels like being pierce by thousands of knife. There was Niou kissing their science lab teacher who was in the midst of removing the clip of her bra.<p>

"Sensei, come on turn your back." Niou said turning the older lady on her back, while he continue his ministrations and plant a teasing and playful kiss on her neck and shoulder. The older lady protested, "I don't like doing it on the back!" she said but Niou didn't listen he close his eyes and imagine Aiko. He remembered her flushed tear-stained face that scene wouldn't get out of his mind ever since that day.

"_I don't know why, I want to walk away out of this place but my legs couldn't move. It seems like I was stuck here."_Aiko said to herself as she watch the two before her, she couldn't believe that Niou would even do that kind of thing with their teacher. "_For god sakes she's a teacher!"_Aiko moved on her only making a creaking sound, catching the attention of the two inside. Flushed in anger, the older lazy pulled away from Niou.

"What do you think you're doing stupid girl! Go away!" the older lady demanded in anger and embarrassment while she re-button her uniform.

"I-I'm sorry I-" Aiko blushed as she tried to explain.

"Actually sensei you're the stupid here," Niou said as he coolly lean his back on the table behind him.

"What do you mean Niou-kun," the older lady said turning red.

"Sensei is too clingy. I hate girls like that and don't ever call my girl stupid because your stupider than you look," Niou said smirking.

"How dare you!" the teacher only could say before running out the room pushing Aiko out of her way.

"So, Hagino why-" Niou reached for her shoulders but she push him away.

"_With that hand...you touch her with that hand..."_

"What's your problem?" Niou asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm looking for you just to remind you that you got a responsibility. You've been gone for almost an hour which is so unfair because we're working so hard for tomorrow's festival while you are here, doing something with sensei," she said

He smirked. "Hagino-chan, you sounded like a jealous girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous. And why would I be jea-"

"Our relationship may be over beyond teacher and student a little beyond friendship but way before lovers. If you phrase it's just purely sexual." Aiko couldn't take it anymore so he was just playing all this time. "I am just playing with everyone else," Niou added.

"I can't understand people like you! If you have decided to love someone, then you should not do this! Only that way you can truly be happy isn't it?" Aiko said as she was stopping her tears.

Niou's face darkened, "_What love? What like?_ Indeed as I've said before as long as it's a girl, anyone is the same in the end the one who betrayed the feelings is always women."

Aiko is confused, "Why are you saying this? Is this something from your past?"

"Girls, after they say that they have nothing to do with you any more then they come and find you again. If you wish Hagino I can continue where we left off last time?" Niou said closing the distance between himself and Aiko. He was about to lean down to kiss her but stopped in the midway when he saw her tears flowing down her puffy cheeks.

"Stop crying, I won't do anything to you again..." Niou said his blue eyes staring intently on Aiko's emerald once.

He smirked, "**This bet...I lost**…" he said making Aiko's eyes widen in shock.

"Huh? What bet?"

"Hagino can't remember? The second day of the class I said I'm going to _make you**my** girl_ that my next target is **_you_**..." Niou said, "Last time we used to bet this kind of thing **'Making a girl fall in love' **after sticking with you for three weeks Hagino did not even give me her first night. But I am really happy I see now that making you my girl is impossible...so I lost..."Niou continued while patting her head like a pet.

"See you around Hagino," Niou said turning his back leaving her behind.

"_What you gave up already? So we won't be talking anymore? Looks like we're different after all..."_Aiko said to herself as the tears she was keeping before seep down her emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>The day of the cultural festival came. Many people came to visit their school on that special day. Mayu said that her boyfriend will come with his friends. Mayu asked her a favor not to tell her brother that she has a boyfriend. Mayu informed her that her brother knows her boyfriend but he does not know that they were a couple. They'll act casually in front of her brother. Aiko promised that she'll shut her mouth about the real score between her and her boyfriend.<p>

"Welcome," her female classmates greeted their customers. They were dressed in kimonos; they were tasked to be the ushers of that day's event.

So far, so good, loads of people came to their stall and they continue to earn more money. Aiko was happy that their hardships for the festival seem fruitful. Their customers were enjoying in their stall. She roamed her eyes around their classroom. _He's still not here…_She haven't seen Niou this day yet. _Why would I think of him still, he said that he gave up already,_ she thought.

"Aiko-chan!" Mayu called her name with full of excitement. "He's here!"

Aiko knotted her forehead. "He?" As soon as she realized who she was talking about, her eyes widened. "You mean, your-" Mayu eyed her knowingly. "Your friend is here?" she asked her friend with a teasing smile.

Mayu nodded and showed her her cell phone. "He sent me a message that he and his friends are waiting outside. My brother invited him to come here today with his teammates, they know each other since middle school. Gen-chan doesn't know much he made me happy!"Mayu giggled. "I'll go and meet them, come with me, I'll introduce him to you." Mayu held her hand and dragged her out of their room.

"But Mayu, we can't just leave…" Aiko protested.

"The others will take care of everything, don't worry Aiko," Mayu assured her, still holding her hand and towing her out of the high school building.

Aiko just sighed deeply, there's no harm in leaving their stall just for a while to meet up with her good friend's boyfriend and besides she was eager to meet the boyfriend of Mayu.

Mayu stopped when they were almost outside the high school building. "There they are. Suke is with my brother." Mayu pointed at the group near the huge Sakura tree.

* * *

><p>"Shiraishi, go buy me this!" Kin-chan pleaded to his captain while gaping at the takoyaki selling booth. Kintaro sniffed the aroma of the food. His mouth wide open as he continue to gawk at the delicious-smelling food. They were in the school grounds of Rikkaidai, visiting for the annual cultural festival and also to meet up with Shiraishi's girlfriend, Sanada Mayu. He was glad that Sanada-san invited him to come, he'll have an excuse to meet up with her girlfriend.<p>

Shiraishi walks to his kouhai and mussed his hair. "You tag along with us and yet you did not bring your own money?" he asked his red-head kouhai with amusement.

"I forgot to bring money. I was so excited when you told me that you're going here in Kantou Region because I will have a chance to meet Koshimae again," Kin-chan reasoned out.

"Echizen-kun is not studying here," Kenya spoke and then munch the chocolate-coated banana on his hand.

"His school is in Tokyo, not in Kanagawa," Kenya's cousin, Oshitari Yuushi informed him and bite the takoyaki on the stick.

Kintarou stroll to him and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Oshitari-kun, can I have some of your takoyaki?" he asked him pleadingly.

The blue-haired tensai of Hyoutei smiled. "Here, you can have it all." He handed him his takoyaki."

Kintarou jumped high and cheered happily, "Oshitari Yuushi-kun is kind!" He then turned to his team mate, Oshitari Kenya and then added, "Unlike the other Oshitari that I knew."

"What are you trying to say, huh, Kin-chan?" Kenya asked him with his eye brow raised up.

"I-won't-tell-you." Kintarou then eat all the remaining takoyaki.

"I'm glad to tag along with you Kurarin~!" Koharu exclaimed to his captain and giggled. "There are so many handsome students here at Rikkaidai!" Koharu then moved his hips like an eel. "And you even bring with you Kenya's hot cousin." Koharu then touched Yuushi's chest while doing his infamous lock on. Yuushi just winced at his action.

"Koharu, you're threatening my cousin, stay away from him," Kenya told his flirt teammate.

Instead of moving away from Yuushi, Koharu embraced him tightly and sniffed his scent. "You smell good too, I bet you're using an expensive perfume," Koharu said in a sultry voice.

"Oi Koharu, stop that! You're making an embarrassing scene here!" Kenya hissed, many people are staring at them.

"They are just envious," Koharu answered and lean his head on Yuushi's chest. Yuushi can't push him away from him, it's very ungentlemanly if he do that a man with a heart of a woman. He'll just bear it.

"That's adultery!" Yuuji protested to his doubles partner. Koharu just ignored him and continue clinging to the poor tensai of Hyoutei.

"Oi Echizen, what food would you like to try first? Takoyaki, grilled meat or sea foods?" a familiar voice come near them.

"I'm fine with anything," Ryoma answered gloomily.

"Oi why are you looking gloomy? This is a festival you must enjoy this event!" Momoshiro scolded his kouhai.

"You are the one who dragged me here," Ryoma reasoned out.

"Sanada-san specially asked us to come. I had things to do but arranged it somehow just to be able to come here!" Momo rebuked at Ryoma.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou called his former rival and run towards him. "You're really here!"

Ryoma and Momoshiro's eyes widened. "Kintaro?" they exclaimed together.

"Ah ecstasy- It's Seigaku's Momoshiro and Echizen-kun," Shiraishi greeted the two Seigaku regulars.

"Shiraishi-san!" Momoshiro called out and his gaze averted to the other familiar faces. "The two Oshitari are here too."

"And don't forget about me, Momoshiro-kun." Koharu left Yuushi and encircled his arms around Momoshiro's.

"Koharu-san!" Momoshiro flinched with Koharu's action.

"Koharu, you're committing adultery again!" Yuuji complained again.

"Did Sanada invited you too?" Ryoma asked the captain of Shitenhouji.

"Yes, he did," Shiraishi answered.

"I'm glad you all came," Sanada spoke as he walks to get near them.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sanada-san." Momoshiro bowed his head.

"I am thankful too, Sanada-san." Shiraishi bowed his head lightly.

"Gen-chan!" a female voice called out Sanada's nickname. They saw too girls running towards them; one with a raven hair and one with a brown pigtailed hair.

"Mayu," Shiraishi acknowledge his secret girlfriend while the raven haired girl winked back at him.

"Ah! Momoshiro-kun! Echizen-kun! You're here too! Kin-chan as well as Koharu-chan and Yuuji, Kenya and Hikaru…Welcome to Rikkaidai!" Mayu said while smiling warmly towards them.

"Ah, for those who doesn't know her, she's my twin sister, Sanada Mayu and with her is her classmate, Hagino Aiko," the emperor of Rikkaidai introduced to new arrived girls.

"Nice to meet you all," Aiko said and bowed her head. Mayu did the same.

The boys then introduced themselves.

"Feel free to roam around our school but first, I would like you all to go to our class' butler café," Sanada invited them.

"Ah, you should visit our stall too, it's just beside their classroom," Mayu also told them with a smile. The older Sanada glanced at his sister. She really wants competition.

"Alright let's go!" Kintarou exclaimed and leaped high. They all strode their way to the high school building. Koharu is between Yuushi and Momoshiro, his arms are round theirs while Yuuji keep on saying about **_adultery_**. Kintarou put his arms around Ryoma. Ryoma just let him though he felt irritated with it. Shiraishi was walking ahead of them, with Kenya and Sanada on his either side. Shiraishi simply turned his head and winked at Mayu quickly.

Mayu whispered to Aiko, "So, what do you say about my boyfriend?"

"I think he's cool and seems so nice. He's quite handsome, Mayu-chan, you hit the jackpot," Aiko murmured.

Mayu just giggled. "Yes indeed."

Aiko's cell phone beeped the message alert tone. She pulled out her cell phone from her skirt's pocket and read the message quickly.

"Mayu-chan you guys go ahead," she told her friend, "My sister is coming here, I'll wait for her near the gate, she said that she's almost here."

"Okay then, see you later." Aiko turned and head to the entrance gate. She stood and waited for her sister's arrival. She did not wait for too long, after a few minutes, her sister Ayumi came, dressed in her uniform.

"Onee-chan!" Ayumi called her.

"Ayumi," she acknowledged her sister.

"So how's the festival?"

"It's going smoothly," Aiko answered.

They walked side by side and when they reached the classroom, Aiko saw Niou, flirting with some of their female customers. She felt that something pinched her heart when she saw him flirting.

She looked away from him and then saw Mayu's boyfriend playing the Kingyo Sukui. Mayu was beside him, cheering

"Ah ecstasy," he said after catching a fish. Mayu clapped happily. Kenya, Echizen and Kintaro were busy eating cotton candy. On the other hand the poor Momoshiro and Yuushi were still with Koharu's grasp, they were headed to the Class 3-A's butler café.

"Hey, that's adultery! I told you you're the only one for me!" Yuuji continued to protest while Koharu pouted so girlishly making the second year ace of Shitenhouji wants to throw up. "But, I can't help it my girl instinct is kicking in!" he said as he frill on his pink hanky.

"Onee-chan, I want that stuffed toy." Ayumi pointed at the huge teddy bear.

"Ayumi, it's one of the prizes, if you want that, you should win in the shooting game," she informed her sister.

"But I'm not good in shooting…" Ayumi pouted.

"Then I'll get it for you, beautiful miss," Niou interfered.

Ayumi's eyes twinkled. "Really?" she asked him.

"Yes of course, anything for a beautiful lady like you," Niou spoke in his most soothing voice. He went to the shooting game and started to play. He managed to shoot all the targets. Aiko just watched him play and beside her was her cheering younger sister.

After the game, Niou get the huge teddy bear and gave it to Ayumi. "Thank you so much-" Ayumi stopped when she remembered that she still don't know his name.

"Niou Masaharu," he introduced himself.

"I'm Hagino Ayumi," she said, "Thank you so much Niou-kun." Ayumi smiled at him widely.

"You're welcome but I think I also deserve a prize for getting that teddy bear for you," Niou said.

"Of course, you also deserve a prize, what do you want?"

"A kiss perhaps?"

Aiko then interrupted. "Hey, Niou-kun spare my younger sister, please!" She was really furious, she can't let her sister be a victim of Niou's lethal charm!

"It's okay, onee-chan, it's just a kiss," Ayumi told her fuming sister. Ayumi tiptoed and kiss Niou's cheeks.

Niou just smirked. "Thanks for the kiss. I have to go now, the tennis club is preparing a stage play in the auditorium later." He turned to Aiko. "I'm not here earlier because we're preparing for it and we will decorate the stage now. Marui is already there." He looked at Ayumi again." So, Ayumi-chan, I'm inviting you to watch our play, you'll surely have fun."

"Oh, I would love to watch it," Ayumi answered.

Niou touched her cheeks before leaving. "See you later."

Ayumi followed Niou with her gaze, speechless. Aiko saw something in her sister's eyes that she didn't like; admiration. With realizing that her sister likes Niou, she felt a piercing pain her heart. _Why am I feeling this way?_

* * *

><p>AN Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review guys!

Btw other scenes here, specifically the arrival of Momo and Ryoma was based in pair puri that I watched the other day, it's really funny promise!


	6. Stuck With The Gentleman

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dear readers…please read the author's note before reading and leaving a review, you know guys there's an anonymous reader accusing us (me and yuzuru renge) of plagiarism. Heck, in the first place we credited the manga where we based it ever since the first chapter…

**Disclaimer:***coughs* I don't want to be accused of plagiarism so here it is, I'm going to say this now every chapter... I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu and I also based some scenes from the pair puri

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

"What's this feeling?" When she saw that look on her sister's eyes she felt as if she wanted to tell her to stop looking at Niou like that. That time she want to get angry at Niou, she also wanted to get angry at her sister but she knew, she have no reason to get angry. She have no claim to him. That day before the festival, she realize that she's in love with him. The day when he said he would stop on making her; his woman. "Agh! Why I'm thinking of that pompous jerk?." Aiko said nearly pulling the wits of her hair, she wouldn't let Niou or even her own little sister affect her job. She left their booth and walked around the campus to calm herself, she told her sister that she'll just go to the comfort room but found herself walking out of the high school building. She sighed deeply and sat on the bench.

Today, she will do what it takes to make this day special for her and to her classmates. "I better get ready!" She exclaimed vigorously and stood up. _"I need to prepare myself for the next event of our booth," _she thought as soon as Aiko went inside the comfort room two girls came out of their hiding place and lock the door using the key they stole from the janitor's station then removed the false sign, revealing its real sign; **_'The men's shower room'_**

Aiko is busy preparing, looking at her own reflection right in front of the mirror when she was suddenly taken aback, her heart skip a beat when she saw a blue-haired man putting a towel on his lower torso, droplets of water cascading downwards of his skin down to his firmed abdomen. They look on each other; before a loud-earth shaking yell was heard throughout the room.

"What the hell! What are you doing in the lady's room Yagyuu-kun!" Aiko turned around blushing, "Don't just stand there, hurry up and put your clothes on for heaven sakes!"

"_Ladies Room_? For all I know Hagino-san, this **is **men's shower room." Yagyuu said in a gentle manner but obviously a bit tick off because her scream still ringing on his ear.

"WHAT!This **is **lady's room! I saw the sign," she protested.

"Then someone played a prank on you this **is **men's shower room, you know the most appropriate way for you to do now is to leave the room Hagino-san," Yagyuu said while wiping his wet hair with his towel then put his spectacles on its proper place. "And why are you so nervous? Don't worry I won't do anything and I will not tell anyone about this."

She cupped her cheeks with embarrassment. "Oh please! I wish the earth would just swallow me alive!" she exclaimed aloud, hiding her face from Yagyuu she run towards the door opening it. She repeated the action several times but the attempt is a failure.

"What's happening Hagino-san?" Yagyuu asked, Aiko seeing this action she step away still uncomfortable at the presence of half naked man at her distance she could smell the shampoo he used the aroma is intoxicating. Yagyuu ignored the action and step in to open the door himself.

"The door is locked," he stated firmly.

* * *

><p>Mayu was still with Shiraishi and the rest of his gang as they play shooting game in the stall of class 3-B.<p>

"Ah ecstasy!" Shiraishi uttered as he shoots the targets; all bulls eye!

Mayu cheered happily as she witnessed his boyfriend's shooting prowess. "Great Shiraishi-kun! You hit it all!" She applauded heartily while leaping.

Shiraishi get a hold of the huge stuffed toy prize and gave it to Mayu. "For you," he said with a wink. Mayu grinned widely and embraced the huge, soft and cuddly teddy bear that he gave her. "Thanks..." she smiled knowingly to her boyfriend.

Momoshiro raised his balled fist up in the sky and shouted, "Yosh! It's my turn now in the shooting game!" Momoshiro turned his head to Oshitari Yuushi who was seated comfortably on a chair nearby with his cousin Kenya as they sip coffee. "Oi, Oshitari-san," Momo called their surname and both the Oshitari's looked up at him.

"Yes?" the two answered together.

"Momoshiro-kun, you must call us more specifically, you know that both of us are Oshitari," the blue-haired tensai of Hyoutei spoke with his usual kansai accent while pushing his circular spectacles up to the bridge of his nose.

The speed star of Naniwa bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, you know, it's confusing and besides I don't want to be compared with this cousin of mine who acts cool in front of everyone, especially to impress the girls." Yuushi just shrugged with the statement of his cousin.

Momoshiro scratched his nape with a wince on his face. "Gomen-nasai. Okay then, I'll be more specific…" Momo pointed his fingers at the tensai of Hyoutei. "Oshitari Yuushi-san! I'm challenging you in a shooting game match. I will get my revenge to you after defeating me in the National Championship!"

Yuushi chuckled and placed his cup of coffee over its saucer. "Momoshiro-kun, it's been almost three years since that day."

"But I haven't forget it and now I will have my revenge." Momo grinned from ear to ear.

Yuushi stood up. "Okay, I'll accept your challenge. I never back out from any challenges that an opponent offer me and more over if he is a worthy opponent." Yuushi strode towards the shooting game and held the toy gun in his hand and Momoshiro did the same.

"Gambatte, Yuushi-kun, Momo-kun…" Koharu stood near them and blew them a kiss which made the two players turned blue in disgust, they averted their gaze from him and the two famed tennis players started shooting their targets. Koharu sniffed and went teary-eyed as he watches the battle between his beloved Yuushi and Momoshiro. "I can't believe that they will fight against each other just for my attention and for my love…"

"Koharu, you should not watch them!" Yuuji cupped Koharu's face and made him looked at him. "You're just for me, you're committing adultery over and over again!"

Koharu pouted girlishly. "Gomen, Yuuji…I can't help it, both of them are hot and irresistible!"

The students inside the room gave them a mixed of incredulous and disgusting look.

Tears pooled out from Yuuji's eyes. "Koharu, don't desire any other man than me! You're hurting me." Yuuji whined and let go of Koharu's face. He run from him…slow motion.

"Yuuji-kun!" Koharu called his doubles partner but Yuuji didn't turned his head back and continue running…slow motion style. He was hoping that Koharu will run after him and embraced him from the back but it did not happen until he reached the exit door. Yuuji turned his head and dropped-jaw when he saw that Koharu did not run after him and instead, he was cheering like a crazy fan girl as he watched the shooting game between Yuushi and Momoshiro.

"Koharu!" Yuuji whined and stomped his foot.

The outcome of the match between Yuushi and Momoshiro was a tie and both of them received a prize.

Koharu extended his arms to them waiting for the two players to give him the stuffed toy but to his dismay, none of them did it. Momoshiro and Yuushi left him and searched for someone whom they will give the prize that they received.

"Oi Echizen," Momoshiro called his kouhai. Ryoma and Kintaro were having a battle of their own in the corner of that room; a tempura eating battle.

Ryoma looked up at him. "What is it, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma spoke, almost incomprehensible because his mouth was still full of food.

Momoshiro threw the stuffed toy to him and he caught it with his both hands. "Give that to your girlfriend, Ryuusaki-chan." Momoshiro grinned at his kouhai when he saw a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Koshimae has a girlfriend?" Kintarou exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes, he has a girlfriend, her name is Ryusaki Sakuno, you know her, right?" Momo walked to them and joined them in their table and starts eating with them.

"Ah, I know her! Koshimae, you're lucky, she cooks good food!" Kintarou said happily.

"Che Ryuuzaki isn't my girl friend." Ryoma frowned at his senpai and his red-haired rival and just continue eating.

"He's blushing!" Momoshiro teased and then laughed.

"Chigau." Ryoma protested obviously pissed off of his senpai-tachi teasing him with their coach's granddaughter.

On the other hand Koharu was tailing on Yuushi. "Yuushi-kun are you going to give that to me?" Koharu asked Yuushi and pointed at the stuffed toy on Yuushi's possession.

Yuushi just smiled at him and walked to a girl standing near the door, she was wearing a kimono for she is one of the ushers. "Miss," he called her attention and the girl looked up at him slowly.

The girl widened her eye as she looks at the blue-haired tensai. "Y-Yes?" the girl stuttered.

"This is for you," he said huskily with a smile. The girl just looked at him, dumfounded.

"What? You're giving that to her?" Koharu complained while clutching his chest and collapsed on the floor. Yuuji came to the scene and rescue his beloved. "Koharu!" Yuuji held his head dramatically. "Don't leave me!" he buried his face against Koharu's chest. The students sweat-dropped at the 'dramatic scene.'

The girl extended her trembling hands to Yuushi, totally ignoring the scene near them. The girl accidentally touched his hand when she reached for the stuffed toy.

"A-Arigat-tou," the girl stammered.

"You're welcome, I'm happy to give that to a girl as beautiful as you," Yuushi said huskily with a smile and the next thing that happened, the girl in front of him collapsed on the floor.

"Yukina!" The students called out the name of the girl that lost consciousness and carry her out of the room.

Kenya tapped his cousin's shoulders. "Yuushi, your charm is deadly." Kenya laughed out loud.

"I agree," Mayu said and then giggled.

"Uhm, excuse me, Mayu-senpai?" Mayu turned around and saw Aiko's sister with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" Mayu asked the younger Hagino.

"Onee-chan has been out for almost one hour," Ayumi informed her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for a while, didn't she tell you where she's going?"

"She said that she'll just go to the bathroom…but I went there and I did not saw her. It's very unlikely of onee-chan to lie," Ayumu spoke softly.

"Maybe she did go there but decided to go someplace else to unwind. You know, her work as the committee head had been very tiring." Mayu put her hand on Ayumi's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, she's just around there."

Ayumi nodded and smile.

"Since your one-chan is not yet here to tour you around, let me do that for her, is that okay?"

Ayumi smiled widely at her. "I would love to."

"We're going to the auditorium to watch the tennis clubs stage play. I heard earlier that Niou invited you to watch so you can come along with us," Mayu told her.

"Alright, I like to see Niou-kun's performance," Ayumi said.

**Meanwhile at the men's shower room…**

_"I can't believe that I'm stuck here in the shower room with Yagyuu-kun," _Aiko muttered to herself and knock on the door once again, she's been doing that for almost a hour. "Hey, can anybody here me? We're stuck here!" she shouted and tried to turn the door knob. Her cell phone run out of battery and on the other hand, Yagyuu told her that he left his cell phone on his locker. How unlucky of them to be stuck here in the middle of the festival!

"There's no use doing that," Yagyuu spoke gently, he was dressed now and he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. "This particular area of our university is almost secluded and the students are very busy about the festival so I suppose that no one will find out that we're here. And why, of all comfort room, did you choose to go here instead of the once near your classroom?"

"I wandered around and found myself seating on a bench near this shower room, when I saw the sign comfort room, I decided to go here first before returning to our classroom. I did not know who played a trick on me this time…" she almost whispered.

"I assure you that it's not Niou-kun this time. He's in the auditorium busy in preparing for our stage play that will start in around thirty more minutes," Yagyuu said coolly and pushed his spectacles up.

"Oh yeah, you have a stage play. We should get out of here or else you won't be able to participate and me, as the head committee of our booth, we should go back now..." Aiko turned and face the door again. "Anyone out there, open the door please!" she yelled and continue knocking with her both hand, this time she did it harder and louder. "Please open the door!" her hands aches now because of her forceful knock on the door. Tears started to stream down her cheeks not because of pain but because of frustrations. "Please…" her voice broke.

She was about to hit the locked door again but Yagyuu grabbed both of her hands. She jerked her head towards him, her face full of tears.

"Stop that already, you're just wasting your energy and your voice," Yagyuu told her and looked at her hands. "Your hands are bruised now because of what you did." He tugged her to the sink and let the running water stream down on her bruised hand, she just realized now that it was really kind of painful that she even winced in pain.

Aiko looked up at Yagyuu, who was holding her hand right now. If it was Niou who was holding her like that, she will probably feel the usual electricity that run through her veins everytime their skin get in touch. She's not feeling it with Yagyuu because she's not attracted to him…and because he's not Niou. She just realized this day that she's really in love with Niou and she feels terribly sad because he already gave up on making her his girl. How she wish that he's the one stuck here with her…she will shove away her pride and confess to him right now…if only he's the one with her right now. She just realized that she's now crying…not just crying but wailing not because of the pain on her hands or the frustrations that she's stuck here but because she wants to see Niou and she wanted to tell him that she loves him. She wanted to tell him what's inside her heart…

"Hey, does it really hurt?" Yagyuu asked her with a worried face.

She just bit her lip and nodded. She continue crying. Yagyuu pulled out a handkerchief and dried her tears and then her hand. "We'll get out of here soon, don't cry anymore."

If he only knew her real reason for crying…

* * *

><p>"Seiichi-kun!" Mayu called the captain of Rikkaidai's tennis club. He's currently giving orders to the props men of their stage play as they arrange everything that they needed on the stage.<p>

"Ah Mayu-chan," Yukimura acknowledged the younger Sanada and looked at her companions as he grace them with his angelic smile. Yukimura climbed down off the stage and walked towards them. "I'm glad that you all came here for the festival and watch our little stage play." Yukimura then looked at the girl beside Mayu. "Who is she?" he asked.

Mayu tapped Ayumi's shoulder. "This is Aiko-chan's younger sister, Hagino Ayumi."

Yukimura stretched his hand to her for a hand shake. "I'm pleased to meet you, Hagino-chan but where is the older Hagino?"

"She's just around there…I guess… She'll come here to watch the play too," Mayu said.

"Yukimura-san, what play are you going to perform?" Momoshiro asked the child of God.

Yukimura flashed then a smile. "Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" All of them reiterated in unison.

"I did not know that you guys will do Cinderella." Mayu chuckled. "I'm so excited."

"Who will play the lead role?" Momoshiro asked while he exchanged curious look with Mayu.

"Come with me in the backstage and you will know." Yukimura lead their way and the rest of them followed him.

"Where are the actors?" Shiraishi asked when they reached the back stage.

"Mura-Buchou! I **can't **wear _this_!" Akaya's voice came in and he walked out of the dressing room.

Everyone of them gawked at the junior ace of Rikkaidai when they saw him wearing a long blonde wig and…pink medieval princess dress!

"Akaya wait! We'll put some make up on your face!" Two girls wearing a Hyoutei uniform came out after Akaya, one with a pair of gray eyes with a long black hair with big curls on the ends and the other one with a shoulder length hair and emerald eyes, she resembles Akaya. They were Aya, Akaya twin sister and Cassie his older step sister, they were holding a lipstick and a pressed powder. "Ayumi-chan, you're here!" Cassie acknowledge her younger cousin which made the others snapped back to reality.

All of them laughed out loud which made Akaya blushed terribly and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Akaya, open the door." Jackal knock on the cubicle's door that Akaya went to hide.<p>

"I don't want to! I will never wear a dress and I won't come out of the stage!" Akaya shouted from the cubicle. The Rikkaidai regulars, excluding Yagyuu and Sanada were there outside the cubicle pursuing Akaya to come out. Cassie, Aya, Momoshiro, Shiraishi, Kintarou and Ryoma were there too and the others just stayed outside.

"You're not the only one who will wear a dress, you know," Marui said irritably. He will be one of the step sister and he's really pissed off at the reaction of his kouhai because they are in the same boat but he wholeheartedly accept the role and the fact that he'll wear a dress for the sake of the success of their stage play.

"And you're gonna get hungry soon, right?" Niou said, he was holding on his hand two plates, one filled with takoyaki and the other one were Yakiniku meat, so as to convince Akaya to come out of his lair. "Come out, here's takoyaki and grilled meat for you." Niou looked at Aya, his ex-girlfriend and winked at her. The girl just gave him an angry squint.

"Ah it looks good!" Marui shouted.

"Come out and we'll eat together," Jackal said.

"No matter what is said, my feelings won't change," Akaya told them stubbornly.

Yukimura touched his chin." My, my, what a stubborn boy."

Yanagi spoke, "This is bad, it's almost time for the curtains to rise."

"Akaya," Cassie called his younger step sibling. "Come out now."

"Onee-chan, I won't come out."

"If you come out now…I will buy you the Xbox kinect that you really wanted."

Akaya's eyes widened, an x-box kinect! He wanted to have that since it came out of the market but their mother did not let him buy it because of his low grade on the English subject. He was tempted that his onee-chan is willing to buy that if he will come out.

"You want that right?" Cassie asked him. Knowing Akaya, she's almost 100 % sure that he'll be convinced.

"Yes I want that but I will still not go out and the that stupid role and make fun of myself. My pride is priceless!"Akaya shouted.

"Akaya, you're a shame in our family, how can you run from your responsibility?"Aya shouted at her twin brother.

"I will probably a shame to our family if I will do this role," Akaya answered exasperatedly.

"Oi this is our fault," Shiraishi whispered to the other visitors of Rikkaidai.

Momoshiro answered with a soft voice, "It can't be helped we did not know that Kirihara will do the role of Cinderella. There's no way that you can look at it and not laugh."

"Yeah, that's right Kirihara-kun looks funny," Kintarou spoke without even lowering his voice down. The Rikkai regulars looked at the red head with wide eyes.

Shiraishi covered his mouth with his hand. "Kin-chan!" Shiraishi looked at the Rikkai regulars apologetically. "Gomen-nasai for what Kin-chan said."

Sanada came in the scene with an angry face, he was still wearing his butler outfit. "Is it true that Akaya holed himself inside the toilet?"Sanada strode to toilet cubicle where Akaya hold himself. "Akaya! What's this deciding upon something and then turning tail in the middle of it? Where'd you dump your Rikkai tennis clubs pride?" the emperor shouted angrily at the door. "There's always a limit in slacking!"

Akaya spoke again, "Even if its Sanada-fukubuchou, I will still not do this role anymore."

"What was that?" Sanada was furious now. "If you keep saying selfish things, you can taste my iron fist!"

Mayu came inside and hold his brother's arm. "Gen-chan calm down."

"Oi oi, Sanada, that would have the opposite effect of what we want," Niou told the furious emperor.

Ryoma spoke, "But that's just plain running away, isn't it? Sea-weed head" he said purposely taunting the Rikkaidai ace.

"E-Echizen," Momo called his kouhai to stop him from saying things that may worsen the situation.

"What did you say?" Akaya snapped.

"Isn't it because you don't have the confidence to do the role that you've locked yourself here?" Ryoma declared.

"Oi Echizen, what are you saying? Ah I'm sorry, our Echizen is saying ridiculous things!" Momoshiro told the others.

Ryoma put his hand on his nape. "If I were to be chosen for something, there's no role I can't do."

"Being provocative eh?" Niou spoke again. "But no matter how simple Akaya is, there's no way t─"

The door open forcefully and came out Akaya in his devil mode! "I'll do it! Dress or whatever I'll wear it!

They all sweat-dropped, did not anticipated that Akaya will actually fell for it.

"He fell for it," Niou muttered unbelievably.

"He's more simpleton than I thought he is," Marui uttered in amazement.

* * *

><p>"Good luck Niou-kun," Ayumi approached Niou who was now wearing his costume as the fairy god mother.<p>

"Thanks, puri~" he told the younger Hagino and turned her head to his ex-girlfriend who was busy applying foundation on her twin brother's face. Seeing her now made him realize that he's over her now. Before, whenever he saw her, he felt a searing pain in his heart after he broke up with her but now he felt nothing but happiness for her. He really did love her but he believes that she deserves someone better and that's not him.

He saw that the tensai of Hyoutei strode to her after doing her task on her brother. Aya seems happy as she talks with the blue-haired tensai. Maybe she has found a new love with Oshitari Yuushi…she really had moved on. Niou's eyes wondered around and looked for a certain pig-tailed girl.

"Niou-kun are you listening?" Ayumi called his attention. Crap he did not realize that Ayumi was talking with him!

Niou nodded. "Yeah, I'm listening," he lied.

"I'm worried about onee-chan, she's not yet showing up after she went to the rest room. She's been gone for more than one hour," Ayumi informed him.

Niou knotted his forehead. "What, she's gone?"

Ayumi pouted at him. "I thought you're listening…"

Yukimura approached Niou with a anxious face. "Niou, have you seen Yagyuu?"

Niou shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him, why?"

Yukimura heaved a sigh. "He's not yet here. We tried to call him but his phone is unattended." Sanada come out of the dressing room and he was now wearing a prince's medieval suit and behind him was Yanagi clad in a medieval suit too, he was the prince's right hand.

"Genichirou," Yukimura called Sanada.

Sanada tread to them with a knotted forehead. "Why, is there any problem, Yukimura?" he asked the captain.

"Yagyuu is not yet here," he informed the emperor of Rikkai.

Sanada creased his forehead more. "But he came here ahead of me," he said as the matter of factly, noticing that the whole auditorium is packed with students and other visitors from other school waiting for their show to start. "The play will start for fifteen minutes and thirty seconds," Yanagi added while looking at his wrist-watch.

Yukimura sighed, "Then we have no choice but to replace him," he said looking at his friends.

"Then who will be the other step-sister?" Akaya asked, while the whole group circled around Yukimura Seiichi cringed, no one likes to wear a costume especially if it's like the dress Akaya's wearing as well as the one wore by Marui. Yukimura smiled creepily just like the certain tensai of Seigaku.

"It would be..." Yukimura said pointing his finger on his unfortunate chosen one.

Everyone looked that ill-fated person, it was none other than the blue haired tensai, Yuushi.

Yuushi's eyes widened and pointed his finger at himself. "M-Me?"

Yukimura nodded, his sadistic smile still plastered on his lips. "For a tensai like you, I know you can do it."

Mayu came to the scene holding an elegant blue medieval dress with a huge grin on her face; beside her were Cassie and Aya holding the pressed powder and lipstick with the same expression on their faces. They all laughed at Yuushi's horrified face and was about to run from the backstage but Momoshiro and Kenya gripped his arms.

"You will be a very beautiful evil step sister, Oshitari-san," Momoshiro said with a a wicked grin.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress and show your pictures to our relatives." Kenya laughed evilly.

The two dragged the poor tensai inside the dressing room. "No!" Yuushi shouted in protest.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and half since Yagyuu and Aiko's been locked inside the shower room and its the temperature inside is beginning to get colder. She rubbed both of her arm to warm herself a little but it's not sufficient enough to ease the coldness. Noticing Aiko's problem, Yagyuu put his uniform blazer around her shoulders. Aiko looked up, "Y-Yagyuu-kun?" she said slightly stuttering because of the coldness.<p>

"Use it." Aiko blushed a little. 'A _guy giving his jacket to a girl means he likes that girl'_ but Aiko dismissed the disturbing thought out of her head, she couldn't think about Yagyuu about that._"Yagyuu-kun was just concern of her well-being that's all," _she thought as she shook her head repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" Yagyuu said amused of the girl's action beside him.

Aiko shook her head blushing in embarrassment, "Yes, I'm fine," she answered looking down to her shoes. She wants to end this deafening silence between her and Yagyuu but she doesn't know what to say. _"Should I ask him what Niou-kun's favorite food?_" Aiko mentally scolded herself. If she ask that to Yagyuu it would be obvious that she does want to know more about Niou and there's a big possibility that Yagyuu could mention that I ask about him. "Hagino-san?" Yagyuu said bringing her back to reality.

Aiko blinked a few times, "Eh, Yagyuu-kun you said something?"

"Now, I know why Niou-kun likes you," Yagyuu said softly but Aiko did not hear what he said.

"Anou, what should we do now?" Aiko asked, they've been locked in the shower room for an hour and half already and still no one else is coming to even help them out of this situation. And she was getting scared that no one would actually notice they're missing.

"Let's try to open up that window over there." Yagyuu suggested pointing the window over the shower stall across their direction. "I could give you a boost since I know your fit there." Yagyuu helped Aiko up so she could look on the window but she accidentally slipped screaming in fear that she would actually fall over she grabbed the gentleman for support but end up dragging him to the floor.

Groaning in pain, Aiko blushed when she found herself straddling Yagyuu, she hurriedly stood up apologizing repeatedly, "Sorry!" she stuttered an apology, but she wasn't the only one who's turning red, Yagyuu composed himself together and fake his cough, "No, it's alright," he said plainly.

* * *

><p>The comedy play is successful, the audience really loved it. The girls can't help but squeal as they watch the most sought after tennis stars of their school doing a one of a kind stage play. Both tired and glistening with sweat the group decided to shower but all the shower stall are occupied. Marui pouted, "This sucks!" he said chewing with his bubble gum.<p>

"Hey how long will all of you to stay there inside?" The red-head said from the outside knocking at the door repeatedly, "What all of you are doing there. Praying? Come on we need to attend the other event as well!" Marui said clearly annoyed that the others are taking a long time bathing? Who've annoyed he's been covered with sweat because of the costume he wore from the Cinderella play. Niou snorted as he lean his back against the wall beside his best friend, "We have no choice but to wait." he said wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Marui-senpai! Niou-senpai!" Akaya called for his senpai-tachi while still clad with his pink Cinderella costume.

"What's wrong Bakaya?" Akaya pouted at the title.

"There's a shower room at the back of the Council room," Akaya informed his senpai.

Marui and Niou looked at each other, "There's a shower room at the back of the student council room?"

Akaya nodded, "Yup! Students couldn't actually use it only the council members can, Yagyuu-senpai is our colleague so we could use it. Mura-bochou and Sanada-Fukubochou already asked the Janitor for the key of the shower room, Yanagi-senpai send me here to call you two," he explained.

"Guess, we need to go there then puri~" Niou said.

* * *

><p>"You're shivering," Yagyuu stated .<p>

Aiko shivered the coldness is intensifying now that the sun is starting to set, "Even the blazer I lend you wouldn't ease the cold," he said Aiko blushed as she noticed the approximate distance between her and Yagyuu. She shivered. "You're still cold?" Aiko was surprise as the blue-haired man pulled her against his body hugging her in the process.

"Yagyuu-kun!" Aiko tried to push him away but he tightened his hold on her rendering her actions useless.

"See, you stop shivering." It's true, she stopped shivering because of the warmth she felt, they're so close to each other so it made her a bit self-concious. This is her first time being hug by someone other than her parents or her sister. So she felt her face heat up.

"Aww! Finally we can sho-" Marui jaw dropped when as he saw Yagyuu and Aiko hugging each other. The keys in his hand dropped as well. The other Rikkaidai regulars came inside to see what Marui was staring at, and they're too stared in shock. Niou on the other hand is another issue his eyes show unexplainable emotions, it's as if pain crossed his eyes but in an instance his stare became cold and piercing.

Aiko stood up abruptly, "-It's -It's not what you think."

Niou's lips arched up in a crooked smile and nonchalantly sauntered inside the shower room. "You look good together, keep it up Yagyuu." Niou winked at them before entering one of the cubicle.

Aiko jaw-dropped. She can't believe that she really means nothing to him! She was in the verge of crying but she blinked back her tears and faced down to cover the pain in her face and silently walked out of the shower room.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading...please leave a review!


	7. Long Summer Ahead

**٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠**

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: xXKutsarahXx and I (Yuzuru Renge) Doesn't own Prince of Tennis. The plot is based on Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu but I assure you guys this fic will be original. The OC of course is the only thing we own and some orignal plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason.<strong>

**-Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Long Summer Ahead**

* * *

><p>Aiko shifted on her bed she couldn't sleep at all she could still remember vividly happened early this afternoon. The smirk on his face..the words he spit out from his mouth.<p>

_'You look good together..' _his words was like a tape recorder being played all over again on her mind. Even though she tried so hard to keep her mind away from Niou, she always found herself thinking about him. "When I was with Yagyuu-kun I realized that I'm in love with Niou.." she said hugging her spongebob pillow against her chest.

* * *

><p>"What? We're going to Odaiba this summer break?" Aiko said looking wide eyed to her best friend who was smiling widely.<p>

Mayu nodded, "Yep, our whole class agreed on going to Odaiba this coming summer break, also I talked about this with Gen-chan he agreed to bring the whole tennis team" she said rolling her eyes a bit knowing her twin he only agreed to bring the team for the sake of training.

"Ah, give me a break ball of fat I told you that plan isn't gonna work." Niou said with as the matter of factly tone on his voice. Marui pouted at this, "Well, its your plan anyway.. so you're the one who screwed up." he said defending himself from embarrassment.

Niou gave his red head friend a crook smile, "Well, its not my fault that the one who execute the plan was dumb." he said putting his book bag over his table.

Marui turned red, "Shut up! Its not my fault if you gave me a rubbish plan!"

"At least I am not dumb ball of fat." he said teasingly his pair of eyes glinting mischievously.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Aiko couldn't help but to watch them. Amused by the whole ordeal.

"Come on guys.. keep it down.." Mayu said standing in the middle of Niou and Marui breaking them up.

"Say that to Niou, Mayu-chan!" he said whining.

"Now, what's wrong Haru." Mayu said turning to face the silver-head playboy.

Niou sits down on his desk coolly, "Well, it's not my fault if he couldn't even execute his plan correctly."

"Shut up! At least I am not the one who get rejected by his first love- ." Marui paused as he realised what he was saying. Niou stiffen and Mayu look away. To say at least Aiko is surprise and intrigue by what Marui just said.

She could feel stabbing pain on her heart

"_Who is Niou-kun's first love?_" Aiko asked herself she then remembered her conversation with Mayu before.

_"Niou had hurt her, that's why she transferred and left Rikkai. She was Niou's second serious girlfriend." Mayu said._

_"Second? Who's the first one?"_

_"Hey! Did you see that? Yagyuu-kun just made his golf drive.." Mayu exclaimed changing the topic between them, clearly that her friend doesn't want to talk about it."But I can't still believe that Aya fell in love with that jerk…"Aiko said with disgust. "Look, Aiko the match between my brother and Yukimura is starting." Aiko just smiled at her friend as they continue watching the tennis team's practice matches._

* * *

><p>The day of their trip came, Aiko is not really looking forward on this trip but when she think about it. It's sure that Niou will be there after all the whole tennis team is coming.<p>

"Aiko-chan come here our uncle Genmaru is here.." Mayu said cheerfully she smiled to her friend. The younger Sanada is really energetic as ever. She was really the opposite of her older twin who was always serious and stern.

As they went out of the airport, they are greeted by Odaiba's beautiful scenery.

"Wow, Odaiba rocks but it's soo hot!" Marui said wiping his sweat with his face towel. They just went out of the airport and they're immediately greeted by a humid weather.

"Of course Idiot its summer duh!" Niou snorted while wrapping his arms on Akaya who is actually too tired to even say anything. From their backs Aiko just watched them interact with one another, her emerald eyes glued on the silver head prankster.

"_What now Aiko? Say something..." _Aiko snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tapped her shoulders.

"Hey, Aiko-chan something the matter?" Mayu asked worriedly to her friend.

"Ah-yes I'm fine.." Aiko said smiling to her friend though she was trying to smile like she mean it.

"That's good..coz we have a long day ahead of us.." the raven haired girl told her friend with beautiful smile on her face. Few moments later a blue bus with the famous Odaiba scenery painted on its walls stopped in front of the group. The bus is big enough to accommodate the ten of them.

"By the way will Cassie-chan and the others will show up?" Aiko asked the younger Sanada once they both take their seat.

"Hmm. Cassie said they will come shortly knowing her they will arrive here in style, while the Shitenhouji team and Seigaku team will be here too later.." Mayu answered without even looking at her. Her onyx eyes glued on her cell phone. "I invited, Momo-chan and Miyuki too." she added.

"Here we are!" Marui exclaimed as they stepped out of the bus. While Sanada who rubbed the bridge of his nose. Thinking how childish Marui could get. They had only 30 minutes of travel from the airport to the resort which actually owned by the grand uncle of the Sanada twins. Of course given that a SANADA owned the resort the designs and architecture of the whole place is authentic Japanese style. With combination of tatami mats and bamboo. Sanada Genmaru lead them to the reception and gave the keys to the two of his grand children Mayu and Sanada.

"Come Aiko-chan we're sharing a room!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed the brunette's arm leading both of them to their room.

"Okay, all the boys go to Sanada and the girls go to Mayu-chan once the girls arrived of course." Yukimura said with a perfect Colgate smile.

"But Mura-bochou, I wanna sleep with my sister!" Akaya said with a cute pout there's no way they could resist that look. Except for Sanada of course. "Or even with Mayu-neechan and Aiko-neechan too!" he said eagerly.

"Wow, I can't believe you Bakaya at first I know your always been so **girly** but today? **Your **creeping me out.." Niou said while Marui laugh.

"And why's that!" Kirihara said clearly upset.

"Coz your acting like baby and a complete gay guy..." Marui said teasing the baby of their group.

"I'm **NOT**!"

"Hey guys come on don't argue." Jackal said as he sweat dropped.

Sanada faked his cough to gain the attention of his team which worked out for him, "Now form a line, Yukimura, Renji and I come into a conclusion.." immediately the whole team went silent and started to listen to their fukubochou.

"Niou you will be sharing a room with Kirihara." Sanada said but his announcement was greeted by Kirihara's protest. "On room 18 second floor." he continued.

"_No way! Niou-senpai he will just bully me! Help Mura-bochou!" _

Sanada glared at Kirihara, "It's been decided so take it like a man.." he said with finality on his voice.

"Or **woman**?" Niou added intentionally teasing the seaweed head while seating beside Yagyuu.

Marui laugh while Akaya turned red.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Aiko and Mayu entered their room.<p>

The room was a traditional Japanese style with tatami mats and two futons laid out on the floor. And a two drawers in each side of the room. From the top of their room they could see the view of the beach nearby. And a Koi pond on the backyard of their room.

"Wow, isn't it nice?" Mayu said as they entered the room.

Aiko didn't answer, there's too many things that bothered her, she wants to know Niou's first love. She really want to know why he couldn't trust women.

"Hey Aiko-chan you alright?" Mayu asked her friend worriedly with a frowned on her face.

"Oh I'm fine.." She said nervously.

* * *

><p>Later that night she breathed in the smooth wind of Odaiba's beach. It's so calming and comforting. She really needed sometime alone, away from everyone. Aiko then saw Niou seating down the sand near the ocean. She decided to approach him.<p>

_This is now or never Aiko.._

"What are you doing?" Niou took a breath first before answering her.

"Well seating—like duh?" the silver-head playboy. Aiko is a bit taken back by his response. A disappointed look crept on her face.

"I'm waiting for midnight." Niou said.

"Why you're waiting for 12:00 am?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah.." he nodded.

"Why?" she asked once again, her curiosity rising but when she looked at him she saw some unexplainable emotion lingering on his eyes. Sadness, and longing.. right now Aiko couldn't believe she was seeing the other side of Niou. Different from his prankster and mischievous personality.

"Well- it's a secret pigtail especially its not of your business.." Niou said winking at her now he was completely back to his usual attitude.

"I'm sorry.."

"Got to go.. see ya.." he said walking away leaving Aiko by herself. She wanted to stop him from going but she was too shy and embarrassed to do it. Plus she has no courage to tell him she wants to be with him and want to be with him even they don't talk to each other just be together in one place is enough for her.

"_What's happening to me?" _

Aiko hugged her knees close to her chest. For the other people to see her like this they probably would think she's sulking. Even though they're here in Odaiba to celebrate the summer vacation she couldn't think of being happy or enjoy her time being here with the others. The only person she could think of right now is Niou and his first love. "Why, I'm so bothered by such trivial things?" she said gloomily.

_But I know deep within my heart its not trivial.. I want to know more about Niou-kun.. I want to talk to him..I want to understand him.._" Aiko whispered to herself desperately.

"Hagino-chan, what are you doing out in the cold?" Aiko looked up only to see Yukimura staring down at her.

"Yukimura-san.." she said acknowledging the angelic captain's presence.

"You looks like your thinking deeply.. something on your mind?" the child of god asked as he sat down the sand beside the moping brunette.

"Well.." she started biting her lip. "Its nothing really."

"Liar." Aiko facepalm herself lying to child of god is useless.

"Its nothing really..Yukimura-san." she denied.

Yukimura spared her a glance before looking back to watch the dark abyss, "You're really amusing Hagino-chan.." the rikkai captain said with a soft chuckle. Aiko looked at him not sure if she will ask him the only question she really want to know the answer.

"I want to know about Niou-kun's first love.." Aiko bit her lip as she regret asking that kind of question to none-other than Niou's friend. Even though Yukimura is not the type of person who will tell everyone she asked that to him she still feel embarrassed. "I-I don't want to sound nosy but I just want to know.." she said trying to defend herself.

"Well how can I say this.. why don't you ask Mayu-chan about that." Yukimura said without looking to her.

Aiko blinked twice, "Ask Mayu-chan?" Yukimura nodded with a smile.

"After all Mayu-chan and Niou is childhood friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone this is **YUZURU RENGE** from now on I'll continue writing this story alone. To tell ya the truth I've been waiting for my dear friend to upload this. Since she's soo busy. I volunteered to continue this. Since, I am a co-writer of this fic, I could continue this on my own while I wait for **xXKutsarahXx. **Also, I'm thanking you guys on reviewing. You all are the best!

Also, I'm accepting OC only one OC will be added to this story. So give me the OC's name and the background.

Thanks again for reading this chapter!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. The Truth

٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> xxKut**_sarah_**xx here! Been a while updating, soooo sorry! I've been in hiatus for sooooo long, good thing my friend Shirahane Aikawa is always there to give some push and motivation. Without her, I wouldn't be updating. This chapter is a collaboration again with her, thank you so much girl, you are the best! Promise we will update more frequently.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own PoT nor the manga with the same title as this story.

* * *

><p>٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

**Chapter Eight**

**The Truth**

Aiko shook her head she can't confront Mayu about her concerns especially when it's about Niou. She knows in her heart she could feel that when she learn the truth it would only send her heart into deeper  
>turmoil. Aiko kick the sand on her feet she doesn't really know what to do this is a vacation but she can't relax at all. "What should I do?" Aiko asked herself.<br>"Hagino-san?" Aiko turned to the direction of the voice only to see the Rikkai tennis team's gentleman.

"Yagyuu-kun? What are you doing here."

"I could ask the same way to you Hagino-san..." Yagyuu said while rearranging his eye glasses in between the bridge of his nose.  
>"I can't sleep how about you Yagyuu-kun? Are you going to snap a photo of something?" She asked softly noticing the camera on his hand.<p>

"Kind off..."  
>"Oh I see... its good if you can take a photo of the moon, look its shining so bright from here..." Aiko said while pointing on the moon over the starless sky.<p>

"That could do..."

Awkward silence envelops the two since the day when they got stuck inside the men's on the day of the school festival Yagyuu has been avoding her like a plague but she has no courage to ask why he was avoiding her.

"Um hey Yagyuu-kun say... do you know where Niou-kun is right now?" Aiko asked out of the blue.

"Do you want to talk to Niou-kun?"

Aiko nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
>"I think Niou-kun is on the telescope room..." Yagyuu answered but before he could turn to face Aiko the said girl is running away towards the rest house.<p>

* * *

><p>On her way towards the telescope room she bumped into Mayu and Shiraishi who're taking a walk hand in hand not far away from the shore with Kintarou.<p>

"Hey Aiko-chan where you going?" Mayu asked her friend.

"Did you lose something? Want us to help you find it." Shiraishi offered.

"Na na we can help Aiko-neechan right Shiraishiiii!" the hyper active red head said to his senpai.

"Yes that's right Kin-chan." Shiraishi agreed.

Aiko shook her head, "Thanks but I'm fine..."

"You sure Aiko-chan? If you can't sleep you can walk with us.. its gonna be fun!" Mayu said cheerfully.

Aiko chuckled a bit, "Nope I don't want to disturb you two.. one chaperone is too much for you guys... I'm only just get in the way.." she tease Mayu and Shiraishi who're in return both look away, blushing.

"Okay then see ya later Aiko-chan..." with that the four of them went separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Niou-kun..." Aiko said as she entered the room without knocking.<p>

"Oh so its you pigtail girl..." the room looks so desolate it was dark and the only light enabling them to see each other is the moon outside. "What are you doing here? Do you need something? Wanna see the moon too puri?" Niou asked while looking out of the window enjoying the view from his spot.

"Um yeah.." Aiko couldn't help to agree she then shivered as she felt the cold breeze on her skin. "So cold..."

"Cold huh?" Niou said as he suddenly hug Aiko from behind making her heart pound again. "So how is it? Still cold.." he asked his hot breath tickling Aiko's neck making her blush furiously.  
>"L-Let me go!" she said pushing Niou away from her. "You pervert!<br>molester!" as she elbowed his stomach.  
>"Even a molester won't hit you on they'll see your braids and run away..." Niou said while massaging his sore stomach.<br>"S-Sorry but its your fault you scared me!" Aiko defended herself.  
>"Skipping everything aside what do you think I'd do to you? If you'll tell me I'll do it to you.." Niou said as he pull Aiko onto his arms while his free hand twirling her long hair on his fingers.<p>

"W-What are you saying let go!"

"Okay okay you can't really take a joke huh pigtail..." Niou said laughing. "Hey anyway pigtail while your still here take a look.." the silver haired said sitting down before the telescope. "Take a look at this...what does pigtail wants to see? If its astronomy moon is the most beautiful.." Niou said while looking at the moon using the telescope.  
>"N-No thanks..."<br>"Don't be like that come on!" Niou insisted pulling her wrist back down making her sit on his lap.  
>"W-Wha..."<br>"Its definitely fun to talk about this stuff to a bookworm like you if I talk about this to Marui he'd just zoned out on me...here try and have a look.." Niou said while adjusting the telescope's height to her  
>level.<br>"God.. what should I do.. I can feel his breath on my neck..now it seems like its on fire..." Aiko thought. "O-Okay..." Aiko yelp when she felt a warm moisture on her neck.  
>"W-What are you..."<br>"Its hard to tease you today so I'm decided lets do something more than just teasing even though I've told you before I won't do anything to you anymore once I see Hagino I can't help myself I can't help my urge to touch you..." Niou said as he gave her a long and sensual lick on her shoulders to her neck making her shiver. "Hey pigtail if you say you like me now I'd do something that will make you feel good...do you want to know what comes after kiss?" he said while nibbling her earlobe.

Aiko is trembling this is the first time she's feeling this, her whole body is on fire literally. Every corner of her body he touches is making her feel crazy. "I-I don't mind you can go ahead... because I like Niou-kun..." Suddenly after she said it, Niou stop his  
>ministration and let her go.<br>"You gave me a scare did you really say that Hagino how disappointing..." he said pushing Aiko away from him.  
>"N-Niou-kun..."<br>"YOU are no different from those women..." Niou said as he left the room leaving the very clueless and hurt Aiko.

The next day all is normal but Niou and Aiko...  
><em>"Why..why would it be disappointing? Who are those women? But I can<br>only certain on one thing.. I've been..rejected..."_ Aiko said looking  
>to Niou by the window.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Aiko-chan! Summer is real fun ne? I've got to spend time with my boyfriend!" Mayu said as she pounce at Aiko's back.<p>

"M-Mayu-chan!" Aiko was startled.  
>"Are you alright Aiko-chan? I noticed you've been so sad..your smile didn't really reach your eyes..."<p>

Mayu is sharp! But she can't let her know what happened back to the resort between her and Niou.  
>"N-Nothing really... it's just that I confused my feelings with reality..." Aiko said whispering the last words so that no one can hear.<br>"Oh hey Haru-chan! Good morning..." Aiko was startled, Niou is here sitting next to her.  
>"Good morning." Niou greeted back nonchalantly.<br>"Um.. G-Good..." Aiko tried to greet him but Marui block her view.  
>"Hey, hows your summer is it good to hog all the food I had on my bag Niou!" Marui said twitching in anger.<br>"Yeah it was Marui.."  
>"You!"<br>"Hey Niou-sama how's your summer?! We didn't know you came to Sanada's resort this summer."  
>Niou chuckled, "My summer? Something interesting happened.."<br>"Yeah? What is it?!" The girl squealed in anticipation.  
>"A certain pigtail girl confessed to me.." Once he was finishedannouncing that the whole room erupted in laughter all was laughing except for Niou, Aiko and Mayu.<br>"Really Hagino confessed to you?!"  
>"So you two dating?!"<br>"No fair!"  
>"Aiko-chan?" Mayu turned to look at her friend worriedly.<br>"Impossible, that pigtail is too old fashion there's no way for us to date." Niou denied.  
>"Niou you lose the bet right? Why until now you pretend that you did not lose that bet?" their other guy classmate asked.<br>"Why...why this is happening to me? I used up my greatest courage and confessed to someone I like for the first time but...why must I be treated like this?!'  
>"I WOULD HAVE NEVER CONFESSED TO THIS KIND OF LOUSY GUY AND PLEASE NIOU-KUN COULD YOU PLEASE NOT SAY THIS KIND OF THINGS... IT BOTHERS ME..." Aiko shouted in embarrassment and anger.<br>"Hey pigtail"  
>"Ouch..." Aiko wince as a guy beside her pulled her pigtail.<br>"Even though you are dumped you shouldn't blame others ow~..." the guy winced as Niou grabbed his wrist roughly.  
>"If she says its not like this then it is not...but then if we use this to bully pigtail..." Niou whispered something mischievous idea to his classmates.<p>

"Wah! Really?!"  
>"Sorry Hagino please forgive us!"<br>"Let us copy your summer holiday's assignment!"  
>"Eh.."<br>"Wait a minute why would Aiko-chan let you copy her homework! That's  
>NOT fair!" Mayu interrupted. "Niou Masaharu this is too much!"<br>"Its not for free...today everyone is going to invite Hagino to lunch...right guys?"  
>"YEP OF COURSE!"<br>"There now satisfied Mayu.."  
>"I don't... Aiko?" Mayu turned to face her best friend worriedly.<br>"Its fine..." Aiko said looking away.

* * *

><p>Its already 2 o'clock AM but Aiko can't sleep and just lay down on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She's still intrigued and she wanted to find out who is Niou's first love that had hurt him. But come to think of it, does it really matter? Whoever she is, she's just a ghost of his past. Niou is just playing with girls but despite that, she still fallen in love with him. It hurts her when he dump her and she's still hurting...but will she give up that easily? A part of her mind say yes but there's another part of her that say no. Deep inside her heart, she doesn't want to give up and she wanted to listen to it...<p>

* * *

><p>Aiko receive weird stares as she walk on through the corridor on her way to her classroom. She just look down on continue on her tracks. More eyes looked at her when she enter the classroom.<br>_"Who is that girl?"  
>"A transferee?"<br>"Maybe"_  
>She heard her classmates whisper, they didn't recognize her? She's just wearing shorter skirt and her long hair fall freely but she didn't change that much, did she? They are unbelievable! She stride towards her desk and sit down that earn gasps from her classmates.<br>_"Is she the Showa girl?"  
>"I can't believe it!"<br>"She actually looks cute..."_  
>She just shook her head and ignored her classmates until Niou arrived with his usual smirk but immediately falter when he saw her, his brows in one line as he gets near her and his eyes were narrow piercing her very soul. She gulped real hard and dare to meet his piercing stare making her heart race so fast. What is he thinking now? she wonders. Niou regained his composure and smirk again. "What happened to your pigtail?"<p>

"I just want a new look, that's all..." she answered. He leaned closer until their faces are just a few inches away from each other making her blush brighter.  
>"If you think you can make me fall for you just because you change the way you look, think again, pigtail." Then, he nonchalantly took his seat next to her and chitchat with Marui totally ignoring her presence. He just made it clear that she doesn't have a chance with him. Should<br>she just give up?

* * *

><p>"Aiko-chan you really look pretty!" Mayu complimented her.<br>"Mayu-chan, you've tell me that several times but then again, thank you." Aiko just continue eating the bentou that her okaa-sama made for her.  
>"I almost didn't recognize you, why did you change all of a sudden?" Aiko let out an audible breath. "I want to be honest with you Mayu-chan...I changed because of Niou-kun...I thought that if I change the way I look he might love back but I think I'm wrong..." her tears streamed down her and sobbed softly.<p>

"Aiko, I warned you already about falling in love with Niou right? He will only break your heart just like the other girls who've fallen for him but eventually he just dumped them." Mayu said while rubbing her back trying to console her best friend.  
>"I know that...I always keep that in mind but my heart didn't listen. I still fall for him." Her hands covered her face trying to muffle her sobs. "I don't know what to do, Mayu-chan. I changed my looks thinking that he might notice me but he still didn't, he didn't even look at me with even a little admiration, what I saw in his eyes is disgust..." she cried even harder. Mayu embraced her tightly that she found<br>herself crying on her shoulder unconciously wetting her blouse with her tears.  
>"I don't know what to do anymore," Aiko said in between her sobs. Mayu<br>just kept silent and embrace her tightly.

* * *

><p>The bell rang making the students excitedly gather their things and rustled out of their classroom. Aiko remain sitting, waiting for Niou to move. When he did and started to move out of the room with Marui, she called his name softly making the trickster stop on his tracks and slowly turned around wearing his infamous smirk.<br>"Niou-kun, can we talk for a while," she almost whispered.  
>"Sure," he answered with a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes. He then turned to his red headed best friend. "Piyo- you go ahead."<br>"Alright." Marui shrugged. "Just be sure not to be late, Sanada will  
>surely be mad."<br>"I know, you don't have to remind me, now shoo."  
>"You don't have to shove me away like a dog!" Marui's eyes pierce him<br>sharply before scooting off.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked silently as they head to the rooftop. None of them say a single word until they reach their destination.<br>"What are we going to talk about, pigtail." Niou started and leaned his back against the shut door.  
>She mentally counted up to five and fill her lungs with air before she<br>speaks. "Why Niou-kun...why are you not capable to love."

He smirked again. "I don't believe in love, it's just a figment of human imagination meant for those fools who believes in fantasy."  
>"That's not true. Love is real, it's not just a fantasy. We are all capable of loving, even you Niou-kun. Maybe your past just hurt you making you not to believe in love."<p>

His face darken and he looked deadly as he glare at her making her shiver that she stepped aback as he took one step forward holding a tight grip on her wrist. "Why do care, huh? Do you think that you have a chance with me if you meddle with my past?" He pushed her back against the concrete making her wince in pain. His head dipped closer to her face, cerulean eyes meets her teary emerald orbs.

"I don't love, I don't need it. I only play with girls and if you are willing to play with me, I will be glad to please you," he purred his every words. Then in as fast as a blink of an eye, his lips are on hers, kissing her harshly and sloppilly as if punishing her while his hands roam around under her blouse cupping her supple breast while his other free hand rubbing her nipples from outside the cloth of her bra. Niou's action hurts her heart, why is he like this?

No matter how she suppress her tears, it still fall from eyes. She wanted his kisses but not like this, she wants him to kiss him because of love, not because he wanted to play with her. She gathered all her strength and pushed him away. She slap him hard, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. He touched his hurt cheek and glare at her.

" You did it again, you slap me for the second time  
>after I kiss you, you are unbelievable."<br>She wiped her tears away and look up at him. "A kiss should be done because of love not just because you want to play!"  
>"Why, do you think I can love you?"<p>

"Why...why can't you love me?" she ask him with full of courage, her eyes meeting his.

His face is serious and then he answered, "Because you show me a woman." And then he storm off leaving her dumbfounded.

What does he mean?

* * *

><p>Aiko doesn't know where her feet had taken her. She just keep on walking with unknown destination. Her wits absolutely left her body and looked like a lost girl roaming around the City. Unconciously, she just found herself in the train station. When the train stopped in its fifth station, she hop out withov even knowing that she's already in Tokyo City.<p>

She continue walking, her mind wandered asking herself what he meant by that but she really don't know. Love is so complicated. No matter how many time she told herself that she must not fall for the trickster, she still did. She knows that he can only cause her heart ache but her heart still choose to love him. Her mind stopped wandering when she saw a familiar girl sitting on concrete bench not so far away.

"Aya-chan?" she called her and kneel down in front of her, having a closer look at the girl before her. The girl looked up, her face is covered with tears. Despite that, she still looked beautiful. It's been three years since the last time that she saw her, she still possess the same silky white porcelein skin and the jet black shoulder length black hair.

"A-Aiko-chan?" Aya seemed so surprise upon seeing her.  
>"I'm right…you're Aya-chan." She was so happy to see her again, her childhood friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiko find herself comforting Aya, she just had a fight with her cousin Cassie, Aya's step sister.<p>

Then the younger girl suddenly asked. "What happened to you Aiko-chan? You look so different. Ah I don't mean that you look bad before but- now look at you, you look a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko," Aya said complimenting her friend while putting down her cup of cappuccino then take a bite of her fluffy-spongy cheese cake.

Aiko blushed at the compliment."Thanks." she said timidly whiledrinking her fair share of chocolate cake. "But, he doesn't like it. In fact, my change of style doesn't please him." Aiko said almost  
>whispering.<br>Aya twitched her eyebrows, she couldn't get what her friend wassaying."He doesn't like what? Who's this guy? Is he nuts? I mean lookat you Aiko, you're very beautiful before and now," Aya said.

"Thanks but he doesn't like it," she smiled bitterly.  
>"Aiko-chan who's this guy and I will punch him square in the face, I mean you really are beautiful." Aya insisted as she tries to cheer her friend up.<br>Aiko bit her lip, "Its Niou," she answered.  
>Aya's jaw dropped, "What! Niou? As in the Niou Masaharu. That guy? Why him Aiko-chan? Did you know that he's my ex-boyfriend?"<br>Aiko nodded once.  
>"And did you know that he cheated on me?" Aya asked her again.<br>Aiko just nod again as an answer.  
>Aya sighed exasperatedly. "Why him? There's a lot of fish in the ocean, why him?" she asked her. Aiko just looked down. Aya let out a deep breath. "What did he say to you? Did you tell him you love him?" Aya added.<p>

Aiko nodded, "Yes, I confessed to him during the summer break. When I told him I love him he walked out. Then at school, he started to do mean things again to me. When I confronted him he said, **' I show him woman**' I don't get what he means by that. I really don't know what to do. I know I promised my friend Mayu-chan not to fall in love with him because the repercussion is too great but here I am helplessly in love with him. I was so naïve I got lost in his game and now I can't even hold my tears when I hear his name," Aiko said as her tears from her lovely emerald eyes glistening.

"Mayu? Sanada Mayu?" Aya asked as she take out her hanky and give it to Aiko to wipe her tears.  
>"S-She's my friend in Rikkai." Aiko answered. "You know her?"<br>"Yes of course, I know her. I used to study in Rikkai but we're not really that close friends, we have common friends. We used to hang out together, when Niou and I are still together."

"She's really a good friend," Aiko said.  
>"Yeah I know. The last news I heard about her is that she has a boyfriend named Shiraishi. I heard that from Oshitari-senpai, his cousin is her boyfriend's bestfriend," Aya said with a sigh, a little<br>bit feeling jealous to learn that there's a couple who're going steady and really committed to each other.  
>"We have the same problem but different reasons through," Aya said directly to Aiko. "I'm in love with my senpai Aiko-chan."<p>

"You are in love?" Aiko asked her younger friend.

Aya nodded slowly. "With Oshitari Yuushi. Like you, I tried to suppress my feelings but no matter what I do, I still fall in love with. That is the reason why I had I fight with Cassie-nee-chan, she doesn't want me to get near Yuushi-senpai..."

Aiko held Aya's hand tightly. "She's just concern about you, she doesn't want you to get hurt because she loves you so much."

"Yeah, I know, I just realize that now..."Aya said sadly.

"Love is really complicated, right?" she said  
>Aya nodded in agreement. "Especially falling in love with playboys."<br>"That's right." Aiko smiled bitterly. The two heartbroken girls can't help but sigh deeply.

* * *

><p><em>"That's not true. Love is real, it's not just a fantasy. We are all capable of loving, even you Niou-kun. Maybe your past just hurt you making you not to believe in love."<em>

Niou is pissed shaking his head in the process attempting to shrug off all the thoughts about the certain pigtailed girl. Her glint of determination on her emerald orbs pissing him off to no end. What does she know about love? Love is only a word it has no meaning loving someone giving them your all? if you give them all you got in the end you are the one who'll end up losing. Niou snapped out of his thoughts  
>when he heard a knock at his door.<p>

"I'm sleeping so don't bother me..." Niou said as he lie down his bed he has no time for anyone right now.

"Niou lets talk..." the voice said as he heard his visitor close the door. Niou scoffed sitting up while rubbing the back of his neck, "So I'm just Niou to you now Mayu-chan..." he said faking the tone of hurt on his voice.  
>"About Aiko-chan..."<br>Niou sighed and stood up, "What about pigtail? Did she asked you to talk to me? Sorry to say even you can't change my mind." he said as he was back from his playful facade.  
>"For once Haru be serious Aiko-chan she'll be the girl you could truly love and hel-" Mayu couldn't finish what she was saying when Niou slammed her against the wall his arms in between her body.<p>

"Do you know why I'm like this? Its because of my stupidity! Its because I loved y-" Niou paused deciding not to continue what he was saying. "The pain of loving someone who I passed on before...my regret when I didn't-..." Niou clench his fist he couldn't possibly tell her about this its all over in the past after all. But the scar from that experience left him afraid of loving someone again. Since from the start it was his own fault that the only girl he truly loved before slipped away from him.

"Haru...you can't just ignore Aiko-chan.. just like what you did to Aya you can't waste this chance..."  
>"Whatever I need a rest its been a long day for me.." the silver haired as he turned away his bangs covering his eyes.<p>

"Haru..."  
>"I SAID GO!" Mayu flinched this was the first time Niou shouted at her which only means he really is serious this time.<p>

"All right I understand but please think about of what I said toyou... good night..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day,<strong>

"Niou's past?" Marui inclined his head. Aiko nodded, "Yes do you know anything about his past? Why he play with girls why did he become what he is right now please any information would be helpful to me..." she pleaded to the red haired self proclaimed tensai. He is one of the closest friend of Niou the only one who she could ask about his past also of course she could also ask Mayu about it just like what Yukimura told her to do but she won't do it since she just gave her an advice concerning Niou.

Marui sighed, "All right if you really insist and since I'm prettily running late...about his past right? Niou is a ladies man from the start and yeah from what he told me he really regret on only one thing he did in the past..." he said thinking deeply while scratching his forehead.

"What's that regret? Please tell me Marui-kun..."  
>"For losing his chance with Mayu-chan..."<br>Aiko is shock, Niou regrets losing his chance with Mayu? But why? Why Mayu? And what happened? This information made her even more confused.  
>Marui smirked, "What, you don't know? Mayu-chan was his first love.."<br>"Oi Marui come on Sanada is waiting for us..." Jackal called out for Marui from far away.  
>"Ah! Crap I have to go!" Marui curse as he run towards the direction of the tennis courts with Jackal.<p>

"M-Mayu-chan is Niou-kun's...it..can't be..." Aiko said her eyes wavering

* * *

><p>"Hey good morning Aiko-chan! You wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning Gen-chan pull me off my bed while I'm still on my very own la la land! I hate it when he do that I mean can you belie-" Mayu paused from what she was saying when she noticed the unusual silence of her<br>friend. "Aiko-chan? Are you oka-" she asked putting her hand on her friend's shoulder but Aiko slap her hands away.

"A-Aiko-chan..."  
>"Why didn't you tell me Mayu-chan..." Aiko said her tears gathering at the side of her eyes. She was feeling betrayed by the the person she trusted and treated as a bestfriend. All this time she told her about her feelings about Niou but then she didn't say anything about her involvement with Niou's life.<p>

"I can't understand Aiko-chan..."  
>"I know the truth now Mayu-chan you know my feelings about Niou-kun right? You should have told me! What happen... tell me why did he become what he is today why would he regret not having you with him...did you do something to him?! Please I need to know!" She said as her tears starting to cascade down her cheeks.<p>

Mayu sighed deeply turning her gaze towards the garden outside their classroom her usual cheerful face turned mellow.

"Haru and I are childhood friends... we met when we were seven years old he protected me from the bullies on the playground and since thenwe were constant companion to each other. Inseparable you can say...I fell in love with Haru...Aiko-chan..." Mayu's revelation is like a punch on her gut she couldn't just take all the things she was saying to her.

"_Stop please don't pull my hair!" Mayu pleaded sniffing all the children on their neighborhood is so mean to her. What she couldn't understand why they're treating her like this._

"_Oi stop that!" A silver haired kid entered the scene his body covering hers while facing her tormentors bravely._

"_Don't interfere Niou! That girl's twin Sanada he did beat me in tennis so-"_

"_So you can't defeat the older one so you chose to take revenge on the younger one? You stoop so low as bullying the weak?! You're gonna be a loser all your life take on someone your own size idiot!"_

"_Shut up you don't know anything you Niou just mind your own business!" The bully said as he try hitting the silver haired kid but he kick him in the stomach._

"_Ugh! I'm not going to forget this!" the bully said as he run away out of the playground with his two other friends.  
>"Yeah! Just come to me if you want more loser!" the silver haired said before he turned to face her. Mayu watched him as he kneel down before her, "So you continue to cry like a baby there? You should be more brave you know don't let them bully you..."<em>

"_I'm not!" She said her voice cracking._

"_Why don't you just tell your parents about them? Or your brother hmm..Sanada is it? He is your older brother after all he could protect you..."_

_Mayu shook her head, "Nope! I am a Sanada I can't complain about it to my family.. all Sanada's are strong and brave so I need to face this on my own..."_

_Niou wasn't convince at all, "Oh yeah hows that working for you? Just keeping your mouth shut and letting them pull your hair..."_

"_Well..."_

"_Na don't worry about it!"_

"_Don't worry about it? Why?" Mayu asked the kid before her._

"_I'd protect you! My tou-san said a man protects women...so from now we're friends!"_

"_Huh? That fast?"_

"_Yep! its decided... so no more complains!"_

"On the night of valentines day four years ago I decided to tell him my feelings I summed up all my courage and waited for him to the playground from where we first met I waited for him.. he did come but...he wasn't alone... he was with a girl..so I decided from that point on I will not cry anymore that in all my might I will forget and bury that love deep down my heart and you know what? I did Aiko-chan..." Mayu said turning to face Aiko with a smile on her face. "I met Shiraishi and I moved on...so I decided to tell Haru about my feelings for him before to come clean and just to let go of that feelings I kept inside my heart for too long... I told him in some point of my life I **loved** him...and care for him more than just his childhood friend..."

Aiko can't believe it, her bestfriend is the first love of the guy that she loves and she kept it a secret! Her heart can only feel pain, she felt betrayed by the person that she trust.

"All this time you've been lying to me!" she almost screamed.

"I didn't lie, I never lie to you. All I did is that I've hidden the truth from you because I don't want you to get hurt," Mayu defended herself and took a step forward wanting to touch her but she stepped back.

"But you still hurt me, Mayu-chan, if you've only been honest... I thought you are a good friend but I guess I was wrong." she said bitterly and then run away with her tears endless flowing down her face.

That whole day, she tried to ignore both Niou and Mayu's presence and everytime she see them all she can feel is the searing pain in heart as dozen of knives stab it.

The bell sounded signaling the end of the class. She gathered her things and started to walk out but she heard Mayu's sweet voice calling her name.

"Aiko-chan...let's talk."

She didn't face her. "I believe that we are done talking." Just that and she scoot away leaving her.

* * *

><p>Hyoutei Gakuen. The famous school for the rich and famous where her cousin Cassie and her friend Aya are both studying.<p>

She came there without even telling them. She just wanted to tell someone dear to her about her problem and maybe they can ease the pain in her heart somehow. She took out her phone and call her cousin.

After three rings, she answered. "Hello? Aiko? How are you cousin?! I miss you!" Cassie energetically greeted her.

"Ahm hi, cousin..."

"We should hang out, it's been a while. When will you be free?"

"Actually I'm here outside your school..."

* * *

><p>"I almost didn't recognize you earlier, you look great!" Cassie remarked admiringly.<p>

"Arigatou," she answered with a smile. Her cousin looked more beautiful since the last time she saw her, her long hair with soft curls in the is longer, her cat-like gray orbs seems sharp and shows intelligence.

"You are a yamato-nadeshiko, right nee-chan?" Aya said and took a bite of her choco glazed donut.

The three of them are in a famous coffee shop just near Hyoutei Gakuen. Good thing this two girls are in good terms again.

They just finished their tennis training and Aiko had a chance to watch them as she waits for them. She also had the chance to meet the boys tennis club. She heard so many things about them like being brats but when she met them, they seem nice. They may be rich bunch of brats but they are nice rich brats even their captain is a diva and egoistic, he seems not a bad person.

"Yeah you are indeed but I can see that our beautiful swan has a problem..." Cassie looked at her intently, she's really sharp.

"Is it about Niou again?!" Aya inquired with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, Aya?" Cassie looked at Aya.

"Ah, you still don't know right? Aiko is in love with Niou!"

"What?! With that jerk?! Cousin, why him? There's a lot of suitable guys in Rikkai, why with Niou. He is a jerk. he will only hurt you!"

"He already did, nee-chan. Aiko-chan change because she wanted him to love her but the jerk dump her!" Aya told her already fuming cousin.

Aiko flinched. So, she doesn't have to talk for herself because Aya already did, she's so talkative as always.

"That jerk!" Cassie slammed the table. "How dare he hurt my cousin. First, Aya and then now, you Aiko. I will not let him pass now,."

Cassie is the kind of person who will do everything to protect the ones she love, Aiko knows what she can do for her sake but she believes that theres no need for that. Aiko held her cousin's hand. "Cassie, you don't have to do anything to him. It is also my fault anyway for falling in love with him...I'm hurt right now because he can't love and it seems like he is not capable of loving anyone because of the pain caused by his first love...And what pains me more now is because that girl is Mayu-chan, my best friend that I trust so much but kept it a secret from me..."

"Mayu-chan is Niou's first love?!" the two girls almost screamed in unison.

"Yes, she is...And it hurts me so much that she didn't tell me the truth..." She started crying. "She's my bestfriend but..."

"I know Mayu-chan since first year, we attended the same training center during the time that I just started playing tennis, she is also a good friend of mine..." Cassie said while rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "She's a good person, a good friend. She has reasons for hiding you the truth and I believe that the reason is to protect you from heartache, she doesn't want to hurt you. Maybe she thought that something that you don't know will not hurt you so she just keep her mouth shut."

With Cassie's words, she calmed down and she realized that her cousin is right. Mayu just wanted to protect her not hurt her. She suddenly felt guilty for saying harsh words to her best friend.

"I've been mean to her when she only meant good to me, I feel bad..." she sobbed.

Cassie held her face up and wiped her tears away. "I think what you should do now is apologize to her."

Aiko nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aiko arrived early in school, hoping that she can talk to Mayu and apologize to her before the class starts but she's not in the classrom. She was sure that she's already in school since she saw her things on her desk but she wonder where she is right.<p>

Then, she had a hint that maybe she's in the botanical garden because its Mayu's favorite part in the campus. She loves plant because of her boyfriend Shiraishi. Aiko blamed herself for being so harsh to her, Mayu is no. in love with Shiraishi, she's just a part of Niou's past and there is nothing to be mad at her for hiding the truth that she was once in love with him. That is a part of the past that that should be forgotten.

She finally reach the garden and saw a girl and a boy so close to each other. She can't see their faces since the girl's back is facing her point of view and the boy's face was dipped down to the girls face, obviously kissing her.

When the boy straighten up, he look over the girl's shoulder and his face was revealed: Its Niou Masaharu with a smirk on his face. "Oi, pig tail."

Her legs were trembling and her heart is beating erratically. She wanted to escape but its as if her feet were glued on the ground, deep inside her heart she know who that girl is but she wanted to see for her self.

Her speculation was confirmed when the girl slowly turn around causing her to feel more pain as if she was shot by a lightning with millions of voltage.

It was Mayu.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on a popular shoujo manga Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu, We don't own PoT either so don't sue!

**Hello pipz this is Shirahane Aikawa its been awhile since my dear friend xXkutsarahXx and yours truly updated this story hopefully we still didn't lose our loyal supporters and readers! Crossfingers! Anyway this chapter is joint effort between me and xXkutsarahXx so ENJOY!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Heart Break

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**Today, Our Love Begins**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi xxkut_**sarah**_xx here! This is a joint effort by me and my good friend Shirahane Aikawa. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:***coughs* I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu

* * *

><p>·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠<p>

...

**Chapter Nine**

**Heart Break**

Aiko blinked her eyes hoping that the scene before her will diperse as if she is just hallucinating but it didn't. In front of her are Niou and Mayu, who has a poker face as she gaze blankly at her. She wanted to run away but she can't even move a muscle and her chest is so tight that its hard to breathe.

"Oi pigtail, cat caught your tongue?" Niou remarked with a teasing smile. "It's rude to watch lovers make out, you know," he said and pulled Mayu closer to him and kissed her cheeks.

"L-lovers?" she manage to utter the word with trembling voice trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes, lovers. That's what you call with two people who loves each other, right Hagino?" the trickster told her.

She gave Mayu a questioning look. "M-mayu-chan?"

"It's true," Mayu answered coldly. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she feel the searing pain inside her heart. Mayu is a liar, she said that she doesn't love Niou anymore because she's in love with Shiraishi. She shouldn't have trusted her, she warned her to stay away from Niou not because she care about her but because she wanted to have Niou for herself. Everything she said was a lie

"I hate you both..." she said in between her sobs. "You deserve each other," She said bitterly and run away as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>The pain inside her chest is almost unbearable. She trusted her so much but she lied to her all along. She just keep on running away, her vision is blurry due to her tears that covers her eyes that she didn't see a certain boy standing on the pathway. The impact send her flat on the ground, her butt hurts but not as painful as her heart. She stayed on the ground and just continue crying.<p>

"Hagino-san? Gomen-nasai are you hurt?" she heard a familiar voice and tried to focus her eyes upward.

Through her clouded vision, she saw Yagyuu's worried face, stooping down before her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Aiko shook her head and just continue sobbing. "Are you really hurt?" he asked again. She nodded slowly in response.

Yes, she is really hurt not physically but emotionally.

Yagyuu scoop her up in his arms and carried her bridal style. "I'll take you to the clinic," he said and started to march off.

She can hear the murmurs from the other students as they see the scene.

_'Now she's clinging to Yagyuu-sama after being dumped by Niou-sama?!'_

_'Is she trying to flirt with all the tennis regulars?'_

_'No way! What if her next target is Marui-sama!'_

_'What if it's Yukimura-sama!'_

_'Urgh, I can't believe her!'_

Hearing those harsh words doesn't concern her anymore her heart is already experiencing a searing pain incomparable to just words. As they get closer to the clinic, she passed out.

* * *

><p>When Aiko's eyes flickered from her slumber, her eyes roamed around and realized that she's inside the infirmary. She slowly sit up and then someone spoke. "I'm glad you are awake." Her head turned and saw Yagyuu sitting on the stool beside the bed that she occupies. "The nurse just went out. Are you okay now?" he asked.<p>

"Hai, a-arigatou, Yagyuu-kun. Anou...how long did I pass out?" she asked.

"More than an hour," he replied. "Both of us already skipped two period."

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I had cause you Yagyuu-kun..." Aiko said with her eyes focus downward on the blanket. "But you could have left me here when the class started..."

The infamous gentleman of Rikkai adjusted his eyeglass. "Do you honestly think that I can do that? I will never leave a lady in that state," he said calmly but sternly.

"S-sumimasen..."

"Besides it's partly my fault that you were hurt. Other than some scatch on your hands and arms, you are fine. That's why the nurse was puzzled why you pass out. She even asked me if you are anemic...are you not?"

She shook her head. "I am not."

"Then maybe something happened." Yagyuu looked at her seriously but she turn her face away and just focus her eyes outside the window. "Is it about Niou-kun?" Yagyuu figures.

Hearing the jerks name made her heart ache again. She tried to stop her tears but she just can't fight it. "Yes! It's him and Mayu-chan!" she snapped and turned to the gentleman with her tears covered face.

Yagyuu frowned. "Mayu-chan?"

"Mayu...she and Niou are now together. I know that you knew that Mayu was Niou's first love...Mayu is still in love with him that's why she kept on warning me to stay away from him. Here I thought that she just care for me but she just want to be with him all along..."she covered her face with her palms and continue crying her heart out.

All of a sudden a pair of strong arms encircled her and pull her closer. It was Yagyuu, embracing her tightly trying to comfort her. "Just cry to your hearts content," he said in a soft voice. She obeyed him and cry on his chest. Somehow, she felt that as if the burden inside her heart lessen in his presence.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Meeting Niou and Mayu again is just inevitable since they are in the same class. They came inside the room together but they doesn't look like a couple. They look ordinary friends who walk casually side by side but she know better.

Maybe Mayu asked Niou to keep their relationship a secret because she knows that his fans wouldn't like to know the news about them. A liar and a trickster...perfect combination, they truly deserve each other. Niou stayed beside Mayu as they wait for their sensei and she tried so hard to keep her attention off them that she busied herself reading the lesson that their sensei had discussed yesterday since she was in the infirmary. She was sent home when the nurse saw that she doesn't look well and Yagyuu even accompanied her on her way to their house. She was very thankful to Yagyuu that he stayed beside her all the while that she's crying her heart out. He didn't say comforting words but his mere presence somehow calmed her down.

Though she knows that Yagyuu and Niou are good friends, she knows that they aren't the same. Yagyuu Hiroshi deserves his tittle the gentleman the way that Niou trully deserve the title trickster.

When the bell ring, Niou left Mayu and took the seat beside her. "I heard that you were sick yesterday that you were sent home, are you feeling better now?"

She closed her book upon hearing his sultry voice. "As if you care..." she muttered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Of course I do..." he trailed off, "not..." She glared at him sideways and saw his irritating smirk. "I'm just curious...and I heard Yagyuu was the one who brought you to the clinic and accompany you home."

"Yes, he did. I just can't understand why you two become friends. He is a good guy and you are a bad guy," she said.

He smirked again. "Yeah, I am a bad guy and he is indeed a good guy but he can be bad depending on the situation, you don't know him too well."

She turned and face him with a sharp look on her emerald eyes. "You really are a jerk that you say mean things to your friend."

"I'm just saying facts. You are not a good judge of character."

"I know. I was fooled twice by you and Mayu. Though he is your friend I know he is different than you."

"Do you like him already?" he asked with a glare.

She looked back at him and gulped hard. "Yes, I do like him." _As a friend,_ she wanted to add but decided not to.

Niou gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something but their sensei has arrived and kept his words to himself.

* * *

><p>Days quickly past since the day that she find out the truth between Niou and Mayu. Every night she can't help but wet her pillows with tears as she remember what they did. She tried so hard to ignore their presence everyday and just focus her mind on her studies but there are still times that she can't help but think about them.<p>

Aiko spent her lunch break in the library doing some research work. She always make herself busy in order to avert her mind from Niou and Mayu and she usually spend her time alone in the library. She was so pre-occupied with reading and taking notes that she didn't feel that a certain someone has taken the seat beside her.

"That's Takashina-sensei's project in English, right?" She was startled when she heard that voice beside her making her heart leap inside her chest. Yagyuu was sitting next to her.

She touched her chest to calm her racing heart. "You startled me, Yagyuu-kun!" she shouted.

"SSSHHH!" the male head librarian pointed at the 'silence please' board. Aiko bowed apologetically at him.

"Yes, this is Takashina-sensei's project," she said in a low voice. "You also have this project, right?"

"Right. And I am already done with it," he replied while fixing his eyeglasses in place.

"Sugoi! You're done?"

He nodded as a reply.

Aiko pouted childishly. "I envy you...the due is in two days and I am just halfway done that I even skip lunch so that I can finish this in time."

"You skipped lunch?" he asked her with a knotted forehead.

She nodded. "Yes, I have to finish this research work."

Yagyuu stood up and held her wrist pulling her up. "Yagyuu-kun?" she looked up at him with a frown.

"It's not good to skip meal, you have to eat," he said in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm fine, I am not hungry at all. I badly need to finish this, Takashina-sensei is really a terror teacher, I want to make a good research work and pass this on time."

"How can you have the energy to do that if you are hungry?"

"I told you, I am not hungry," she reasoned out then her stomach grumble. "you are right, I am hungry but..."

"I will help you out later so don't skip your lunch."

"Really?!" Her emerald orbs widened in excitement. " Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"SSSHH!" the librarian shushed her again. "Silence!"

"Gomen nasai, sensei!" she stood up and bow her head then gathered her things. "Come on, Yagyuu-kun."

* * *

><p>"Yagyuu are you not going to eat?" Aiko asked the bespectacled gentleman as she took a bite of her tonkatsu.<p>

"I already eat, I'm just here to accompany you." The two of them are inside the uncrowded school caferia.

"Okay." She just continue eating her meal but she feel uneasy with him sitting opposite her and continuously staring at her.

"Yagyuu-senpai!" a familiar figure came running towards them. "Aiko-nee?! Why are two together?"

"Don't meddle with my affairs, Akaya-kun," Yagyuu answered cooly.

"You have an affair?!" Akaya's eyes widened.

Aiko waved her hands in the air. "It's not what you think, it's just a friendly affair."

"I thought so...because you like Niou-senpai right?"

Dark aura surrounded her and slammed her palm against the table. "I don't like him!"

"What's with that aura, nee-chan? Did he dump you?"

"Akaya...are you that dense? She doesn't want to talk about that," Yagyuu reprimanded the junior ace.

"Gomen-nasai..."Akaya apologized.

"Oi Yagyuu, Bakaya." She stiffened when she heard Niou's voice. Then she saw him approaching towards their table with Mayu beside him.

No matter how she tried to ignore them, her heart still aches whenever she see them together. She put down her chopstick and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to do something, thanks for keeping my company, Yagyuu-kun, bye Akaya." She walked past her most hated couple and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When the class ended, Aiko neatly arrange her things inside her bag. Almost all of her classmates already went out aside from Marui, Niou and Mayu. "Mai-chan, come on now." She saw Niou walked towards her and encircled his arm around her shoulder. "You will watch our practice and afterwards we will go anywhere you want."<p>

"Of course, Haru," Mayu answered sweetly and cling on his arm. "It's fine to me to go anywhere you want."

Now that no one can see them aside from her and Marui the two of them are being sweet with each other. It makes her feel sick.

Marui rolled his eyes. "Come on, we might be late with practice!"

"You are just envious because you don't have a girlfriend."

"Why would I be envious?! You are just-"

"Let's just go, Bunta. You don't want to be punish by Gen-chan, right?" Mayu said forcefully making a smile.

"Bye Aiko-chan," Marui said.

"Ja ne, Hagino-san," Niou said with a teasing smile while Mayu just glance at her for a minute she think she saw her eyes waver but it disappeared as she blinked her eyes. Aiko just stare at them blankly, she will not show them that she's still hurting deep inside.

Aiko went straight to the library and started doing her project again. Just like earlier, Yagyuu sit beside her but this time, she felt his presence.

"Yagyuu-kun, why are you here?" she asked.

"I told you that I will help you out, didn't I?" he answered.

"But you have tennis practice, right?"

"It's fine. I already told Yukimura about this and he agreed."

"B-but..."

Yagyuu gaze at her sharply through his spectacles. "I told you already that it's fine, just accept my help, will you?"

"A-arigatou..." she said shyly and smile at him widely.

* * *

><p>It's already past eight o'clock in the evening when they finish her research work. Without Yagyuu's help, she will probably not be able to finish it.<p>

They were walking silently side by side under the moonlight. None of them utter a word as they ascend. All they can hear as they walked on that quiet street are the sound of crickets.

Aiko was very thankful to this guy, he is always there to help her that Niou never did. She broke the erie silence. "A-anou, Yagyuu-kun...I am really thankful for your help...I don't know how to repay you but if there is anything that you want me to do for you, I will try my best to do it."

"Really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"So, you two are together..." They heard Niou's voice from behind that both of them stop on their tracks and spun to face him.

"Niou," Yagyuu acknowledge his doubles partner. "The practice was over early today right?"

The silver-haired trickster shrugged. "Mayu and I went out and I just accompany her home. I was also on my way to our house when I saw you two, so I decided to at least acknowledge you. I see that you two are getting closer now that you even skipped practice today."

"I promised to help her with her English project and I never take back my words," Yagyuu said.

"Ah, I know that Yagyuu. So have fun studying together with pig tail but never skip practice again. It's hard to practice doubles without my partner." He walked closer to them and tapped his shoulder. "See you tomorrow." For a while he gaze at her with tenderness then walked past between them.

Did she really see tenderness in his eyes or she's just imagining it?

* * *

><p>"Wake up neechan! You promised me that you will go to Shibuya with me!" Aiko winced at the sudden blow on her stomach as Ayumi pounce on top of her.<p>

"Ayumi!" Aiko twitched angrily.

"Come on it's already eight in the morning we have to go!" Ayumi whined.

"Can't I not go? Just go with mom." Aiko said as she shifted turning her back to her sister."No can do nee-chan..." Ayumi pouted standing up and then pull her older sisters legs out of the bed.

"AAH AYUMIIIIII!"

Aiko grumbled underneath her breath she was like being road hauled by her younger sister. Sometimes she ends up thinking who was really the older sister between them because whenever they have an argument or anything she always end up losing to Ayumi. "Hey stop making face nee-chan!" Ayumi pouted cutely.

"Oh shut up Ayumi I don't feel so well.." Aiko sighed deeply she wasn't really on the mood to be outside the house but it can't be help since if she didn't come with her she would bug her the entire day for sure.

"You're SUCH a killjoy neechan you know that!" Ayumi huffed, her two hands on her waist.

"Glad to be one..."Aiko sighed again for the second time, while leaning against the wall.

"We can't take a rest neechan it's sale today many people would go on line to buy stuffs!"

"Then go Ayumi just go back here after your done shopping."

"Hmf! why are you soo boring neechan! Maybe that's the reason why you haven't have a boyfriend.."

"What?! You don't have a boyfriend either Ayumi!" Aiko blushed indignantly.

"Tsk..tsk.. that's where you were wrong..." Ayumi said with a how-do-you-like-that look on her face.

"Huh?! You have a boyfriend Ayumi!" Aiko almost shouted.

"Yep!" Ayumi said proudly to herself.

"Who?!" Suddenly Aiko is on her overprotective older sister mode, she won't ever let her sweet and too overbearing younger sister to end up with some guy like Niou. As much as possible she don't want her to feel the pain she's feeling right now.

"Ehee.." Ayumi squealed, "Nope won't tell you coz you'd tell mom!"

"Tell me right this moment Hagino Ayu-..." Aiko couldn't finish what she was saying when another voice cut in their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ayumi-chan!" Aiko frozed on her spot she know that voice, she turned around to confirm her suspiscion, and there she was it's Mayu with... Shiraishi?! She frowned, why would she be with Shiraishi if she's with Niou? A realization hit her, <em>"Is Mayu...two timing?"<em>

"Hey it's Mayu-neechan and Shiraishi!" Ayumi acknowledge the two. "You two on a date!" She exclaimed making the two newcomers blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you see..." Shiraishi blushed while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Shiraishi-nii..." Ayumi teased.

"U-Um hello Aiko-chan..." Mayu greeted Aiko uneasily.

"W-Why..." Aiko said underneath her breath.

"Hmm?" Ayumi turned to look on her older sister.

"Shouldn't you be with Niou..." Aiko whispered.

"Huh? Are you saying something Hagino-chan?" It was Shiraishi.

"If your asking about Niou he was just with us a moment ago with Marui and Yagyuu but we separate ways on the way here." Mayu 's mind is swirling right now, what's happening?! Just a week ago Niou and Mayu was claiming that they're a couple but now Mayu is with Shiraishi her supposed to be 'original' boyfriend. But she was also in a relationship with Niou. What's going on?! So Shiraishi didn't know about Mayu and Niou?!

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Mayuuuuu! Shiraishiiiiiii!" Marui called out from afar with Niou and Yagyuu she doesn't know what to do now all of the sudden she felt her heart skip a beat it was as if her heart is going to explode just at the sight of Niou the one who give her countless heartbreak.

"Hey you guys the two of you just vanished all of the sudden." Niou said with a smirk as soon as they're just meters away from them.

"Earlier you three said you'd gonna check something out..." Mayu answered. "But that wasn't a reason to leave a friend behind ya know!" It was Marui.

"Why are you even here Bun-chan you're supposed to be with Hikari right now...right?" Mayu said teasingly making her red haired friend blushed.

"Well we'll meet later...BUT that's besides the point!" Marui said blushing madly.

"Oh...Marui-senpai you're so red now as your hair!" Ayumi joined in.

"Heeeey not fair you're joining in too Hagino imouto!"

Ayumi twitched, "Don't call me that! Call me Ayuuuuumi!"

"Can we just go I'm hungry..." Aiko said her bangs covering her emerald orbs before dashing away from the group.

"What the hell is wrong with her..." Ayumi muttered.

"By the way where's Yagyuu?" Marui pointed out all of the sudden.

"Huh? He was just here a minute ago!" Ayumi said looking around for the gentleman.

"Don't mind him he'd pop out soon enough." Niou said casually.

"Hey wait for me Niou-kun!" Ayumi called out while clinging onto Niou's arms.

"Your boyfriend will be mad if he see you clinging to other guys Ayumi-chan but not that I mind you clinging onto me..." Niou said flirtatiously.

"Don't worry your not really my type Niou-kun!" Ayumi said bluntly, "Your like an older brother to me you know! And besides I really like Kenya so..."

"Ouch that hurt Ayumi..." Niou said

"You guys are sooo boring!"

"Like you Marui?"

"Oh shut up Niou!"

* * *

><p><em>I feel terribly sorry for Shiraishi, he doesn't have an idea that his girlfriend is cheating on him...<em>she thought as she walk down the street with long and fast strides. She felt that she's suffocated everytime she's with Mayu and Niou especially now that Shiraishi is with them. She feels so revolted with just the thought that Niou and Mayu secretly cunning the captain of Shitenhouji. He is such a nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be cheated like that but she can't tell him what her girlfriend is doing behind his back, she is not in the position to do so.

If Mayu still loves Niou and now that they are together, why didn't she break up with Shiraishi? Is she that selfish that she doesn't want to let him go? It seems like she doesn't really know her at all...

She was so preoccupied in her own thoughts that she bumped against a certain someone. "Ow, sorry!" she looked up and saw Yagyuu. Why is she always bumping into him.

"Hagino, has it become your habit to bump into me?"

She blushed out of embarrassment. "I am really sorry, I was just thinking of some things..." she mumbled.

"It's about Mayu again right?" he figures.

Her eyes lit up. "How'd you know? Are you a psychic or something?"

The gentleman of Rikkai pushed up his spectacles. "You are just so easy to read."

Aiko sighed deeply. "I just can't believe that Mayu is two timing...I feel sympathy towards Shiraishi-kun," she said. "I can see how much he loves Mayu. He is from Osaka but he always make sure to visit her at least once a week, he always call her and text her and always make sure that she's all right but it seems like Mayu doesn't love him back because she is still in love with Niou...Why didn't she break up with him now than cheat on him?"

"She has her reasons for not doing that," Yagyuu answered.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the bespectacled guy before her. "What could it be? Do you know anything about this?"

The gentleman just shrugged and kept his mouth shut. Aiko stared at him, she knows that Yagyuu knows something but he just won't tell her. She wanted to pry more information but decided not to since she knows that he wouldn't spill anything anyways. Though he is a good guy, he is still a loyal friend to Mayu and Niou.

"Nee-chan!" she heard Ayumi's loud voice. They were walking towards them, her sister is clinging on Niou's arm as they tread forward while Mayu is walking side by side with Shiraishi holding each other's hand, Marui is just popping his mint gum as usual.

"You walk so fast! What's wrong with you?"Ayumi asked her. "And why are you with Yagyuu-san?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, okay?" she answered.

"Yagyuu, why did you suddenly disappear?" the self-proclaimed tensai asked Rikkai's gentleman.

Yagyuu just shrugged. "I just saw something interesting."

"Really? What could it be?" Niou asked his doubles partner.

"That's a secret," he answered casually making Niou smirk.

"Hey Ayumi come over here, stop clinging to that jerks's arm." Aiko pulled her younger sister away from the trickster.

"Nee-chan! Are you jealous?!" Ayumi exclaimed with her eyes widely looking at her face.

"Of course not, why would I be?!" she denied as she glare at the smirking trickster.

"Because you like him, right?"

"No!" she denied once more.

"Oh come on Aiko-chan, don't be shy to admit it, you even confess your love to me during our summer vacation," Niou teasingly place his arms around her shoulder.

"Really, she did?" Shiraishi asked totally bewildered that someone as timid as Aiko can confess her feelings.

"Is that true, nee-chan?"

"That's true," Niou answered for her.

Aiko shoved away his arms off her shoulder. "And that's the biggest mistake that I ever did bec-"

"Because I dumped her..." Niou answered.

"You what?"

"Dumped her," the silver head reiterated coolly. "Maybe that's why she's bitter."

"I am not bitter," she defended with a flushed face.

"Niou, stop this already," Yagyuu finally spoken. "It's very ungentlemanly to boast that you have dumped a lady in front of herself and her friends."

The trickster snickered. "Pardon me Yagyuu, I am not a gentleman as yourself, I'll never be."

Marui whistled and the others just kept silent as they feel the up building tension.

Shiraishi broke the eerie silence. "Come on guys, we are all hungry now, right?" the bible of Shitenhouji said. "Let's go now to TGI Friday's and grab our lunch," he suggested when his eyes caught the famous restaurant.

"I agree, I am so hungry," Mayu finally have spoken.

"Me too!" Ayumi cheerfully said.

"Is this going to be free lunch, huh Shiraishi?" the red head teased.

"No way! I will only treat Mai-chan," he answered and pulled Mayu closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Aiko looked up at Niou to observe his expression to Shiraishi's sweet gesture towards Mayu. She anticipated that he will exude dark aura out of jealousy but he didn't. His face remained the same. Is he that too confident to himself or he is just a good actor? She doesn't know the answer. Nevertheless, this whole thing between Mayu and Niou confuses the hell out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello guys, I'm Shirahane Aikawa, Sorry for not updating for who knows how long!

**Please Leave a Review!**


	10. The Truth Behind The Truth

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

Today, Our Love Begins

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Disclaimer: I do not own POT nor Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu.

A/N: Hello there, xxkutsarahxx is still alive! I hope our readers are still there. Sorry for this super late update.

credits: I would like to thank my friend Shirahane Aikawa for helping me.

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

Aiko walked through the corridor of Rikkai's High School building like a zombie. She's in a daze as she tread slowly, her eyes has laughable dark circles around them, an obvious sign that she didn't get enough sleep again. When she reached her classroom, she took her seat and rested her head on her desk. She tightly closed her eyes and tried to take a nap. She knows that she must stop thinking about that tricksters and her former best friend's affair, but her head just won't stop thinking about them.

She felt like torturing herself whenever that hateful couple cross her mind. It makes her blood boil and feel a pain in her chest. The next thing she knew, tears are falling from her now always red and swollen eyes. And she also feel bad for Shiraishi-san, he doesn't even know that her girlfriend is cheating on him. Poor guy. Though she wanted to tell him about Mayu and Niou, she knows that she doesn't have the right to do it.

"You look so tired, pigtail," she heard that awfully familiar voice. She felt that he took the seat beside her but she didn't bother to open her eyes. She knows that what she was bound to see would just ruin her mood.

"You've got some eye bags, huh." Her body hair rose up when she felt his finger touched her face but she still didn't open her eyes and just pretended to sleep. She heard him smirk.

Soon, she felt that his body comes closer to her, his arms around her shoulders. "Did you think of me again, puri~" he suddenly licked her ear making her jump up from her seat and looked at her seatmate with bewildered look on her face.

'_Why do you keep on teasing and hurting me, Niou-kun? Is breaking my heart not enough?' _she wanted to shout but she opt not to make a scene anymore now that their classmates, including Mayu, are staring at her quizzically. She just clenched her fist and glared at the trickster who's grinning widely.

The brunette took her seat again and hissed at the trickster. "Stop teasing me, please."

"Why would I?" the silver-haired guy said coolly. "My day won't be complete without teasing you."

Aiko inhaled deeply and tightly closed her eyes to keep the forming tears in the corner of her eyes to fall. The brunette stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Aiko sat on the cold concrete floor of the rooftop. She hugged her legs and buried her face against it. The tears that she kept from falling started to pool her face. She sobbed quietly, ashamed that someone might hear her. She's so tired of crying over Niou but she still can't stop herself from doing so. She wondered when will she ever run out of tears for her to stop crying for that jerk.<p>

Niou Masaharu is an unfeeling beast, he's not worth her tears but why does she keep on crying? She knows that she must stop but she just can't.

The brunette suddenly felt the presence of a certain someone beside her. She looked up and saw Yagyuu sitting on her right side. "Yagyuu-kun…"

The gentleman gave her a handkerchief without saying a word nor looking straight at the girl sobbing beside him.

Aiko took it and wiped her tears away from her face. The two of them just stayed silent, they just sit there quietly.

The bell ring signaling the start of the class. Aiko turned to look at the bespectacled guy beside her. "Yagyuu-kun, thank you for the hanky, I'll return it to you after I washed it."

"There's no problem. You can keep it." Yagyuu stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand.

Aiko forced a smile and shook her head. "I would like to stay for a little longer."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. The girl nodded with a smile still on her lips. Yagyuu exhaled and sat beside her again making the girl's eyes widened.

"Yagyuu-kun, you need to go back. Your sensei will definitely give you a detention for cutting class."

"It's the same for you too," Yagyuu answered. "At least I am not alone if I will be punished.

"Yagyuu-kun is stubborn."

"And so are you."

She smiled at him and then turned to look at the blue sky. "The sky is so peaceful, right Yagyuu-kun?"

"Indeed."

"I wish I can have my peaceful life back…My life before I met Niou-kun…" Aiko closed her eyes and feel the gust of wind touched her soft skin. "I'm tired…and so sleepy…" Aiko yawned and looked at her companion. "Can I borrow your shoulder for a while?"

Yagyuu nodded. Aiko leaned her head on his left shoulder.

Soon enough, the brunette is sleeping peacefully beside the gentleman.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that sensei gave this task as a detention," Aiko complained as she mopped the tiled floor of the men's shower room that afternoon. "It's really tiring and we have to do this for week! Sensei is really mean!"<p>

"Just stop complaining and continue doing your work. You are wasting your energy while you talk and complain," says Yagyuu. "After this, we need to clean the women's shower room."

"Gomen nasai, Yagyuu-kun. You got detention because of me," Aiko said apologetically. "You are busy with your training but instead of going home after that you need to clean up because of me…"

"It's not your fault. I was the one who decided to stay, you didn't force me."

"But…"

"It is not your fault. Just stop talking and continue working."

"Hai…" she answered. "Yagyuu-kun, thank you for staying beside me…thank you for being a good friend. I appreciate it so much." Aiko smiled brightly at the gentleman.

Yagyuu turned around and just continue mopping the floor.

* * *

><p>"Is it true that Yagyuu-senpai had detention that's why he needed to leave practice earlier?" Kirihara Akaya asked his senpais. They were currently having a break after their practice match.<p>

"Yes! It's the first right?" Marui answered with a grin on his face.

"Do you know the reason?" Jackal asked his doubles partner.

"Imagine, he's a council member and yet he cut class. Yagyuu is now starting to rebel," Marui informed them.

"He what?" asked the Rikkai's junior ace.

"Cut classes!"

"For real?"

"Yes and it's because of a girl." Marui snickered.

"A girl?"

"He was on the rooftop with a girl."

"Who's the girl?" Akaya curiously asked.

"Hagino Aiko," Marui answered then popped his mint bubblegum.

"Aiko-nee-chan?!" Akaya exclaimed in bewilderment. "I thought Niou-senpai and Aiko-nee has something special but now its Yagyuu-senpai and Aiko-nee?"

Niou hit his kouhai's head hardly. "That girl and I never had something special, Bakaya."

"You don't have to hit me, y'know!"

"It's because you're talking nonsense!"

The red head smiled teasing at the trickster. "Niou, aren't you feeling something? A little jealousy perhaps?"

"Shut the hell up, ball of fat. Why would I be jealous? I don't like her even a bit. I just love toying her, that's all."

Marui and Jackal just shook their heads.

"Really senpai? You are not feeling anything?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are you gripping your bottled drink tightly and nearly tore it apart?" His kouhai pointed at the bottle of a now deformed pocari sweat on his left hand.

"I'm just in the mood to crush something," he defended his self.

"Really now, Niou?" Marui asked teasingly.

Niou gritted his teeth and forcefully throw the bottle on the self-proclaimed tensai's head. "Ouch!" the red head complained.

"You guys are pissing me off." Niou took his racket and walked towards the tennis court. "Yukimura, I want to play a practice match with you."

"Alright, I won't decline your offer." Yukimura answered with a smile. The two tennis players started their match.

"Niou is really pissed off, that's really rare." Marui remarked.

Yanagi suddenly appeared, he's scribbling data on his notes as usual. "There's a 99.8 percent that Niou is jealous about Yagyuu and Hagino. Also, there's a 100 percent chance that he will lose against Yukimura since his mind is not focused on their match. He wouldn't even win a single game."

"See? I told you, Niou is definitely jealous. Renji's data is always accurate." Everyone agreed on Marui's statement.

* * *

><p>Aiko was on her way to the library when a stunning lady approached her. She was in awe as she looks at the woman in front of her, she possess an angelic face and her eyes were glinting showing intelligence behind them. She has a long and straight jet black hair that extends until mid-back. The woman wears a usual business attire, a coat over a white blouse and a pencil cut skirt.<p>

"Excuse me, do you know where can I find the high school tennis courts?" the woman asked with a smile on her full red lips.

Aiko nodded. "Hai. I can accompany you there, Ma'am."

"Oh, you're such a nice girl, I don't want to take your precious time just to accompany me."

"It's fine. I'm going to the library and the tennis court is on the same way," the brunette replied with a wide smile at the older woman.

"Really? Thank you so much." The woman smiled at her again.

Aiko smiled widely at the beautiful woman. "You are welcome."

* * *

><p>When they reached the high school tennis courts, the members are running laps including the tennis regulars but with exception of the captain and the vice-captain.<p>

"TARUNDOROU! FASTER! SLACKERS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS TEAM!" shouted the vice-captain Sanada. Beside him is the smiling captain Yukimura.

"Looks like Sanada-san is in a bad mood today," Aiko muttered.

"The team looks quite busy."

"So it seems. But maybe you can excuse the member that you need to talk with. We can ask the captain, I'm sure Yukimura-san will allow him to be excuse for a while.

"Oh arigatou, I'm sorry for being such a bother to you."

"It's my pleasure to help." Aiko guided the woman inside the tennis court to talk with Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san," Aiko called the blue-haired captain of Rikkai.

He turned around and gave her an angelic smile. The child of God walked towards her. "Oh, Aiko-chan, it's been a while since you last watch our practice."

"Y-yeah." _And you know why, right? _

"I'm glad to see you. Our team is preparing for the Regionals now and it makes Genichirou a little bit like a slave driver."

"I think so too…By the way, this lady beside me needs to talk with one of your member, I hope you can excuse him for a while?"

"Oh yeah, how rude of me for not introducing myself. I'm Yukimura Seichi, captain of Rikkai High School tennis club. Yoroshiku." He bowed his head politely.

"I'm Niou Yukino, yoroshiku, Yukimura-kun." The woman bowed her head and smiled.

_Niou?! Is she Niou-kun's sister? But…there's no resemblance at all…_

"I would like to talk with Masaharu for a while."

"Sure, there's no problem." Yukimura then head back to Sanada.

The woman turned to her. "Thank you for your help…" the woman trailed off not knowing her name.

"I'm Hagino Aiko."

The raven haired woman gave her a warm smile. "Arigatou, Hagino-chan."

"Anou, are you Niou-kun's sister?" there she asked it. She's just really curious, that's all.

"I am actually his-

"Fancy meeting you here!" she heard Niou's familiar voice.

They both turned their head towards the approaching silver-haired guy. Aiko was taken aback with what she saw with the trickster face. Niou Masaharu looks deadly, she's never see him like this. His face was dead serious. She saw darkness behind his eyes, it seems to cut through anything and it made her shiver. Who is this woman to him?

"_Okaa-san," _he called the woman and his lips upturn to a smile, but his eyes are still emitting those dark aura.

Okaa-san?! How could that be? This woman looked like in her early twenties! Could it be just plastic surgery but she's actually already old?

Niou suddenly hugged her. "Did you miss me_, okaa-san_?" Niou pulled away and smiled at the woman, a crooked smile, it seems.

Yukino stared at the trickster sharply. "Your father wants you to go home on Friday night for a family dinner. You know that it's his birthday, right?"

"Of course, I know. He is my father after all. I hope that you are taking a good care of him and my siblings."

Yukino inhaled deeply. "Be at home before seven pm on Friday." The woman turned and walked out of the tennis courts. Aiko can't still believe that a young looking woman like that one is Niou's mother.

"Oh you're there too, pigtail! I didn't notice you."

The brunette glared at the silver hair. "Right, I'm just a nuisance here, so ja ne!" She turned around and started to march away.

"Wait!" He suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him again.

"What?" she asked and pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Are you dating Yagyuu now?" he asked.

"Why do you even care? You have Sanada-chan now, right?"

Niou gritted his teeth in utter annoyance. "Damn it, just answer my question," he spoke sternly.

"Yes, we are dating," she lied. "Why do you even bother to ask?"

Niou just shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"NIOU! Stop slacking off!" Sanada's voice thundered.

"Hai,hai." Niou turned back towards his team mates.

_Niou Masaharu really puzzled me…_

Aiko walked out of the tennis courts. After a few minute walk, she finally reached the library. She was about to find the books that she needed for her assignment when she suddenly bumped into someone, both of them landed on the solid floor.

"Gomen nasai," she apologized to the person. When she looked up, she saw Mayu's face.

"Aiko-chan…" the girl called her name softly just like before.

Up until now, she's still avoiding her. Aiko just can't bring herself to forgive her after what happened.

Mayu stood up first and offered her a hand. "Gomen, Aiko-chan."

The brunette stared at her former best friend's hand and decided not to hold it. Instead, she stood all by herself and started to walk away but Mayu called her name. The brunette turned and faced Mayu again. "Aiko-chan…uhm, you know the Regional tournament will start tomorrow, I was just wondering if you would like to come and cheer for the team."

Aiko can't believe what she heard. Is she seriously asking her to go with her as if nothing happened between them? As if everything between them is all settled? "Sanada-chan, I don't understand why you are asking me that after everything. Do you think I can just forgive and forget what you did that fast? Not to mention that you are not even asking for my forgiveness, you are really unbelievable."

"Aiko-chan…" she called her name softly but didn't further explain herself nor ask for an apology.

She took a deep breath before she continues, "One day I know that I would be able to forgive you, we've been friends before so I know in my heart that I can…but not now…I still can't. You were my best friend but you betrayed me. Until then, please stay away from me, my heart still aches whenever I see you. Don't act as if nothing happened. Please, keep away from me…" With heavy strides, she just left the library.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations! You did a great job guys," Mayu cheerfully greeted the regular members of the Rikkai Boys Tennis Club. The team just advanced to the semi-finals of the Regional Tournament. Mayu acted as the team manager for them and the team had been really grateful for her help.<p>

"It's because we have a very efficient new team manager, right guys?" Niou said and drape his arms around his _girlfriend_. Mayu just rolled her eyes with Niou's compliment.

"Good job, minna-san." Yukimura complimented the members with his usual angelic demeanor. "Go home and relax for now, we all have to rest for the semi-finals tomorrow."

"Hai!"

"You guys go ahead," Sanada Genichirou told his team mates with his usual stoic face and voice. "My sister and I have an errand to do."

"We do?" Mayu asked with a knotted forehead.

"Yes, we do. Let's go." She just shrugged and followed her older twin brother who took the opposite direction.

"Now tell me, Gen-chan…we don't really have an errand, right?" she looked at her brothers stern face as they walked side by side.

"No."

"Then why did you lie to them that we have an errand to do, huh?"

The older Sanada stopped on his tracks and faced his younger twin sister who has an evident quizzical look on her face.

"Why are you two timing Shiraishi?" he asked her straightly making the girl before him gasped loudly.

"I-I'm not!" she strongly denied, her eyes widened in horror. "W-wait! You knew that Shiraishi Kuranosuke is my boyfriend?!"

Sanada Genichirou nodded as an answer.

"Since when?"

"Ever since you two started dating." Mayu jaw-dropped. So he knew all along…"Do you really think you can keep that as a secret from me? I am not stupid, Mayu. I know you so well."

She pouted childishly. "Why didn't you confront me? Is it really okay for you that I have a boyfriend?"

"You are old enough to take care of yourself. What I am worried about now is you and Niou. You already have a boyfriend and yet you are dating Niou. If Mom and Dad will know about this, you will be in big trouble."

"Niou and I are just friends!"

"Really? But I heard that you two are now together," Sanada stared at his sister seriously.

Mayu inhaled deeply. "Niou and I are not really together. It was just an act."

The emperor crossed his arms against his chest and gazed at his twin intently. "Explain."

"Aiko has fallen in love with Niou but you know how Niou is. He can't fall in love again…so he wanted to make Aiko-chan be angry at him and fall out of love with him. Aiko is my friend, I know that she will be terribly hurt if she continue loving Niou…so even if I know that Aiko will be angry at me too, I still continue to be part of Niou's scheme. Aiko-chan now really despise me…"

"Tell me Mayu, do you still have feelings for Niou?"

"Gen-chan, I told you Niou and I were just friends! Besides I have a real boyfriend, you know that! But don't ever tell mom and dad that okay!" she sternly said.

"Sorry Mayu but I cannot cover for you any more, I'm not saying that I'm going to tell others about your secret but once they found out about that, I won't help you resolve those troubles. The best thing you should do is to tell the truth," Sanada Genichirou said coldly to his twin sister.

"Gen-chan, I can't do that…" Mayu told her stoic brother. "Uh I admit I got carried away that moment, It's just because Niou is─" Mayu stopped when she saw a familiar figure standing just a few feet away from them. "Miyuki-chan!" She runs towards her and looked at her from head to toe. "You transferred from Hyoutei to Seigaku?"

Kudo Miyuki, their aloof cousin. She hasn't changed since the last time she saw her. She still has that long jet black hair that extends past her waist. She still has a serious face and an aura telling anyone to back off. She's as cold as ice but Mayu tried to befriend her. Nevertheless the younger girl just wouldn't even chat with her in not necessary.

Miyuki just nodded. "Why are you here in Tokyo?" she asked.

"For the Regional Tournament. I came with Gen-chan to support Rikkai," Mayu said. "Why did you transfer?"

"I left my father's house, I'm now living on my own," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Mayu asked her.

"Rima and I had a huge fight. I just protected myself from her, I wouldn't let anyone step on me even if she's my sister.

Miyuki is their uncle's illegitimate child. When her mother died a few years back she lived with her father's legitimate family. Rima is a year older than Miyuki, she's a spoiled brat so even she is just the same age as Mayu, she never befriended that cousin of hers. Mayu likes Miyuki over Rima but Miyuki is so aloof

"Rima can be really bitchy because Aunt Risa spoiled her…" Mayu said after hearing the story.

Miyuki did not comment with her statement.

"Where are you living now?" Genichirou asked her folding his arms on his chest.

"Just a few blocks away from here," Miyuki answered.

"Uhm, can I come to you in your house…" Mayu told her with a sad voice. "I just needed someone to listen to my problems…" Mayu eyed her brother. "I don't have someone to listen to me…"

Miyuki just shrugged. "Okay, you can come."

Mayu faced her brother. "Tell mom that I am with Miyuki." Mayu encircled her arms around hers. Miyuki just bowed at her stoic cousin.

"Right, just go to the exact location we we're drop off this morning. Be on time there Mayu," Sanada Genichirou reminded his twin, he knows Mayu very well. She's a bit slow on everything she does if she really like to annoy the person who's waiting for her.

Mayu rolled her eyes, "Of course! I'm always on time!"

* * *

><p>When they reached her house, Mayu was stunned with what she saw. The house was a mess! All the furniture was not in the right places and dust was all over. With the dust on the glass coffee table you can already write something on it…She felt pity on her cousin…maybe she's not used to living alone and was having a hard time doing the household chores.<p>

"Sorry with the mess…I've no time to clean, I'm very busy…my room is better than here in the living room, let's go upstairs," Miyuki said and ushered her cousin to her room.

Mayu looked around and she was relieved to see that the room is clean and neat. The room is quite big but it was so sinister…The curtains are black and the wall paint is also black. If there was no light coming from the fluorescent lamp, the room would probably be dark. She saw several book shelves and a drafting table. She remembered that her cousin is a book worm and an artist. They say that artists are weird…no wonder why Miyuki is weird.

"Take a seat." Miyuki gestured her king size bed. Mayu sat on the comfortable bed. "So, tell me about your problem."

Mayu sighed. "I've got a friend, her name is Aiko…we're not in good terms now because I made her believe that the guy that she loves and I are together… well the truth is that day at the school garden Niou just pulled me to him and pretend that he's kissing me. I don't even know why but when Niou did that my heart begins to palpitate maybe because he's my first love. Ah I mean we had a crush on each other before but I shrugged it off because he is my friend and I don't want to push our boundary beyond friendship," Mayu told her cousin as she started to babble. "So, I just got carried away when, Niou claimed that we're together when in fact we're not and I have my own boyfriend, but I only agreed with that setting for my friend's own good…Niou is a heart breaker, I don't want her to end up with a broken heart…" the younger Sanada continued.

"I have a cynical belief about love…I actually don't believe in it…Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination…it's just a product of people's imagination..." Miyuki said in her usual monotonous tone. "Maybe it does exist, but not in me...if it really does exist in other people it'll just destroy them...love is destructive. If your friend is in love with a guy like that, she'll surely end up with a broken heart but that's her choice. Each person has the right to choose. If she chooses to continue loving him…she must be prepared for the eventualities. You, as a friend, do not have the right to interfere. You're just a friend."

Mayu was speechless with what Miyuki said. She's right that her belief in love is cynical but that's the truth…

"So if you'll ask about my suggestion to your problem, this is what I'll say…tell the truth," she said coldly.

Mayu kept silent for a while and then spoke, "Maybe you're right…I should tell the truth," Mayu said softly and stood up. "Thank you Miyuki-chan."

"It's nothing, I just impart my cynical belief about love and I honestly did not expect that you'd believe me, as I know you, you seem like a hopeless romantic girl," she said as she looked at her cousin.

"You're right, I'm a hopeless romantic. But what you said is also true," Mayu said and then smiled at the younger teen. "I owe you and to pay my debt of gratitude, I'll cook you dinner and help you clean your house."

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked.

Mayu nodded vigorously. "I will be always here for you Mi-chan! I will help you always," she promised smiling gently to her cousin. "I will be your best friend!" she added while giving her thumbs up.

Miyuki shrugged. "If that's what you really want, I won't decline your offer."

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

That afternoon the Seigaku regulars are back practicing, of course, Tezuka leading them. They just finished running their fifty laps when an awfully familiar raven-haired girl with obsidian eyes clad with Rikkaidai uniform came to the view asking for the direction of the second year building.

"Eh, Mayu-chan you're looking for Kudo-san?" Momoshiro Takeshi said, shocked that someone from another school knew and would want to look for Kudo Miyuki. The sudden arrival of Mayu gained some unwelcome whispers and gossip to the other members of the team excluding the regulars. They were puzzled why a student from the rival school came to their school without the intention of spying.

Mayu's eyes sparkled at the younger spiky haired boy before her, "Yes! I'm looking for Mi-chan! Do you know her, Momo-kun?" she said eagerly to her kohai who obviously looking at her as if she was weird. This conversation brings Eiji to come forward and join the two in their conversation.

"Mi-chan?" Momo slowly said cluelessly.

"You know Miyuki-chan!" Eiji asked the raven-haired girl excitedly.

"Aw, yes I know Mi-chan! She's my cousin," the sudden revelation makes Momoshiro and the others shocked. This time Fuji Syusuke decided to enter the scene with a certain knowing smile on his face.

"You're from Rikkaidai, Eiji and Momo has been talking to you for a bit long time now what about giving us your name," Fuji asked closed eyes and a smile plastered on his angelic face. Before the raven-haired girl could answer, a familiar voice called her from afar. Fuji snapped his eyes open revealing his sparkling blue eyes as the bible of Shitenhouji came to the view.

"Shiraishi?" The Tensai of Seigaku uttered.

"Long time no see Seigaku!" Shiraishi greeted then he turned to Fuji to acknowledge his former rival. "Ah~ Ecstasy!" he said joining the others just outside the tennis court and choose to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Mai~ I got our drink." Shiraishi Kuranosuke came to the view making the others even more shock. Why would the Shiraishi of Shitenhouji come here in Seigaku? Osaka is really far from Tokyo. Even the great Tezuka Kunimitsu look back to see the arriving captain.

"I'm Sanada Mayu yoroshiku! Momo and I met last week when he visited Rikkai with Echizen-kun for the cultural festival. Suke~ and I are here to look for Kudo Miyuki, my cousin, to fulfill my promise to her," she said smiling.

"Eh, I did not know that you are related to her and that Shiraishi is your boyfriend," Momo said his amethyst eyes blinking a few times.

"Sanada Mayu endearly called by her family and friends by the nickname 'Mai' age seventeen years old class 3-B of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, twin sister of Sanada Genichirou born 3 minutes after her twin brother, their birthday is May 21, her best friend is Hagino Aiko her fellow classmate, dress size 7, steady girlfriend of Shitenhouji's High School Captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke," Inui said who suddenly came to the view, stunning his fellow Regulars.

"That explains the Suke~ thing,"said Eiji

Momoshiro and Eiji chuckled at the endearment used by the raven-haired girl to call Shiraishi but the subject of amusement faked his cough—a silent hint that he doesn't want to be called Suke by others excluding, of course, his girlfriend. Mayu on the other hand, blushed, she couldn't believe someone else besides her brother's close friend Yanagi Renji would have her profile listed to their notebook.

"Ah! By the way, Mai-chan!" Eiji said calling the girl by her nickname even he and the certain raven is not that close. "What's the promise you were telling us before?" Eiji continued as he switched into his puppy eye mode, making Mayu sweat drop.

"So we're helping Mayu-chan and Shiraishi-san to clean Kudo-san's apartment and we need to finish cleaning it before Kudo-san come home?" Momoshiro Takeshi said uncertainly to his senpai-tachi.

Eiji nodded vigorously, "Yup! We will help them! By doing this I'm sure Miyuki-chan will realize that the friendship we're giving her is true and genuine," the red-head said proudly while Momoshiro and Echizen back away from their proud senpai and started to whisper to each other.

"You are the only one who offers friendship to her not us right?" Momo said to his kouhai.

Echizen agreed boringly while drinking his grape Ponta. "Betsuni…" Fuji Syusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke then came in with the materials they could use to clean the house.

"So, thanks for volunteering to help us clean Mai's cousin's house," Shiraishi said cutting the deafening silence between him and the other boys inside.

"No, we're glad to help others in fact the other regulars are coming too after this," Fuji said with a smile on his lips. Momo and Echizen were about to protest but Fuji gave them a scary smile making the duo gulp and shiver. Their resident tensai is scary beyond belief.

* * *

><p>"Now, Now Nya! Let's start cleaning!" Eiji said as he was excited to start cleaning the house of his yet to be friend. Picking up the worn out box of cereals and can over the table.<p>

"Come on guys, let's start sorting out the things we need to throw away and the things we need to keep," Mayu said appearing on the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>They just finished cleaning and all of them are now resting aside from Eiji who volunteered to cook dinner for them. They are happily chatting with each other that they didn't feel the presence of the owner of the house at the doorstep with a puzzled look on her usual stoic face.<p>

"Miyuki-chan!" Eiji called her cousin's name when he came out from the kitchen and he was wearing her apron. Everyone's head turned to Miyuki because of his acknowledgement.

"Mi-chan!" Mayu stood up and went to her. She held her hand and spoke softly, "I hope you don't mind that we barged in your house. Remember that I promised to help you clean the house and prepare you dinner? I asked for their help to fulfill that promise of mine, I hope it's okay to you." Mayu beamed at her cousin

"It's okay," she answered. "Thanks for the help any ways." Everyone was speechless and just gaped at her cousin. Somehow, it was weird, some of them look like they are scared of her cousin. She saw Momo elbowed the kid beside him and exchange weird looks with one another. Fuji also looked at Miyuki with his unusually opened blue eyes.

"You are very much welcome, Miyuki-chan!" Eiji walked to Miyuki and smiled widely. "Dinner is ready, come on, let's eat!"

"Sorry but, I'm not hungry," Miyuki answered coldly. "You may use the dining room and eat there but I won't join you."

Everyone looked disappointed with her reply. Her cousin has always been like that, an aloof girl to everyone else even to her relatives.

"Miyuki-chan, I'm the one who cooked the food, I promise that it taste good!" Eiji boasted. "It's not good to skip meals you know."

The others nodded in agreement. Except for Momo who grinned, "Yeah, Eiji-senpai is right Miyuki-chan!" he said happily.

"Eiji is really good in cooking, you have a taste of meal that he prepared," Fuji assured.

"Yes, that's absolutely true," Taka agreed.

Inui spoke, "There's 99% that you will really love his cooking."

Momo and Ryoma nodded their heads and Kaido just hissed.

"And besides you might get sick if you will skip meals," Oishi told her.

"You should believe him because he's a future doctor, you know," Eiji said with a very huge grin.

"Mi-chan, come on join us!" Mayu tugged her hand. Fortunately, Miyuki didn't protest anymore and she just let her drag her to the dining room, the others followed them. There's yakitori, tonkatsu and miso soup. Eiji pulled a chair for Miyuki and the others took their seats.

Eiji sat beside her cousin. "Here Mi-chan." Eiji served her a bowl of rice with a delicious tonkatsu on top of it. "Come on, taste it." He smiled widely. She picked up the chopstick and took a small bite, everyone were staring at her and waiting for her verdict.

"Well?" the red head senpai asked her with puppy eyes.

She nodded and replied nonchalantly, "It's good." She took bigger bite. They all started to eat.

Mayu smiled widely at the scene before her, Miyuki and Eiji look cute together! Maybe Eiji is the key to make her cousin become sociable.

"Senpai is really good in cooking!" Momo exclaimed with his mouth full of food. He's appetite is really huge!

Kaido hissed and glared at Momo. "Oi pineapple head don't talk when your mouth is full."

Momoshiro pointed his chopstick at the bandana boy. "Oi viper, you are talking about manners now? That's really odd, eh?"

"Shut up." He hissed again like a viper.

"Oi oi, stop arguing that's not good, we're eating," Oishi reprimanded his kouhai's.

Fuji chuckled. "You're acting like a mother again Oishi." Everyone laughed that made Oishi blushed.

"And where is the father?" Shiraishi asked with a crooked smile.

"Tezuka? He's with the student council. And there's a 100% chance that even though they don't have a meeting he will still not come with us today," Seigaku's data man answered surely.

"Che. Tezuka-buchou is always like that, he's too serious and acts like an old man," Ryoma commented that made everyone else laugh.

"He's not Tezuka if he's not like that," Taka said with a bright a smile.

"He and Gen-chan is so much alike." Mayu giggled when she remembered her twin brother while she and Shiraishi exchanged looks.

"That's true!" the others totally agreed.

When everyone else is done eating, they all help in cleaning the table and place the dishes on the sink. "I'll wash them all, you can go home now, if you want, it's already late," Miyuki told them.

"No, we'll help you with that," Mayu insisted.

"It's alright. You've helped me a lot today. You cleaned my house and cook the food, I'll do the dishes. It's getting late, your parents are probably waiting for you," she explained to them.

"Okay, if that's what you really want…" Mayu said, though her voice seems hesitant. She walked with them and opened the front door. She bowed her head to them lightly. "Thank you," Miyuki wholeheartedly told them.

They started walking away but the red head seems uneasy.

"We should have insisted to help her," Eji said worriedly. "She'll have a hard time cleaning. I think she's the type who doesn't do household chores. You know how her house looked like before we cleaned it, right?"

"Eiji-senpai, Kudo-chan insisted that we should go home," Momo answered.

"But…"

Mayu smiled knowingly, it seems like the red head has a thing for her cousin. "You know Kikumaru-san, if you are really that worried why don't you go back and help her?" she told him.

"You are right, Mai-chan! I should go back and help her. Go ahead without me." Then, the acrobatic player of Seigaku turned back and run his way back to Miyuki's house

"Gambatte, Kikumaru!" Mayu cheered for the red head.

* * *

><p>Friday night…<p>

"Tadaima..." Niou said lowly once he stepped inside the genkan removing his shoes in the process. His body is aching because of the spartan training. It's been a while since he last stepped his feet on this household.

"Okaerinasai..." Niou look up only to see his step mother standing in front of him looking like a typical loving housewife wearing an apron with ruffles on it with white polka-dots as a design. "The dinner is ready to be served in a while and Seiji will be back from work anytime...I cooked something special for your father's birthday today since he insisted that he doesn't want a party." Yukino said informing her step-son.

Niou scoffed a smirk plastered on his handsome face, "I'm going for a sleep over with my girlfriend so too bad I won't be able to eat the food you cook okaa-san..." he said with an obvious sharpness on his voice. He handed her a paper bag, inside was a gift that he bought for his father's birthday. "Just give my present to him."

She took the paper bag and placed it on the table. Now this is the time for Yukino to let out a mocking scoffed to her 'step-son', "Your girlfriend? When did you even have a steady girlfriend..." she said not believing his claims while looking at her step-son's back. She then hug Niou from behind, her hand on his chest moving it like she was seducing him, "Since I know you still love me...Masaharu..." she cooed on his ear, while her hand travel down from his chest towards his lower abdomen.

Niou kept his stone-face look on his face, never letting his ex-girlfriend, his first girlfriend and now step-mother win this game when she started her relationship with his father behind his back and married him. He calmly removed her hand off him, "Okaa-san, you'll be in trouble if father caught you seducing his son...he might get angry..." he said with a teasing smirk plastered on his face while turning to face his step mother.

"Well, admit it you get excited when I seduce you..." Yukino said as she closes her distance between them, her fingers tracing an invisible line on Niou's chest.

"Why okaa-san...aren't you satisfied with my dad's performance in bed and that you're so desperate to seduce the son in order to get that orgasm you want when having sex with me before..." Niou teased back but his poker face is betraying his words.

"Well what do you think? We can do it without your dad knowing. After all, we're together even before I dated your dad..." Yukino said while trailing a sensual kiss on Niou's neck. Niou stood there like a post doing nothing. Yukino celebrated internally it's not too hard to get her ex on her palms after all she was sure that Niou still loves her. She slips her hand inside Niou's uniform but then her plans was cut short when she felt being push back 'harshly' away.

"I'm not interested in a woman's body that has already been tainted with another man's saliva.." Niou said bluntly.

"But you're the first one to taint this body with your saliva so that's fine right?" Yukino said insinuatingly.

"I don't sleep with women who whore their body to someone else to get what they want and that includes you _okaa-san _ and as you can see I'm not interested in you anymore...because I hate everything about you slut..." Niou said with hatred in his voice while walking pass the obviously humiliated Yukino. "Tell otou-san I'm sleeping over on a friend's house for an important project so I won't be able to eat the dinner you work so hard to cook...I pity my otou-san though I don't think the food you cook is edible to even eat...Ja!" He said while slamming the door behind him leaving Yukino to grit her teeth in annoyance and humiliation. Niou is the first and last man to even reject her seduction and she won't forget this. EVER…

* * *

><p>Niou never really have a sleepover he just wanted to get out of that suffocating household so he ended up sitting down the swing on the park where Mayu and him first met. Since his father married that woman, he started living alone in his own apartment that he asked from his father. He told him that he wants to be independent and gladly his father supported his decision without knowing his true reason. He can't live inside the same house with the woman who crushed his heart into pieces. Yukino…just saying her name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth… but she was his first girlfriend.<p>

Yes, Mayu was but his first love but Yukino was his first girlfriend, his great love and greatest heart ache.

His heart was first broken more than two years ago when he was not able to confess his love for Mayu. He regretted it and he started to skip classes because he can't stand seeing Mayu in school. Because of that, he started having failing grades which worried his father. His father decided to hire a private tutor. He had many private tutors but all of them resigned after few days because he bullied them all. His father almost surrendered until he hired a third year College student Aihara Yukino. The only tutor who stayed despite Niou Masaharu's constant bullying.

She was persistent, hardworking, beautiful, kind and smart…he just suddenly stopped bullying her and accepted her as a tutor. Eventually, he fell in love with her, real hard and deep. They dated in secret, only his few friends know about him dating his tutor. She was 21 and he was 16 at that time but it didn't matter, he even thought of marrying her after he graduate High School. He was happiest whenever he was with her and he thought that she is the one…but he was wrong.

One day. Yukino broke up with him out of the blue…she just said that she can't be with him anymore. He loved her so much that he even knelt before her and begged for her not to break up with him but she still did and crushed his heart.

His life turned for the worst when he learnt that Yukino was to be his step-mother when his father introduced her for the family dinner, he was shock and hurt beyond compare. That was the time he realized that Yukino broke up with him in order to be with his father but what much worst was to learn that while dating him she was also dating his own father.

"She made me believed she loves me , she said she would be always be there for me and will never leave me like what my mother did...I loved her so much more than I love myself but she betrayed me...She didn't just broke my heart she broke my trust to women...she was the reason I can't love. I broke Aya's heart... and many other girls and now Aiko..." Niou is very frustrated now how can be this happening in his life? "Urgh, Masaharu your sooo dumb!" Niou said while face palming himself in frustration.

"You only admit that now?" a familiar voice said while sitting at the empty swing next to him.

"Mayu? What are you doing here this time of the night..." Niou asked looking at Mayu and then to the backpack settled next to Mayu's feet. "And what's with the bag?" he continued.

Mayu just ignored him. "Uncle Seiji called me and he was asking if I saw you. He wanted me to tell you to go home since Saki-oniichan will be back home later as well…he wants you guys to be complete since it's his birthday." Mayu informed Niou who has a look of boredom on his face.

"Family? What a bothersome word. Besides, I don't get how that old man's mind works. He rarely goes home from all that business trip and now he was acting as if we're close and expect me to act like a good little son and join him in dinner that his 'wife' cooked?" He scoffed, "That's never going to happen..." Niou said with an obvious distaste on his voice.

Mayu sighed, "Still Yuki huh..." It's not a question but a statement.

"No, Mayu it's not..." Niou denied.

Mayu shook her head, "That's not what I meant..." she sighed, "You know...It's wrong of me to even help you to make Aiko hate you...in my case both of us... I think you love her too..."

"Love? Yeah right..." Niou said sarcastically.

"You might not be aware of it now but I know when you heard from Bunta that Yagyuu-kun is probably dating Aiko-chan...you are jea-..." Mayu couldn't continue what she was saying when Niou cut her off.

"I don't like pigtail girl..." Niou said his bangs covering his eyes hiding his real feelings lying beneath his facade.

"I know you do," Mayu insisted.

"No. Mayu, you know that I don't love anymore, right? Ever since that woman crushed me, I'm not capable of loving any woman and that's the reason why you agreed to pose as my girlfriend to shove away Aiko because you don't want her to be hurt. Because you know I will only hurt her feelings."

"But Haru…"

"You know what, this is partly your fault."

"Huh?"

"If you were just honest with your feelings for me before then I wouldn't meet that woman. I wouldn't fall in love with her and she wouldn't break my heart."

Mayu stood up and faced Niou. She can't believe that he's blaming everything on her now! "Haru! Why do you keep on blaming others? Yes, you were hurt. Yes, Yukino tore your heart into pieces but not just because you were broken you will break other hearts too! You are so selfish, you know that? Why don't you just move on and stop hurting and blaming other people? Everything happens for a reason. You were hurt for a reason. That reason is that you are bound to meet the one for you so stop caging your heart with hatred, let it go! Let your heart find love once again, Haru!" Tears started to fall from her eyes, she cares for Niou a lot for he is one of her best friends.

"Mayu…" Somehow, Mayu's words crept inside his heart.

Mayu took her bag. She wiped her tears away and turned her back on him. "I hope you realize your true feeling soon." Then, she walked away leaving Niou alone, thinking deeply.


End file.
